The Gift of Fire
by Makarov Fox
Summary: La tranquilidad llego a Zootopia ya son 6 meses desde el caso que casi destruye la ciudad, nuestro astuto zorro y torpe coneja patrullan la ciudad en busca de infractores de la ley, pero esta tranquilidad no durara eternamente y tal vez las cosas empeoren mas de lo imaginado.
1. Hunter

**Capitulo Uno: Hunter  
**

* * *

 _Hace 2 semanas que Nick se graduó de la academia y se convirtió en compañero de Judy, han pasado 6 meses del arresto de_ _Bellwether, gracias a esto los habitantes de Zootopia están en armonía o la mayoría al menos._

 _Un nuevo caso surge y nuestros oficiales preferidos deberán investigarlo pero no estarán solos un nuevo mamífero se añadirá a la mezcla, para ayudar pero las cosas no saldaran como los esperaban y se enfrentaran a grandes desafíos._

* * *

-Furden, Wolfland lunes 17 de octubre de 2016—

-Departamento de Benedict; 8:54 PM—

Tomando una taza de té y mirando las noticias internacionales, Benedict un zorro de apariencia refinada de pelaje rojizo oscuro y bien cuidado, teniendo unos ojos azules y las puntas de sus orejas y cola de color caramelo, es un agente del MI6.

Como era de costumbre estaba sentado en su sillón luego de un largo día de trabajo mirando la televisión "una gran fuente de información según el" de pronto en medio de las noticias mundanas de todos los días, una noticia en particular atrae más su atención.

"Noticia de último momento, un asesinato se produjo hoy en la ciudad de Zootopia, la policía ha estado trabajando arduamente en el caso pero están desconcertados ya que no encontraron ningún indicio".

Con una mirada pensativa veía con atención la noticia, de pronto siendo interrumpido por su celular, lo tomó para revisar y leer el mensaje de su jefe: "Benedict mañana hay una reunión urgente a las 0800 procura traer ropa formal." Un poco sorprendido apago el televisor y se dispuso a salir y dar su trote nocturno, como buen zorro le gustaba la noche.

* * *

-Departamento de Benedict; 6:35 AM—

Despertando no de muy buena gana, teniendo una pinta espantosa y todavía estando medio dormido se dispuso a tomar una ducha como lo hacía desde que ingreso a la agencia.

Luego de una ducha energizante, todavía cansado como era normal, siempre odio madrugar, se secó y se dispuso a prepararse el desayuno, unas tostadas con queso untable y como nunca podía faltar una gran taza de té, como siempre dice Benedict "un néctar de los dioses".

Al terminar su desayuno se puso su traje, "el de reuniones" como le gustaba llamarlo, arreglando su pelaje y colocándose su reloj, salió de su cuarto listo para partir, tomo su placa, su arma y las llaves de la mesa, colocándose su largo abrigo salió del departamento.

Como era normal estaba lloviendo, así que subiéndose el cuello de su abrigo emprendió el camino hasta él subterráneo que tomaba para ir a la agencia, ya que no usaba su auto por el gran tráfico matutino de la ciudad.

Más concentrado que de costumbre Benedict estaba muy interesado en la reunión de hoy y además pensaba en el extraño asesinato que vio en el noticiero, se preguntaba que sería tan importante para una reunión así de urgente aunque a la vez temía conocer el por qué.

* * *

-Oficina central del MI6; 7:53 AM—

Entrando al gran edificio del MI6 una estructura inmensa, como Benedict siempre dijo "nosotros y nuestra obsesión por los edificios tan imponentes", saludando a los otros agentes que están rondando por ahí se acercó al escritorio de Kevin, un mapache que era el jefe de seguridad, lo saludo y pasando rápidamente por el detector le dijo: "hoy estoy apurado Kevin luego pasare para charlar un rato, deséame suerte con esta reunión"

A paso veloz Benedict se dirigió a la sala de conferencias, en la puerta lo esperaba su jefe matt Wilson diciendo: "¿Qué tal? Pasa que ya hay que empezar." Al entrar en la sala para su sorpresa estaban los directores del MI5 y del MI6, adoptando una expresión de preocupación ya que estaba seguro de que se trataba todo esto. Una vez dentro habiendo saludado muy cordialmente a los directores se prepararon para iniciar la reunión.

El jefe de Benedict empezó a explicar: "Ayer 17 de octubre de 2016 se cometió un asesinato en la ciudad de Zootopia, según la policía local no se encontró ninguna prueba y la autopsia no revelo ningún dato concluyente, o eso creíamos, a las pocas horas el forense realizo la prueba de la sustancia 1417 y para nuestro disgusto dio positivo, lo que significa que Tanský fue el responsable".

De inmediato al escuchar ese nombre la expresión de Benedict se tornó de una mezcla de enojo y preocupación, ya suponía lo que pasaría ahora.

"Por este motivo es que hemos llamado al agente Hunter nuestro activo con más experiencia en el caso Tanský." dijo el jefe Wilson dirigiéndose a los directores.

Con una expresión más tranquila se dispuso a escuchar sus órdenes.

Así que H, el director del MI6 dijo: "Agente Hunter usted partirá de inmediato a la ciudad de Zootopia para empezar la investigación con ayuda de la comisaria principal de la ciudad, tiene carta abierta agente"

Con una cara de alegría respondió sutilmente: "Entendido." Despidiéndose y saliendo con Matt para recibir los detalles de la misión, colocando la pata en su espalda, Matt le dijo: "Bien echo Benedict esta misión es de gran importancia, eres el más calificado para esto", siendo el tema que eligió estudiar en el último año de la academia, para su presentación final.

Dándole una Tablet con toda la información sobre el caso y la información de la comisaria de Zootopia le dijo: "Tú avión sale en 2 horas, así que ve y prepárate para el viaje, esta misión va a durar un largo tiempo así que ve bien preparado, toma estos papeles para el jefe Bogo, mucha suerte Hunter".

Benedict salió a toda prisa del edificio, para ir a su departamento y alistarse para este gran caso, ya en su departamento armo una simple valija con lo necesario y se cambió la ropa a algo más cómodo, antes de salir guardo su placa y arma, teniéndola al alcance de su pata para poder subirla a avión sin mayor problema, con todo listo para ir al aeropuerto, salió y cerró la puerta.

Bajando a toda prisa se dirigió al garaje para tomar su auto, ya que a esta hora el tránsito hacia el aeropuerto era casi nulo.

* * *

-Aeropuerto de Furden 11:40 AM—

Abordando el avión ya dispuesto a un largo viaje Benedict saco su tablet y se dispuso a estudiar más el caso y a los oficiales de la comisaria de Zootopia, leyendo los expedientes de los oficiales, buscando cuales serían los más aptos para ayudarlo con el caso para su sorpresa se topó con Judy Hopps, esa oficial coneja que había salido en las noticias por resolver el caso de los aulladores, junto a un zorro, aún más sorprendido descubrió que ese mismo zorro llamado Nicholas Wilde se convirtió en policía, en ese momento él lo supo, ellos eran los indicados para ayudarlo, faltando varias horas de viaje se estiro y trato de descansar.

* * *

-Aeropuerto de Zootopia 3:30 PM—

Luego de un viaje de 8 horas el avión ya estaba desembarcando en el aeropuerto de Zootopia, Benedict con aspecto cansando y con dolor de espalda se disponía a tomar su valija y dirigirse a la salida, ya en la puerta del aeropuerto ve un cartel con su nombre sostenido por un lobo con uniforme de policía, acercándose a él dijo: "Buenas tardes, soy Benedict Hunter mostrando su pasaporte", estrechando su pata el oficial dijo, "Buen día señor, un gusto conocerle.", a lo que responde con una risa disimulada "Dime Benedict por favor, oficial." esperando oír su nombre, Wolfex, Mike Wolfex, "Bueno por aquí Benedict", dijo llevándolo hacia la patrulla.

Subiendo al auto abrocho su cinturón y pensó: "Espero que esto no se haga costumbre." Refiriéndose a tener un chofer. "Eso sería una pérdida de tiempo por parte del oficial." A lo que fue interrumpido por Mike. "Bueno ahora lo llevare a su hotel así puede instalarse y descansar de su viaje." A lo que respondió: "Oye Mike esto, a ver cómo te lo digo, bueno iré al grano. ¿Serás mi chofer toda mi estadía en Zootopia? No te lo tomes a mal solo creo que es innecesario prefiero usar el trasporte público y adaptarme a la ciudad tu sabes no sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí".

Luego de un momento de silencio incomodo Mike un poco tímido respondió: "Oh lo entiendo le informare al jefe Bogo"

Sacando su teléfono, Benedict llamo a su jefe para comunicarle que había llegado.

-Hotel; 4:20 PM—

Entrando al hotel, Benedict se dirige a la recepción para pedir su cuarto previamente reservado.

"Buen día señorita tengo una reservación para Hunter." Sacando de su bolsillo su pasaporte.

"Buen día señor." Buscando en la computadora. "Si aquí esta, una habitación completa para estadía prolongada, el número es 175, solo necesito una firma aquí." Dijo la recepcionista dándole una lapicera e indicándole donde firmar.

"Muchas gracias." Agarrando la tarjeta magnética.

"A usted, disfrute su estadía." dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa de compromiso.

A lo que Mike estaba entrando con la valija, entregándosela de inmediato y despidiéndose para volver a su rutina.

Ya en el cuarto dejando su valija se tira en la cama ya que estaba muy cansado y se duerme sin ni siquiera cambiarse de ropa, unas horas más tarde se despierta hambriento y al ir a la heladera y abrirla, viendo su interior recuerda que decidió no hacerla rellenar, ya que colocaban muchos snacks y alimentos poco nutritivos, cerrándola decide salir a comer algo y de paso conocer más la zona, se da una lavada de cara y se cambia de ropa poniéndose un jean azul oscuro con una camisa sport y una campera de corderoy, se peina un poco y se coloca su reloj, tomando la tarjeta y su billetera salió de su cuarto.

Ya fuera del hotel, habiendo tomado un folleto para turistas y mirándolo ve qué restaurantes había en la zona, habiendo elegido uno de pastas empieza su camino hasta el restaurante, una vez allí, al parecer su elección fue acertada, el restaurante tenía muy buena pinta y se sentía un ambiente muy familiar.

Ya en su mesa se dispuso a leer la carta, decide pedir un plato de ñoquis con estofado, siendo su favorito desde niño ya que se lo preparaba su madre, llamando a la camarera, lo pide junto a un jugo de arándanos, luego de un rato llega su comida que se veía para chuparse las patas, se dispone a dar el primer bocado y al probarlo su expresión se torna en una felicidad casi llorando.

Recordando su infancia allá en su hogar en el campo, su madre viéndolo en la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos por haber caído del su bicicleta, hace un gesto para indicarle que se siente a la mesa, una vez sentado su madre le da el plato de pasta y besándolo en la frente se retira para dejarlo comer, dando un gran bocado saboreándola muy feliz.

Luego de comer, como hace tiempo no lo hacía, pago la cuenta tomo la botella de su jugo y salió para pasear un rato y luego volver al hotel, mirando nuevamente el folleto vio un gran parque donde podría dar su trote nocturno así que siguió caminado para el hotel apreciando a la bella Zootopia de noche.

* * *

-Cuarto de hotel; 9:55 PM—

Ya en su cuarto Benedict se quitó la campera colgándola en el perchero luego guardo lo que quedaba de jugo y se sentó en el sillón a mirar algo de televisión, luego de un rato sin encontrar nada interesante y viendo la hora que era se decidió por ir a dar su trote nocturno así que se puso su ropa deportiva y salió de camino a ese parqué que vio en el folleto.

Luego de un rato de trotar un antílope corriendo a gran velocidad choca con el haciéndolo tropezar.

"¡Santos bizcochos! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ten más cuidado!" dijo con vos fuerte y con una expresión de desagrado, a lo que el antílope siguió corriendo dirigiéndose a unos departamentos, en eso escucha unos gritos:

"¡Ayuda me han robado! ¡Detengan a ese antílope! ¡Llamen a la policía!".

Al escuchar eso casi por instinto se levanta rápidamente y empieza a perseguir al ladrón, ese antílope sí que era hábil y escurridizo, pero Benedict era astuto y viendo que el ladrón se metió por unos edificios pensó: "Es de noche, tengo mejor visión nocturna que él, si encuentro una buena posición por esa zona oscura él no podrá verme y lo tomare por sorpresa." Cortando camino por unos departamentos lo espera oculto, hasta que de pronto ve al antílope, que se detuvo, mirando hacia todos los lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie. Benedict viendo esto salta y lo derriba, ya en el piso el antílope grito: "¡suéltame! ¡Estás loco!", tratándose de zafar, Benedict no tuvo más opción que usar "La llave del sueño", que consistía en agarrar del cuello al oponente hasta que quedara inconsciente, una táctica que aprendió gracias a su entrenamiento en defensa personal avanzada hace años en la agencia.

A lo lejos se ve una silueta que estaba hablando y acercándose, el no logrando entender lo que decía hasta que estuvo más cerca, viendo que era una gacela ya adulta que dijo: "oh gracias dulce joven en estos tiempos ya no hay gente como tú y me sorprende aún más que seas un zorro", "no hay de que señora es un placer" dijo Benedict con una sonrisa devolviéndole su cartera, luego sacando su teléfono llamo a la policía.

"Emergencias, en que lo puedo ayudar." dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

"Si buenas noches, quería reportar un robo que he presenciado y he reducido al delincuente, soy un agente extranjero, mi código de referencia es: 24Z009H97." Teniendo una expresión de orgullo y humor.

"Muy bien señor, verificare su código… sí... aquí esta, agente Benedict Hunter del MI6, bien ¿dónde se encuentra? Así envió una patrulla para verificar que todo sea correcto y confirmar la información que me dio." dijo la señora.

"Estoy mm… Savanna Central, Enfrente del parque central en la esquina sur, estaré esperando aquí".

"Bien señor ya envié la patrulla, espere en el lugar, adiós." Acortando la comunicación.

Un rato después llega una patrulla bajando un rinoceronte y con una voz muy gruñona dice: "A ver qué paso aquí." a lo que la gacela le explica lo sucedido y como un zorro muy amable había recuperado su cartera, aunque todo parecía bien el oficial se acerca a el zorro y le dice: "Me informaron que usted hizo la llamada y que es un agente extranjero, así que tengo que ver su placa y pasaporte".

Explicando lo sucedido y buscando en sus bolsillos descubre que "upsy" dejo su pasaporte y placa en el hotel, con una risa y teniendo un tono medio avergonzado y preocupado dice: "Vera oficial la cuestión es que llegue recién hoy y por mi descuido no traje conmigo el pasaporte ni la placa, si usted me deja hacer una llamada todo esto se aclarara, una disculpa." Riendo de forma sarcástica.

Por suerte luego de unas preguntas y la llamada todo queda aclarado y el oficial se retira llevándose al inconsciente antílope, la gacela le agradece otra vez a Benedict y el la acompaña para tomar un taxi, así volvía a su casa.

Saludando a la señora que se alejaba en el taxi se quedó pensando un rato en la extraña noche que había tenido, diciendo: "Bueno, una noche de acción. ¿Quién no pediría eso? Hehe." Dando un suspiro de alivio siguió trotando un rato en dirección al hotel.

* * *

-Cuarto de hotel; 6:35 AM—

Desperezándose se levanta y va casi dormido a darse un buen baño, una vez duchado y medianamente peinado decide tomar el desayuno cayendo en que "oh claro torpe zorro aún no he comprado nada de alimentos" con una expresión de frustración, vuelve al cuarto, decide terminarse de arreglar para ir al comedor del hotel.

Abriendo su valija busca su traje sport para el trabajo, su típico traje de agente, como siempre dice Benedict: "Algo cómodo y a la vez con un toque formal." Luego pensándolo dijo: "Tengo que desempacar de una vez." Una vez arreglado su despeinado pelaje, se colocó su reloj y agarro su placa, su arma y lo necesario para el caso.

Una vez en el comedor del hotel decide pedir unos hotcakes de arándanos y una taza de té obviamente, luego de haber comido esos deliciosos hotcakes y bebido el té, que para su sorpresa estaba muy bien hecho, dejo una propina, mientras se levantaba para ir Saliendo del hotel e ir camino a la bajada de subterráneo que lo llevaría a la comisaria.

* * *

-Comisaria; 8:15 AM—

Saliendo del subterráneo se dirigió a la comisaria, entrando por esa gran puerta, sacándose los lentes de sol dijo: "¡Ohhh! Y yo que creía que el MI6 era grande." Con una expresión de sorpresa, acercándose al escritorio saluda diciendo: "Buen día oficial… Clawhauser, mirando el nombre en el escritorio, soy el agente Benedict Hunter, el jefe Bogo me está esperando." Mostrando a la vez su placa.

Clawhauser terminando de tragar dice: "Un gusto, si el jefe Bogo me dijo que hoy estarías por aquí, ven sígueme." Saliendo del gran escritorio y dirigiéndose a la oficina del jefe.

Mientras iban de camino a la oficina del Jefe, noto algo en el cuello de Clawhauser, prestando más atención y cambiando su expresión a una de desagrado, se da cuenta que era una dona rápidamente cambia su expresión y dice: "Oye Clawhauser tienes algo en el cuello" Señalando su propio cuello. "Oh son tan escurridizas." Y se la come de un bocado, Benedict poniendo un tono de voz sarcástico dice: "Si… Suele pasar."

Ya en la puerta de la oficina de Bogo Clawhauser toca diciendo: "Jefe Bogo el agente Hunter ya llego."

"Que pase" dijo Bogo, abriendo la puerta Clawhauser hace un movimiento con su pata para indicarle al agente que pase. "Gracias Clawhauser y un gusto conocerte nos veremos al rato." Dijo mientras entraba.

Luego de cerrar la puerta se acerca, tendiendo su pata saluda al jefe Bogo. "Un gusto conocerlo jefe Bogo." Dijo con una sonrisa y un fuerte apretón. "El gusto es mío señor Hunter." dijo Bogo, a lo rápidamente responde: "Por favor dígame solo Benedict, que estoy aquí para ayudar, no soy su superior, véame como un compañero." con un tono tranquilo pero imponente. "Me parece bien." Dijo Bogo.

Sentándose en el escritorio, el jefe Bogo le pregunta: "¿Qué tal tu estadía en Zootopia? Me entere de que ayer ya "arrestaste" un ladrón, muy interesante hehe." poniendo una sonrisa algo cínica.

"Oh si eso no fue nada puro instinto." dijo con una risa disimulada, acto seguido le entrega los papeles de autorización y permisos para que el pudiera actuar con normalidad, tomando los papeles el jefe los deja a un costado y con un tono más serio dice: "Bueno. ¿Tiene alguna duda o petición?"

Asintiendo Benedict dice: "Si, he visto la lista de oficiales que nos ha enviado y me gustaría pedirle, si es posible trabajar junto a los oficiales Hopps y Wilde."

Con su típica mirada Bogo dijo "Esos dos son unos novatos".

"Sé que son nuevos en la fuerza pero creo que tiene mucho potencial" dijo el zorro, no muy convencido Bogo respondió: "bien, le pediré a Clawhauser que les avise para que vayan a la sala de reuniones." acercándose al teléfono para comunicarse con Clawhauser.

Apretando el botón de intercomunicación, dice: "Clawhauser comuníquese de inmediato con Hopps y Wilde para informarles de que cuando lleguen a comisaria no vayan a patrullar sino que vengan a la sala de reuniones. ¿Entendido?"

"Si jefe Bogo de inmediato" Respondió Clawhauser y corto la comunicación.

"Bien Benedict acompáñeme a la sala de reuniones" dijo Bogo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a abrir la puerta, "Claro" respondió Benedict mientras se levantaba.

* * *

-Sala de reuniones; 8:32 AM—

Entrando a la sala de reuniones, como ya era costumbre todos golpeaban sus mesas al entrar el jefe Bogo, pero a diferencia de otros días cuando entro acompañado de Benedict el silencio se apodero del lugar, todos se veían unos a otros y no entendían quién era este zorro trajeado, incluyendo a Nick y Judy que estaban pensando porque los había citado en la sala de reunión.

Nick mirando al zorro con curiosidad se preguntaba quién era este zorro de tan buen porte, además se preguntaba por esa cicatriz en su oreja y su estatura más alta de lo normal, respecto a la especie, mientras que Judy decía en su mente. "Que emoción seguro que por fin el jefe Bogo nos dará un nuevo caso".

Rompiendo el silencio el jefe Bogo dijo: "Por lo que veo todos se estarán preguntado. ¿Quién es este zorro a mi lado? A diferencia de lo habitual esto si me importa, él es el agente Benedict Hunter del MI6 él está aquí para investigar el caso del asesinato del perezoso, bueno sin más el agente Hunter les explicara más afondo." Haciendo un gesto para que se acerque.

Acercándose al podio y abriendo su Tablet empezó a explicar: "Primero que nada para mí es un gusto estar aquí y trabajar en conjunto con ustedes, en fin, el perezoso Adam Hirsch fue hallado muerto en su casa, sin pistas y la autopsia no dio ningún dato dejando el caso en un estado indeterminado, hasta aquí la información que se ha revelado a la prensa y que ustedes conocen, mi misión es investigar más a fondo por su relación con otro caso".

Cerrando su tablet y con un tono serio dijo: "Al ser información muy delicada esto es lo único que pudo decirles".

Luego de decir esto los oficiales se miraron desconcertados y no entendían que pasaría ahora.

"Gracias por su atención, ahora dejare que el jefe Bogo continúe", retirándose del podio y tomando un vaso de agua que le alcanzo un oficial, se sentó en la silla que estaba ahí.

El jefe bogo se dirigió al podio para continuar con la asignación de tareas del día.

Tomando sus carpetas de archivos y colocándose sus lentes comenzó: "Habiendo quedado muy claro el porqué de la visita del agente Hunter pasare a asignar las misiones del día." Pasando oficial por oficial cada uno recibo su misión, como era de costumbre las misiones eran grupales, quedando últimos Nick y Judy.

Judy estaba impaciente y emocionada por saber que misión recibirían, pero Nick estaba más curioso por conocer a Benedict.

Finalizando la espera, que para ellos parecía eterna, el jefe Bogo tomo agua y dijo: "Muy bien Hopps, Wilde, hoy los cite aquí para ayudar al agente Hunter, ha pedido suyo." Guardando sus lentes y dirigiéndose a la salida dijo. "Eso es todo." Saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la sala con Judy en shock por lo que acababa de pasar y Nick despreocupado, fue a servirse café, rompiendo el silencio abrumador Benedict se acercó y dijo: "¿Estás bien?" a lo que rápidamente contesto. "Si si, soy Judy Hopps un gusto señor Hunter." Con una voz nerviosa y olvidando que él ya sabía sus nombres, un poco avergonzada y en una encrucijada solo se le ocurrió llamar a Nick para salvar la situación.

A punto de responder se vio interrumpido por Judy.

"¡Nick!" dijo Judy mirándolo con una mirada fija y penetrante.

"Si zanahorias, voy." Dijo Nick con su típica vos burlona mientras caminaba hacia Benedict para estrechar su pata.

"Nick, me alegra que hayas decidido volverte policía es algo muy bueno para nosotros los zorros." Mientras que estrechaba su pata.

"Un gusto señor Hunter, gracias." Con una cara de orgullo por el elogio.

"Oh por favor somos compañeros, no hacen falta títulos." Les dijo con un tono amistoso.

Con el ambiente más tranquilo, Benedict le pidió que tomaran asiento y se dispuso a explicar.

"Bueno, como sabrán hemos evolucionado, presa y depredador conviven juntos en armonía, pero esto no significa que en el mundo solo haya paz, hay crímenes y por eso creamos las fuerzas de la ley pero por si mismas eran igual que cualquier otro y por eso les dimos armas, esas armas hacían bien pero también mal, llevándonos a la guerra, esta trajo consigo muerte y destrucción, 40 millones murieron, los daños causados nos costaron millones y años de trabajos, pero también el avance tecnológico con el cual producimos armas que no mataban ni dañaban, fue por esto que en conjunto nos comprometimos a erradicar esas armas y usar los paralizadores químicos, así fue como se los llamo, armas que de un solo disparo podían derribar a los más grandes elefantes, dejándolos inconscientes o paralizados sin un rasguño, habíamos alcanzado la solución definitiva luchar contra el crimen sin perder vidas, pero nuestra mejor arma se puso en nuestra contra, estando en posesión de animales perturbados que modificando la munición colocando venenos que podían llegar hasta matar sin el antídoto correcto, como ustedes ya sabrán con su trabajo, nunca se puede confiar en un atacante armado." dijo Benedict con una tono sutil de tristeza.

"A diferencia de las fuerzas de la ley, sean del nivel que sean, los delincuentes no usan la C-130, la droga reglamentaría para los dardos usados desde 1949 luego de que el proyecto Sputnik diera sus frutos, en la creación de la sustancia definitiva, bajando los riegos de efectos secundarios a 3% y logrando al fin poder continuar si el disparo no era crítico, obteniendo como resultado la parálisis parcial en las extremidades alcanzadas por dicho dardo y siendo totalmente eficientes en puntos específicos, la zona del tórax comúnmente." Mirando a lo oficiales continuo, "Claro esta esto lo sabrán así que disculpen por la exageración."

Con una expresión de duda y confundidos Nick y Judy se miraron entre ellos.

Dando un suspiro, continuo: "Por suerte gracias a muchas redadas y años de lucha contra estos laboratorios clandestinos cada vez hay menos venenos mortales y pudimos encontrar los antídotos para casi todas las sustancias exceptuando algunas, entre ellas 3 muy raras y escasas, la 1410, la 1417 y la 1501. Dándoles el nombre de _"ostiums of mortem"_.

"¿Que tiene que ver todo esto con el caso pensaran?" dijo mientras los miraba.

Accediendo a su tablet eh ingresando algunos datos dijo: "bien esta información es clasificada, así que necesitaran acceso de nivel 3".

Muy sorprendidos el zorro y la coneja, asintieron dando a entender que comprendían la delicadeza de la situación.

Dicho esto, Benedict continuo: "según inteligencia el forense habiendo estudiado varios casos y leído mucho, tuvo la gran idea de hacer la prueba de la sustancia 1417, al dar positivo sabíamos que "Tanský" estaba detrás de esto, su primer asesinato fue hace años, matando a un rinoceronte que era comandante, ahí descubrimos que uso la 1417".

"A lo largo de los años aplacieron más casos así, sin nuevas pista ni rastros del modo de administración, hasta que en una de sus víctimas se hayo un papel con la frase "Tanský", siendo la única pista, no teniendo idea de su significado, se usó para nombrarlo. Con los años si tener ningún avance del caso y teniendo un expediente lleno de callejones sin salida, Tanský desapareció sin dejar rastro".

Tronándose los dedos continuo: "Por eso este caso de asesinato es tan importante y extraño ya que "Tanský" ha estado desaparecido por más de 18 años y por eso he venido aquí para investigar, saber más de él y poder atraparlo".

Un silencio abrumador se apodero de la sala.

Aun sorprendidos Nick rompió el silencio y dijo: "Esa es mucha información, y por eso nos preguntábamos. ¿Qué te hizo elegirnos? Habiendo tantos oficiales aquí en la comisaria." Recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte de Judy con una expresión de "Nick te voy a matar".

A todo esto le respondió: "Realmente me sorprendió la noticia de que una oficial coneja resolviera un caso tan grande como lo fue el de los aulladores." Haciendo que Judy se ruborice y Nick se enoje un poco al no ser nombrado, a lo que continuo hablando: "Pero a las semanas me sorprendió aún más al ver que ese no era todo el caso sino que había mucho más y que no solo fue una coneja, también un zorro y por esto es que cuando revise los archivos de la comisaria y vi que Judy estaba en ella no dude en escogerla y para mi sorpresa el zorro también se volvió policía y me dije a mi mismo. 'Estos dos oficiales valen mucho.' ", Dejando a Judy con la misma cara del día de su graduación de la academia.

Con todo más claro Benedict aclaro su garganta y dijo: "Creo que ya es hora de partir para ver la escena del crimen."

Salieron de la sala de reuniones para ir al estacionamiento.


	2. Mente y Corazón

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Rene "Mi beta" Gracias por los consejos, la ayuda, todo. también agradezco a Vic, Gracias nutria del mal por también aportar tu granito de arena con ideas, consejos y extorsiones. Bueno, sin mas espero disfruten.

 **Capitulo Dos: Mente y Corazón  
**

* * *

-Comisaria; 9:10 AM—

De camino al estacionamiento son interrumpidos por Clawhauser "Benedict, el jefe Bogo quiere verlo" dijo el chita, "Seguramente son mis credenciales para tener jurisdicción en la ciudad, enseguida los alcanzo" dijo mientras se acercaba a Clawhauser para ir a la oficina de jefe.

Siguiendo su camino la coneja y el zorro de dirigieron al estacionamiento para buscar una patrulla con la cual dirigirse a la escena del crimen.

* * *

-Estacionamiento; 9:15 AM-

Apoyados en la patrulla Nick y Judy conversaban de la inusual mañana que estaban teniendo.

"Nick. ¿Por qué crees que el agente Hunter nos eligió? Fui la mejor de mi clase y resolvimos un gran caso, pero wow esto es grande." Dijo Judy.

"¿Tú que crees pelusa? Es porque soy un zorro astuto." Respondió Nick con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡TORPE ZORRO!" Exclamó Judy mirándolo con una cara de disgusto aunque en el fondo si le había causado una sonrisa, pero ella sabía cómo podían terminar las cosas si alentaba esas bromas, como la vez que hizo imprimir tarjetas motivadoras con las frases del jefe bogo y se la dio a Finnick para que las vendiera.

"¿Listos para partir?" Cuestionó Benedict mientras se acercaba.

"Si, todo listo." Respondieron los 2 oficiales, como era de costumbre Judy conducía y Nick iba en el asiento del acompañante pero desde luego momentos atrás Judy convenció a Nick de viajar atrás y que ya se turnarían al conducir.

Una vez todos subieron a la patrulla emprendieron el viaje a la escena del crimen, no era un largo camino, la casa de la víctima estaba relativamente cerca.

Luego de algunas cuadras el zorro comento "Interesantes patrullas tienen aquí, este estilo de color es poco común y también se ve que son patrullas bien robustas para todo tipo de terreno, obviamente muy útiles para los 4 principales distritos."

"Si, son muy útiles, además muy espaciosas, suerte que son muy adaptables para todos los tamaños." Mencionaba Judy mientras conducía.

Luego de eso no hubo más charla y siguieron con un callado viaje.

* * *

-Casa de la víctima; 10:15 AM-

Bajando de la patrulla se dirigieron a la escena del crimen, entrando al viejo edificio fueron de inmediato al departamento donde sucedió todo. Llegando a la puerta obviamente con una cinta policial, con guantes en sus manos Judy saco las llaves de una bolsa de evidencia y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para ingresar, para así buscar más evidencia o indicios del caso.

Una vez adentro del departamento Benedict aclaro, "Bien, estén atentos a todos los detalles y cualquier cosa sospechosa, no duden en revisarla bien." Dicho eso saco de un de sus bolsillos interiores de su saco, un detector de sistemas electrónicos para buscar aparatos electrónicos ocultos.

Como buen ex-estafador Nick había aprendió varios trucos para ocultar cosas y poder lograr mejores estafas, además su antiguo compañero había tenido algunas experiencias más allá de simples estafas pero todo eso había quedado en el pasado.

Así que se dispuso a buscar en lugares donde él suponía encontraría algo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que tipo de evidencia se les podía haber pasado a los oficiales especialistas en este tipo de escenas del crimen, pero dejando de dudar tanto de sí mismo siguió buscando. A su vez Judy también buscaba pistas como siempre con su inseparable celular que usaba para grabar toda la búsqueda y tener constancia de ella.

Un poco frustrado el zorro no detectaba nada con su curioso aparato pero aun así su experiencia le decía que algo tenía que haber, si Tanský se tomó la molestia de hacerle esto a este pobre perezoso eso decía que no era un simple civil, algo escondía, sea en su casa o en su mente, siendo de más ayuda si era algo tangible.

De pronto Nick noto algo que le llamo la atención, una taza del DMV en una mesa con fotografías y una lámpara, rápidamente se acercó ya que era extraño ver una de esas tazas de forma decorativa, ya que no se vendían al público, era únicas del DMV.

La tomo y la observo curioso, se veía vieja y con polvo en su interior como si tuviera años que no se usara, "Un recuerdo tal vez" pensó Nick, dejándola en su lugar vio una fotografía grupal con otros perezosos y vio algo familiar, nada más y nada menos que su viejo amigo flash pero mucho más joven casi un adolecente, casi de forma automática y como esa vez que lo detuvieron por conducir como un loco dijo en vos alta. "¿Flash?"

Levantando una de sus ojeras la coneja puso una cara de sorpresa, rápidamente se acercó curiosa a su compañero para preguntarle qué pasaba y por qué menciona a su amigo Flash.

"Nick. ¿Qu" Iba a cuestionar la coneja antes de ser interrumpida por Nick.

"Mira zanahorias, este es Flash unos cuantos años más joven." Bajando un poco la cabeza continúo. "No sabía que el conociera a Adam…"

Colocando su pata sobre la de Nick la coneja le dijo: "no te preucopes."

"¿Preocupado?, ¿yo?, luego lo llamare para ir a dar unas vueltas en su deportivo. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Eh?" Comentó el zorro en tono burlón, Judy de inmediato le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos.

Benedict quien estaba muy concentrado no presto mucha atención y siguió con la búsqueda pero al ver como los dos oficiales seguían allí decido preguntar si tenían algo.

"¿Que tienen ahí ustedes dos?" Preguntó el zorro mientras se acercaba.

"Oh nada, es solo una vieja foto." Respondió Nick acercándole la fotografía en sí.

Tomándola con la pata fue sorprendido por un pitido de su detector, rápidamente acerco el dispositivo para escanear la fotográfica, el pitido era más fuerte por la parte de atrás, rápidamente y con cuidado quito el fondo para descubrir una pequeña cámara.

"Muy bien. ¿Que tenemos aquí?" Con un tono de satisfacción.

Rápidamente Judy le ofreció su pinza que siempre llevaba consigo para cualquier tipo de pequeña evidencia que podía llegar a encontrar. Tomándola, le agradeció y se dispuso a retirarla con cuidado del pequeño marco del cuadro.

Una vez retirada se dispuso a analizarla con más cuidado, acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraba la lámpara para poder verla mejor, unos segundos después suspiro con decepción.

"¿Que sucede Benedict?" Preguntó Nick con un tono curioso.

"Modelo DMC 12, una micro cámara inalámbrica con memoria por separado, muy usada por los agentes del servicio de inteligencia de Hibernalia, una tecnología algo vieja pero muy sofisticada…" Explicaba mientras seguía observando la cámara.

"Así que hay que seguir buscando." Remarco Judy.

"Discúlpeme unos minutos, tengo que contactar a un viejo amigo que nos podrá ayudar." Menciono Ben alejándose mientras sacaba su celular.

"¿Cómo estas Nick?" Pregunto Judy al zorro que estaba algo distraído pensando.

"¿Eh? ¿Yo? Bastante bien zanahorias. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Cuestionaba el zorro en su típico tono burlón tratando se sonar los más normal posible, pero la coneja sabia que no era del todo cierto, aun así decidió dejarlo, ya hablarían luego de su turno.

"Bien, me he comunicado con mi colega, le pedí ayuda con la búsqueda del artefacto de recepción, él me dijo que lo mejor era que se la llevara para poder analizarla y des-encriptarla, así con el código de trasmisión y un dispositivo de rastreo especializado en estos modelos podríamos encontrarla más fácilmente." Explicaba Ben a la vez que volvía a acercarse a ellos.

"Bien, esas son buenas noticias." Comentó la coneja con una expresión de optimismo.

"Okay, deberíamos partir hacia la residencia del mi colega el técnico." Afirmó Ben mientras iniciaba su camino.

Saliendo del departamento, cerraron la puerta y colocaron otra vez la cinta de perímetro, siguieron su camino hasta la salida, para entrar a la patrulla y dirigirse a la casa del técnico. Una vez en el auto Benedict se dirigió a Judy y le dijo: "Bien la residencia es en Rainforest District la calle Riverwood 4660".

Colocando la marcha Judy acelero y emprendieron el camino hacia el lugar.

* * *

-Patrulla 11:35 AM-

Rompiendo el silencio del ambiente la mamífera dijo "Bien ya falta poco para el destino."

"Bien." Respondió Ben algo pensativo, mirando al zorro noto que tenía una expresión algo triste, era difícil de asegurar a primera vista pero el mismo era un zorro y sabía los trucos normalmente usados por su especie, se giró para atrás para tratar de charlar con él.

"¿Nick? ¿Estás ahí?" Dirigiéndose al zorro que parecía estar perdido mirando por la ventana.

"Si, sí. ¿Qué pasa Benedict?" Dijo Nick vagamente.

"¿Te sientes bien? Te noto algo distraído." Preguntó con un tono amistoso y con algo de preocupación, aunque se conocieran hace unas horas le era difícil no preocuparse por otro zorro conociendo que la especie era muy propensa a guardarse muchos de sus sentimientos.

"Si estoy bien, algo cansado solamente." Le respondió a Ben tratando de ocultar que no era así.

"Si tú lo dices, bien." Respondió sabiendo que algo pasaba, pero bueno no seguiría insistiendo ya que sabia que no era buena idea obligar a un zorro a sacar afuera sus sentimientos más aun no teniendo mucha confianza, luego si se daba la oportunidad le preguntaría a la coneja, o de menos eso pensó, parecía que tenían una conexión por lo que pudo notar en esos momentos que estaban juntos.

Minutos después la coneja rompió el hielo diciendo "Bien zorros, aquí estamos." Deteniendo la patrulla, coloco el freno de mano y apago el motor. Bajando todos de la patrulla se dirigieron a la puerta, segundos antes de que Benedict pudiera tocar se escuchó una vos por el timbre con intercomunicador.

"Vaya, que gordo estas… Entren, entren." Desbloqueando la puerta remotamente.

Con una pequeña sonrisa el zorro con su pata les indico que entraran primero.

Una vez adentro Nick y Judy miraron a su alrededor, era una hermosa y gran casa pero para su sorpresa todo era bastante pequeño incluso para un conejo.

"Si, sigues estando bien rojo como esos arándanos que tanto te gustan." Dijo riéndose una ardilla roja desde el piso superior.

"Claro, por qué tu tienes un pelaje nada parecido al mío, baja y deja que te vea bien RJ." Respondió Benedict de forma sarcástica.

Bajando se dirigió a Ben, el zorro colocándose de cuclillas le dio un largo abrazo.

"Cuántos años, chiquitín." Dijo Ben, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

"Cinco si no recuerdo mal." Respondió el pequeño mamífero.

Luego de un largo abrazo la ardilla estiro su ropa y mirando a los oficiales preguntó.

"¿Y bien a quien tenemos aquí?", Dijo con un tono amigable.

"Oh sí. ¿Dónde están mis modales? Judy, RJ Sciurus, RJ, la oficial Judy Hopps." Dijo el zorro indicando con su pata.

"Un placer señorita." Comentó la ardilla con un gesto como reverencial, sacándole una sonrisa a Judy.

"Un gusto." Respondió Judy.

"Y aquí el oficial Nicholas Wilde." Decía ahora Ben, señalando al otro zorro en la sala.

"Oficial." Pronuncio RJ tendiendo su pata.

"Sciurus." Dijo Nick respondiendo al apretón de patas.

"Bien, ahora. ¿Qué regalo me trajiste?" Cuestiono el roedor con un tono de emoción.

Sacando de su bolsillo Ben le entrego la micro-cámara que estaba en un pequeño contenedor. Tomándola el roedor abrió el contenedor, viéndola bien puso una cara de gran emoción.

"¡Almendras con azúcar!" Exclamo con mucha emoción.

"Hace siglos que no veo una de estas, tienes algo jugoso aquí rojo." Dijo mientras se dirigía a su laboratorio.

"Vamos vengan, que aquí tengo todo el equipo." Dijo la ardilla a los otros 3 mamíferos.

Una vez en el gran laboratorio, RJ se sentó en su silla y con la palanca subió la altura para estar cómodamente, colocando la cámara en la estación de escaneado se dispuso a iniciar los programa de análisis para luego poder desencriptar el candado virtual de la cámara y poder obtener el código de sincronización, un trabajo muy tedioso y largo.

"Y díganme de dónde sacaron esta obra maestra de la ingeniería. ¿En que estas trabajando? ¿Eh?" Cuestionaba la ardilla mientras ingresaba códigos en su gran computadora.

"Vamos, come-almendras, te conozco bien para saber que estas muy bien informado, a ver si adivinas." Expreso el zorro con un tono desafiante.

"Bueno, si no me quieres contar le preguntare a los oficiales, que por nada están aquí," Respondió con un tono como ofendido.

Los oficiales cruzaron mirada entre ellos y luego miraron a Ben para saber que decir ya que como les había dicho antes este era un caso muy sensible.

"No se preocupen, mis queridos tengo el mismo nivel de acceso que Ben sino ninguno de los 3 estarían aquí." Aclaro RJ concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

"Tanský," Musito la mamífera, casi susurrando.

La ardilla dio un gran suspiro.

"Si mi amigo, ha vuelto." Reafirmo Ben con un tono que denotaba algo de preocupación.

"No es agradable escuchar eso… ¿Pero esta cámara de dónde salió?" Le preguntaba ahora la ardilla con bastante curiosidad.

"Nick, explícanos cómo fue que terminamos encontrado esto." Ordeno el zorro dirigiéndose a Nick.

"Todo fue una gran casualidad, me llamo la atención una taza lo que me llevo a curiosear una fotografía y bueno así paso todo." Explico Nick algo distraído.

"Zorro astuto." Pensó Judy.

"Valla suerte tienes zorro." Afirmo el roedor mientras seguía muy concentrado en su tarea.

Saltando de la silla la ardilla se dirigió a la cocina para agarrar unos pastelitos de frambuesa.

"¡¿Quieren algo?!" Grito el roedor desde la cocina.

"¿Quieren algo?" Preguntaba ahora Ben a los oficiales.

"No gracias." Respondió Judy un tanto apenada.

"¿Y tu Nick? ¿Tal vez un café?" Cuestionaba ahora Ben al otro zorro.

"Sí. ¿Por qué no?" Respondió Nick un tanto desinteresado.

"¡Un café para el oficial! ¡Gracias RJ!" Le respondió Benedict con un grito al pequeño mamífero.

Unos minutos más tarde la ardilla volvió con sus pastelitos y el café para Nick.

"Aquí tienes." Dijo la ardilla mientras le entregaba el café, subiendo a su silla de nuevo abrió un pastelito y le dio un gran mordisco.

"Sigues comiendo esas cosas, eh." Comentó Benedict con un tono sarcástico.

"Sip, son mi perdición." Respondió con la boca llena.

"Terminaras como una tierna bola de pelos." Dijo Ben mientras se reía.

"Bien, esto ya quedo, ahora a esperar al des-encriptado que a lo menos llevara unas 24 horas en terminar." Explicaba la ardilla a los 3 mamíferos.

"24 horas… wow eso es mucho." Comento la coneja con cierta sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

"Si, mi querida estos Bernos se toman muy enserio su espionaje." Le respondió la ardilla mientras se estiraba en su silla.

"Si mi amigo, estos espías de Hibernalia son muy cuidadosos." Menciono Benedict con un suspiro.

"Me pregunto. ¿Qué haría esto en la casa de Adam? Parecía muy normal…" Musito Nick algo pensativo.

"Pues bien, por ahora es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer hasta que termine el proceso, te mantendré informado pero debo decirte este es un gran hallazgo, digno de un brindis." Les aclaro la ardilla.

"Ja, lo dejaremos para después." Respondió Ben.

"Oh mira la hora." Comento el pequeño mamífero. "Los invitaría a quedarse a almorzar, así nos podemos poner al día Ben y conocer mejor a los oficiales, pero además de pastelitos y alguna que otra comida para microondas no les podría ofrecer otra cosa, así que se la debo."

"No te preocupes, con Nick tenemos la costumbre de almorzar en un pequeño restaurante no muy lejos de aquí." Respondió Judy sonriéndole.

"No hay problema chiquitín, ya lo haremos bien otro día cuando todo esté más tranquilo." Dijo Ben con su pata en la espalda de la ardilla.

"Si, buena idea y podrías cocinarnos tú, que sabes del tema." Respondió la ardilla con una mirada de felicidad.

"Por qué no." Contesto Ben.

Dejando la taza en la mesa Nick le agradeció el café.

"Bueno." Dijo la ardilla saltando de su silla. "No les robo más de su tiempo, vamos, los acompaño a la puerta." Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal.

Caminando todos hasta la salida se despidieron y agradecieron por la ayuda, se movilizaron hasta la patrulla, subieron y partieron hacia el lugar donde el zorro y la coneja acostumbraban ir a almorzar en su tiempo de descanso entre patrullaje.

Ya a medio camino Nick preguntó. "Y zanahorias. ¿Hoy probaras el especial de soja? O solo comerás algunas zanahorias, jeje." Menciono el zorro con su típico tono burlón.

"Ya te lo he dicho zorro, cuando esté lista lo haré." Respondió Judy con un tono de disgusto.

"Como tú digas pelusa." Dijo Nick pensando que cada vez se acercaba más la fecha límite de su apuesta con Finnick.

Un poco curioso Ben comento. "Especial de soja. ¿Y eso?"

"Ah sí, el especial es un hot dog supremo de soja extra condimentado, y son esquistos." Respondió el zorro como si de una estafa se tratara.

"Interesante…" Añadió Ben.

Suspirando Judy siguió conduciendo tratando de no caer en las técnicas del zorro charlatán.

* * *

-Restaurante; 12:40 PM-

Estacionaron la patrulla, los 3 bajaron de la misma y se dirigieron al local. Abriendo la puerta Nick hizo un gesto con la pata para indicarle a la coneja que entrara primero, haciendo que Judy colocara una sonrisa, entrando atrás de ella mantuvo la puerta para Ben que venia más atrasado distraído por la gran publicidad del "Especial".

Una vez dentro fueron a una mesa y se dispusieron a ver el menú. Unos minutos más tarde una zarigüeya se acercó para tomar sus pedidos.

"Buenas tardes. ¿Listos para ordenar?" Les pregunto la zarigüeya a los 3 mamíferos.

"Si" Contestó Judy. "Quiero, una ensalada con Tofú y para beber un jugo de fresas por favor." Ordenó mientras señalaba el menú.

"Bien." Respondió la camarera mientras lo anotaba.

"Yo voy a ordenar una pizza individual de anchoas, con una soda." Ahora era Nick quien ordenaba.

"Ajam." Musito la camarera mientras anotaba el pedido.

"A ver, sí, yo llevare un pescado frito, con patatas fritas y una limonada, por favor." Ordenó Ben para luego regresarle el menú a la joven.

"Muy bien, enseguida saldrá todo." Respondió la zarigüeya mientras tomaba los menús y se dirigía a la cocina.

Para sacar algún tema de conversación, Nick pronuncio así de la nada. "Una pregunta Benedict. ¿De dónde se conocen tú y RJ?"

Mirándolo con una cara de no muy buenos amigos Judy dio a entender que no fuera metiche. Respondiendo el zorro dijo. "RJ es un viejo amigo, trabajamos juntos por muchos años, hace un tiempo que no nos veíamos ya que bueno ahora está viviendo aquí por temas del trabajo."

"Me alegro que pudieras recontrate con él." Comento Judy con una sonrisa.

"Si, fue bueno verlo." Respondió Ben luciendo ya más feliz.

Uno rato después la zarigüeya llego con la comida, Luego de colocar cada plato frente a su respectivo comensal de manera muy cordial les dijo. "Bien, espero lo disfruten, provecho." Con una sonrisa, agradeciendo los 3 empezaron a comer.

Luego de una placentera comida y un poco de charla Nick se levando para dirigirse al baño a lavarse las patas, una vez el zorro ya estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para oír Ben se dirigió a la coneja y le dijo. "Judy, no me gusta entrometerme en los asuntos ajenos, pero he notado a Nick algo disperso desde que estuvimos en la escena del crimen, me pregunto. ¿Paso algo?"

Respondiendo la coneja explico. "Si… La victima al parecer era conocida de un amigo de Nick, él puede que no lo demuestre, pero sé que está preocupado por su amigo… Creo, creo que no sabe cómo le afecto la noticia a su amigo y por eso esta así."

"Oh lo entiendo, gracias por la honestidad." Respondió Ben con un tono de agradecimiento.

"¿Hey de que hablan? No será de este apuesto zorro. ¿Verdad?" Cuestionaba ahora Nick sorprendiendo a ambos.

"N-No en absoluto, hablábamos de… De la patrulla y que Benedict quería probarla, verdad que sí. ¿No Benedict?" Articulaba la coneja tratando de disimular y no levantar sospecha.

"Si por supuesto, me preguntaba si podía manejar en algún momento." Respondió el zorro de manera natural como si nada, pero nunca se sabía si se lograba engañar a otro zorro.

"Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no? ¿Verdad zanahorias?" Respondió Nick sonriendo.

Una vez dejado el tema de lado pagaron por la comida y salieron hacia la patrulla, mirando a la coneja y al zorro, Nick les sugirió. "¿Les parece que maneje Benedict? Ya que salió el tema hace un rato…"

"Si, está bien." Respondió Judy entregándole las llaves a zorro.

Tomando las llaves Ben quito la alarma y los 3 subieron a la patrulla para volver a la comisaria e investigar más de Adam.

* * *

-Patrulla; 13:10 PM-

Siendo interrumpida la charla por una voz que salía de la radio de la patrulla.

"A todas las unidades disponibles, tenemos un robo en progreso con posibles toma de rehenes y delincuentes armados, repito, tenemos un robo en progreso, posibles toma de rehenes y delincuentes armados, podemos afirmar que usan munición ilegal y posiblemente mortal diríjanse lo más rápido posible al banco "Del Colmillo" en la avenida Mace al 2365, corto y fuera."

Tomando el micrófono de la radio Judy contesto. "¡Aquí la patrulla 254! ¡Estamos en camino!"

Encendiendo las luces y la sirena, el zorro acelero a fondo ordenando. "¡Indicaciones ya!"

Rápidamente la coneja le indico el mejor camino para llegar lo más rápido posible. Mientras estaban de camino de pronto ven como una van se pasa un semáforo en rojo y casi choca contra otro auto.

De inmediato Ben gira bruscamente y comienza la persecución, viendo esto la mamífera toma la radio y se comunica con central. "Aquí la oficial Hopps, en persecución de un auto a la fuga, emprendemos a su persecución y captura, solicito refuerzos, cambio."

"¡Aquí central! ¡Refuerzos no disponibles hasta nuevo aviso! ¡Proceda con cautela! ¡Corto y cambio!"

Cambiando el modo de la radio Judy dio un aviso al auto que perseguían. "¡Somos el ZPD! ¡Detengan el auto y salgan con al patas arriba!"

Haciendo caso omiso a la orden de la coneja la van acelero más golpeando la parte trasera de otro auto, haciéndolo perder el control y chocar contra unos basureros. Judy rápidamente se comunicó de nuevo con central. "¡Aquí la oficial Hopps solicitamos una ambulancia en la calle Redhud al 4000! ¡Choque y posibles heridos! ¡Cambio!"

"¡En camino! ¡Cambio y corto!"

"¡Esos tipos están locos!" Exclamo Nick molesto.

Siguiendo la persecución, luego de varios intentos fallidos por que pararan llegaron al cruce del tren, acelerando con todo la van rompió la barrera y paso en el último momento pero perdieron el control haciéndolos chocar contra un semáforo, con humo saliendo del motor aceleraron y continuaron su fuga.

Golpeando le volante el Ben grito. "¡Maldición! ¡Vamos tren termina de una vez!"

Tomando la radio la coneja se comunicó con central. "¡Aquí la oficial Hopps solicitamos la ubicación de la van con numero de patente 5ZTP806! ¡Cambio!"

"¡Entendido! ¡Se le informara cuando la tengamos! ¡2 a 3 minutos máximo! ¡Corto y fuera!"

Una vez el tren pasó, siguieron por esa calle, unos minutos después la central se comunicó.

"¡Patrulla 254 aquí central! ¡Tenemos la ubicación de su auto a la fuga! ¡A sido avistado en la vieja fundición por la calle Fisher al 5623! ¡Cambio y fuera!"

"¡Muy bien! ¡Indíquenme el camino por favor!" Exclamó Benedict mientras comenzaba la marcha.

Nick que concia muy bien la ciudad le fue indicando el camino hasta llegar a la vieja fundición, una vez allí pudieron ver la van abandonada con todas la puertas abiertas y todavía salía algo de humo, estacionando la patrulla a una distancia segura bajaron y se acercaron con cuidado.

"Llegamos tarde…" Dijo Judy con una mirada de enojo.

Acercándose a la patrulla Nick tomo la radio y se comunicó con central. "Aquí el oficial Wilde, hemos encontrado al auto en fuga, creemos que han entrado a la fundición, solicitamos refuerzos, cambio."

"¡Aquí central todavía no hay refuerzos disponibles! ¡Cambio y corto!"

Volviendo con los otros 2, Nick les dijo. "Todavía no tenemos refuerzos, estamos solos."

"Bien, vamos." Declaro Judy dirigiéndose a la entrada.

"¡Espera! ¿Pelusa que haces?" Cuestionaba Nick mientras tomaba a Judy del brazo.

"¡Nick! ¡Suéltame! ¡Hay que entrar! ¡Es nuestro trabajo! ¡Somos policías!" Exclamo la coneja molesta con el zorro.

"Pe-pero." Respondió el zorro sabiendo que tenía razón.

"Si vamos a entrar, lo haremos bien." Sugirió Ben, desenfundo su arma, era una nuevo modelo que contaba con capacidad de 12 balas dardo de ultima tecnología, con mejor precisión y alcance, nada parecido a la viejas K5.

La reviso y la dejo preparada, aunque la sabía usar perfectamente y siempre la tenía prepara, por la experiencia que gano con los años nunca estaba de más chequear el armamento si se daba la oportunidad.

Siguiendo el ejemplo los 2 mamíferos hicieron lo mismo.

Entrando con cuidado, Judy encendió la luz de su celular ya que el lugar estaba muy oscuro para ella y aunque los zorros tenían buena visión nocturna era mejor tener todo iluminado en esa vieja edificación, andando con cuidado notaron una puerta y decidieron ir a ver.

Estando en un costado de la puerta, Ben de un lado, mientras que Nick y Judy del otro, el zorro hizo una seña de que él entraría primero y ellos lo cubrirían, con un rápido movimiento Ben entro apuntando con su arma buscando rastro de alguno de los delincuentes, no habiendo encontrado a nadie exclamo. "¡Despejado!" Saliendo de la habitación se dirigieron a unas escaleras.

Unos pasos más adelante la oreja de la coneja se paró por un sonido que venía de la habitación.

"Esperen, escuche algo." Dijo Judy volviendo.

Entrando de nuevo y viendo todos los rincones no encontraron nada.

"No lo entiendo mis orejas nunca me habían fallado antes…" Expreso la coneja con sorpresa.

De pronto un ruido los hizo ver el fondo de la habitación, apuntado con la linterna de las sombras apareció un lince rojo, rápidamente todos apuntaron mientras Judy le gritaba. "¡Las patas arriba!"

Con un acento extranjero el lince respondió. "¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Es adorable, una tierna conejita, un zorro oficinista y otro policía. Uno no ve eso todos los días." Comento con una sonrisa insultante en su cara.

"¡Dije las patas arriba, no lo repetiré!" Ordenó la coneja.

"Suponía que enviaron policías de verdad, pero bueno algo es algo." Menciono el lince que inmediatamente dio un movimiento brusco para lanzarles una llave de tubo que tenía en su pata detrás de la espalda, así distraerlos y atacar.

No teniendo el resultado esperado el lince yacía inconsciente en le suelo luego de que Benedict lo derivara de un disparo.

"Y ahora quien es el oficinista." Dijo el zorro.

Acercándose mientras apuntaba movió al lince con la pata confirmando que estaba inconsciente se dio vuelta y dijo. "Este ya está, esposas por favor." Viendo esto Nick a punto de lanzarle las esposas toma su arma y grita. "¡Cuidado atrás!"

Benedict volteando es golpeado fuertemente por el lince siendo arrojado hacia unos viejos estantes, golpeando fuertemente partes de los viejos y rotos estantes caen sobre él dejándolo inconsciente y cubierto de escombros.

Reaccionando los dos mamíferos abrieron fuego sobre el lince, varios impactos después el lince pronuncio mientras se mofaba. "Ustedes no entienden. ¿Verdad? Bien, ahora corran." Mientras se quitaba los dardos clavados a su cuerpo.

Oyendo eso Nick tomo la pata a la coneja y salió corriendo hacia afuera de la habitación, mientras corrían Judy se soltó y se detuvo, a esto el zorro exclamo. "¿¡Pero que haces!? ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Con un tono de sorpresa y enojo.

"Nick no podemos hacer eso… ¡Somos policías! ¡No huimos de los problemas sean lo grande que sean! ¡Tenemos que ponernos a cubierto y pensar como detenerlo! ¡Ya que las armas son inútiles!" Respondía la coneja furiosa hacia su compañero.

De pronto Judy es arrojada contra la pared de una patada del lince, haciendo uso de su gran experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, viendo esto Nick corre hacia él con intención de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente por lo que acababa de hacer, tirando un fuerte golpe al lince, quien lo esquiva fácilmente aprovechando que el zorro actuó en caliente, a su vez lo hace tropezar, levantándose rápidamente Nick se limpia la sangre y se pone en guardia frente al lince que respondió con un gesto de provocación, mientras hacía movimientos con sus patas mientras se acercaba para atacar.

A su vez la coneja yacía casi inconsciente por el gran golpe que se dio al ser arrojada hacia la pared, en ese estado veía apenas lo que sucedía y su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas.

El lince lanza un golpe, pero Nick logra esquivarlo aprovechando que el lince se confió, rápidamente mientras el lince estaba descubierto logra golpearlo fuertemente, utilizando como ventaja su tamaño para que sea más contundente, el lince escupió algo de sangre y comento "esto será divertido." lanzado un golpe hacia el zorro, esperando que intentara esquivarlo así podía contraatacarlo cuando no se lo esperara, como supuesto sucedió, el zorro volvió a esquivar el golpe, pero cuando giro para atacar el lince lo golpea fuertemente, dejando a zorro confundido, Nick trata de golpearlo nuevamente pero fue en vano, el lince le dan un golpe en su estómago, casi sin aliento el zorro encorvado es derribado por el lince de un puñetazo y ya en el suelo lo remata con una fuerte patada en su rostro.

Dejando al zorro tirado casi inmóvil va en busca de la coneja que con todas sus fuerzas intentaba ponerse en pie, lográndolo casi apenas es tomada desprevenida por el lince que la sujeto del cuello con mucha fuerza y exclamo. "¡Va ser fácil! Un palillo rompiéndose…" Con una cara de maldad, mientras la coneja luchaba por soltarse e intentaba respirar.

"¡NADIE TOCA A MI CONEJA!" Gritó Nick que venía corriendo para derribar al maldito.

El lince soltó a Judy que cayó al suelo y débilmente respiraba, volteándose hacia Nick quien tontamente había revelado sus intenciones a gritos, de un fuerte golpe al estómago el zorro termino en el piso casi sin aliento. "Lo reconozco zorro, te subestime, ahora quédate ahí que yo tengo unos asuntos con una conejita…" Dándole una fuerte patada de nueva cuenta.

Acercándose a la coneja que se arrastraba hacía Nick, pero el zorro con todas sus fuerzas se levantó y acercándose como podía toma al lince por detrás, el lince logro zafarse de un codazo al hocico del zorro, dando unos pasos hacia atrás mientras se sujetaba la nariz que sangraba, preparándose el lince se sujeta la cabeza para sonarse el cuello y terminar con el zorro, corriendo Nick se acerca con intención de derribarlo y terminar con esto, el lince preparando para contraatacar el torpe movimiento que estaba haciendo el zorro la correr directo hacia él, pero el lince es empujado fuertemente por el zorro, haciendo que golpeara fuertemente contra una vieja pared de yeso, aprovechando la confusión del lince por el golpe Nick lo sujeta con sus dos patas del el cuello y presiona contra la pared.

Un gran ruido de ruptura se escucha, la vieja y podrida pared de yeso se agrietaba por la presión que ejercía el zorro contra el lince, un gran sonido se escucha y tanto el zorro como el lince caen hacia el vacío.

"¡NICK!" Gritó la coneja casi sin aliento mientras se levantaba sujetando su cuello, cojeo hacia el agujero que había quedado, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas grito. "¡Nick! ¡Nick! ¡Por qué! ¡No! ¡NO!" Articulaba entre gritos mientras sollozaba. "Y-yo te… Necesito… Torpe zorro…" Musito entre lágrimas y sollozos.

La coneja se levantó y asomándose por el agujero, estaba dispuesta a saltar sin importar nada para ir en busca de su Nick, no estaba pensado con claridad los sentimientos le nublaban su juicio, aun sin tener idea de lo que sea que pudiese estarla esperando haya abajo la coneja a punto de dejarse caer es detenida por un ruido de radio. "¿Hey estás ahí? ¿Dmitry me escuchas? ¡Ahj maldición! ¿Y ahora qué? Oigan muchachos, cambio.", Resonaba una vos con acento a través del aparato.

"Da, cambio." Dijo otra voz.

"Habla, cambio." Respondió otro más.

"¿Saben que fue de Dmitry? Cambio."

"Recuerdo que menciono algo de revisar la van y fue a buscar algunas herramientas, cambio."

"Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse, corto y fuera."

Todo esto siendo escuchado por la coneja que yacía llorando mirando al vacío, confundida con un montón de cosas sucediéndole a la vez, cumplir con su deber o con su compañero, mente o corazón, el dolor y la tristeza era muy fuerte pero la ira se hacía lugar, cerrando su puño mientras soltaba aire con fuerza la coneja de un gran suspiro se limpió un poco las lágrimas, respiro para tranquilizarse y se acercó a la radio para agarrarla, la tomo y cojeando se dirigió hacia donde estaba Benedict inconsciente debajo de las maderas.

"Ben, Ben, despierta por favor. ¡Vamos!" Insistía la coneja mientras retiraba las maderas y los escombros, dándose por vencida se dejó caer, quedando en silencio mientras esos pensamiento la invadían de nuevo.

* * *

 **Momentos antes**

-Banco "El colmillo"; 12:50 PM-

Bajando de una camioneta de una compañía de limpieza, los trabajadores se acercaron al banco para ingresar, entrando los 4 trabajadores uno de ellos se acercó al agente de seguridad.

"Espera un minuto novata quítate eso y mira a la cámara." Le dijo el agente a la nutria señalando a la cámara.

"No lo creo." Respondió desenfundando un revolver, golpeo fuertemente al guardia. "¡Todos al suelo, ahora!"

A su vez sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo y fueron ordenado a las animales que se encontraban en el lugar. Viendo a un mapache anciano la nutria se acercó y dijo, "Lo siento pero no habrá trato especial. ¡Al suelo!" tomándolo lo tiro al suelo.

"Mis amigos y yo vamos a hacer un pequeño retiro, si alguien llama a la policía o da la alarma recibirá un disparo, y para que quede claro con estas municiones no se levantaran para ver el sol nunca más." Dijo la nutria mientras caminada alrededor.

De pronto una suricata, que era del cuerpo de bomberos se lanza sobre un conejo parte de los delincuentes, forcejeando para quitarle el arma, oyéndose un disparo la suricata cae al suelo, segundos después comienza a retorcerse tomándose del cuello como si no pudiera respirar, segundos más tarde quedo inmóvil, uno de los delincuentes se acercó para tomar el pulso "Esta muerta." Comento en voz alta.

"Vean, si alguno se hace el héroe terminara así." Grito la nutria señalando el cuerpo que fue retirado por uno de sus compañeros.

Yendo hacia la puerta, la nutria encadeno las mismas, pero al ver un oficial que venia despistado salió y le apunto con el arma y con un acento extranjero le dijo. "No quiero ver a ningún policía intentando entrar o empezare a dispararle a los rehenes y créeme estos dardos no son normales, y tú lo sabes." Dejándolo espero que se alejara para volver a entrar y cerrar todo.

Rápidamente el oficial tomo su radio y se comunicó con la central. "¡Central aquí Horton! ¡Tenemos una situación de rehenes! ¡Repito! ¡Rehenes en el banco "El Colmillo"! ¡Solicito refuerzos, cambio!"

"¡Entendido! ¡Estamos avisando a todas las unidades! ¡Quédese en la zona! ¡Cambio y corto!"

Pasado unos minutos muchas patrullas llegaron a la zona junto a un centro de mando móvil, bajando todos los oficiales se pusieron a cercar la zona y desviar el tráfico.

El jefe se acercó al oficial Horton y le dijo.

"¡Horton!".

"¡Jefe!" Respondió el lobo.

"Bien. ¡¿Que tenemos aquí?!" Le pregunto.

"¡Al parecer una nutria está liderando un atraco al banco! ¡Están fuertemente armados y usted sabe que usaran municiones ilegales!" Respondió al jefe.

"¡Esta semana no puede empeorar!" Refunfuñó el búfalo.

Subiendo al centro de mando móvil el jefe se reunió con otros agentes de alto rango y con el negociador, charlaron por varios minutos de la táctica a usar y esperando la llamada del delincuente, siendo interrumpidos por una oficial nutria que dijo "¡Jefe! ¡La central nos comunicó que los agentes Wilde y Hopps con el agente Hunter están en una persecución de un auto a la fuga! ¡Se presunta que están huyendo después de irrumpir ilegalmente a un laboratorio de Tundra Town!"

Con sus pesuñas en la frente el jefe respondió. "¡Bien! ¡Manténgame informado!"

Momentos después el teléfono sonó, todos en la sala hicieron silencio para que el negociador pudiera contestar. "Si" Dijo el negociador, de inmediato el jefe dio una señal al técnico para que diera retorno a los demás.

"Esto es lo que va a hacer, quiero que nos traigan comida y si intentan algo más habrá consecuencias." Ordeno la nutria cortando la llamada inmediatamente.

"Bien, enviaremos una pizzas para poder colocar micrófonos y tener más oportunidad de escuchar sus planes…" Ordeno el búfalo dirigiendo a los demás oficiales.

Los técnicos comenzaron a preparar los micros y lo necesario, para cuando llegaran las pizzas.

Luego de unos minutos la nutria se comunicó con central para tener más noticias de los agentes que estaban en persecución.

"Aquí la oficial Colen, cambio."

"Si oficial, cambio." Se escuchó por la radio.

"Solicito el estado de la patrulla 254, cambio." Respondió la nutria.

"La patrulla está a la espera de la localización del auto en fuga, solicitaron una ambulancia por un choque y solicitaron refuerzos que están a la espera, cambio."

"Entendido, cambio y corto." Dijo la mamífera dirigiéndose a informarle al jefe.

"Jefe, tengo noticias de los oficiales, al parecer hubo una accidente, un auto fue golpeado por la van en fuga." Informo la nutria al búfalo.

"¿Muy grabe?" Pregunto el búfalo.

"No señor, recibí información de emergencias y están fuera de peligro." Respondió la nutria. "También me informaron que están esperando la ubicación de los delincuentes."

"Entendido, gracias Colen." Dijo el búfalo siendo interrumpido por unos oficiales que estaban ingresando con las cajas de la pizza para prepararle los micrófonos.

De forma rápida los técnicos escondieron los pequeños micrófonos, haciendo lo menos posible de desorden para que no se notara nada. Una vez listo y probado, salen del centro de mando y se dirigen a la puerta del banco, dejando la comida se alejan.

Muchos agentes, a una distancia de seguridad, esperan a que la mamifera abriera la puerta, saliendo siempre con su revolver les apunta mientras uno de sus colegas agarro las cajas, y empujaron a un caracal con una gran caja de metal colgada en su cuello. Acercándose los agentes le apuntan y lo reducen, llevándolo la gran caja al jefe.

Una vez todos reunidos leen las exigencias que estaban escritas en la tapa de la caja. "2 autobuses con los tanques llenos, un helicopterito con el tanque lleno, nos dan hasta las 8PM para cumplirlo y luego empezaran a dispararle a los rehenes cada 40 minutos," Explico el jefe, inmediatamente el comandante de la fuerzas especiales respondió. "¿Helicóptero? un autobús tal vez."

Esperando a que llamara otra vez y monitorizando los micrófonos la nutria aparecía otra vez para hablar con el jefe. "Jefe Bogo, los agentes encontraron al auto a la fuga, están en la vieja fundición, solicitaron refuerzos pero todavía están a la espera." Explico la nutria preocupada.

"El primer equipo que esté disponible mándelo para allá y manténgame informado. ¿Entendido?" Ordeno el búfalo.

"¡Entendido señor!" Respondió la nutria regresando a su puesto.

Unos momentos después los técnicos recibieron sonido de los micrófonos. "Señores, tenemos algo aquí." Comunico uno de los técnicos encendiendo el altavoz, una conversación se oía pero en otro idioma.

"¿En que idioma están hablando?" Pregunto el comandante.

"Pensamos que es rusky…" Se aventuró a decir uno de los técnicos.

"Necesitamos un experto. ¡Consigan a uno ya!" Respondió el búfalo con un tono alto.

Mientras tanto dentro del banco la nutria y compañía repartían uniformes, todos iguales a los suyos.

"Bien." Explicaba la nutria. "Ahora se pondrán estos." Mientras sujetaba uno de los uniformes.


	3. Un Plan Perfecto

**No pudo comenzar si antes agradecer a Rene "Mi beta" Gracias por los consejos, la ayuda, todo. Espero les agrade el cap. Y bueno a los colegas del grupo disfruten.**

 **Capitulo Tres: Un plan perfecto**

* * *

-Ese mismo día; 12:02 PM-

En una esquina, esperaba una nutria vestida con ropa de trabajo, mirando su reloj molesta de que ya era tarde, momentos después una van se acercó, parando unos segundo abrió la puerta y la nutria subió, una vez sentada hablo, "Llegan tarde."

"Lo siento jefa." Respondió el coyote que estaba conduciendo.

"Bien, pero será mejor que pises a fondo." Le contesto.

Rápidamente el coyote acelero la marcha y continúo, sería un largo camino.

"Todos saben exactamente que hacer. ¿Verdad? No quiero sorpresas." Les dijo la mamífera, aunque confiaba en su equipo nunca estaba de más asegurarse.

Los 3 mamíferos respondieron de forma afirmativa, un conejo experto en armamento, un coyote muy hábil al volante y con conocimientos en mecánica y un zorro muy hábil con las patas no había lugar donde no pudiera entrar o salir.

Eran un gran equipo, habían hecho muchos trabajos juntos, desde robar un simple banco a entrar en una facilidad de máxima seguridad, sus servicios eran muy requeridos pero solo aceptaban siguiendo sus propios criterios.

Todo comandado por la mente maestra, una nutria con mucha experiencia.

* * *

-Banco "El Colmillo"; 12:49PM-

Estacionando la van los 4 bajaron, tomando las herramientas de trabajo, además del carrito para llevar los productos y las maquinas, con todo listo se colocaron su mascaras con filtros y entraron al banco, subiendo las escaleras la nutria se acercó al guardia de seguridad…

* * *

 **Tiempo Presente**

"Bien." Explicaba la nutria. "Ahora se pondrán estos." Mientras sujetaba uno de los uniformes.

Rápidamente todos empezaron a colocarse los uniformes, mientras ella y sus compañeros les apuntaban.

Mientras tanto

Un chacal se acercaba apresurado a uno de los oficiales que estaba parado al lado de una de las patrullas que cortaban la calle.

Jadeando les hablo "A…" Dando una gran bocanada de aire. "¡Agente!"

"¿Se siente bien señor?" Respondió el agente, con su pata preparada en su arma por la delicada situación que estaba sucediendo

"Si, si solo me agite, ya estoy algo viejo para estos tratos." Le respondió más tranquilo.

"Bien. ¿Necesitaba algo?" Contesto, el oficial.

"Soy Pavel Sokolov. Soy profesor, aquí mi credencial." Sacando su billetera le mostro la credencial al oficial. "Me contactaron para traducir unas conversaciones."

"Central, aquí Terens. Llego el especialista, cambio." Hablando por su radio.

"Copiado oficial, déjelo pasar, cambio y corto." Respondió central.

"Puede pasar Señor, diríjase a centro de comando." Mientras le señalaba la dirección.

"Gracias." Respondió mientras caminaba hacia el centro de mando.

Una vez adentro el jefe lo recibió. "Buenas tardes, usted debe ser nuestro experto."

"Si soy Pavel Sokolov, profesor de rusky avanzado." Tendiendo su pata.

Respondiendo al saludo el búfalo vocifero. "Un gusto."

"Se me dijo que tendría que traducirles unos diálogos…" Comento el chacal.

"Si, Johnson por favor reproduzca la conversación." Dirigiéndose al técnico.

"De inmediato señor." Respondió el técnico mientras preparaba el audio.

Poniéndolo se escuchó una conversación, inentendible para todos excepto Pavel, que escuchaba atento, anotando algunas cosas en su libreta, minutos después termino la conversación.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunto el búfalo.

Tomando su libreta el chacal respondió "Esto, no se si significara algo para ustedes pero bien, el primero que hablo dijo que le cayó mal una hamburguesa que comió, otro le respondió que le daba su abuela cuando se sentía mal, luego otro se unió a la charla y comento algo de una apuesta, y…"

Siendo interrumpido por el jefe. "Espere un minuto, en toda esta conversación. ¿Dijeron algo relevante para la situación?"

Mirando sus anotaciones el mamífero le contesto. "Lo lamento, pero es más de lo mismo."

"¡Maldición!" Gritó el búfalo golpeando la mesa, suspirando comentó. "Disculpen."

Todos un poco sobresaltados hicieron un largo silencio.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto dentro del banco.**

"¿Cómo va todo?" Preguntó la nutria a uno de sus colegas.

"Una hora y estará listo." Respondió su colega el zorro.

Dejándolo trabajar se retiró para ir a hablar con el conejo.

"Vic" comento el conejo.

"Es jefa Lyneth para ti conejo." Respondió la mamífera con un tono serio.

Sorprendido el conejo respondió "Lo siento jefa."

Sonriendo la nutria rio y le dijo "Solo bromeaba." Mientras seguía riendo, tranquilizándose un poco respiro y siguió "Bien, bromas aparte Maka me comunico que en una hora todo estará listo, así que hay que empezar con el movimiento."

"Entendido." Respondió el conejo.

Mientras tanto el zorro estaba concentrado con sus tareas, estaba bastante alejado de todo el grupo de rehenes en una zona apartada del banco, con taladro en mano estaba perforando el piso y colocando cartuchos de termita de forma bien equilibrada.

Una vez puesto todos los cartuchos saco de sus herramientas el controlador que encendería los cartuchos de tal forma que cortara el concreto de forma pareja y segura, colocando los ignitores preparo todo, para entonces salir de la pequeña estructura, que había construido para el humo y los gases de la termita, la cerro encendió el filtro y lo acciono el controlador.

Encendiéndose la luz roja el programa inicio, con una reacción en cadena cada cartucho se inició, chispas y humo salían, se podía ver como la termita iba penetrando el concreto y acero.

Unos minutos después el humo y los gases fueron absorbidos por el filtro, revelando el agujero que llegaba al viejo sótano, clausurado hace muchos años cuando el banco se remodelo y modernizo, cumpliendo las nuevas normas de construcción y seguridad para construcciones tan antiguas, se reforzaron los cimientos y se rellenó totalmente de concreto, pero por ahorrarse unos millones dejaron partes vacías y falsificaron los planos para engañar a los inspectores.

Desmontando la estructura, el vulpino alisto los cables para bajar y seguir con el trabajo, antes de bajar dejo caer una barra luminosa, viendo que todo se veía bien se dispuso a bajar. Una vez abajo coloco la lámpara e ilumino el lugar, se veía antiguo de unos 150 años, el banco era uno de los más antiguos en la cuidad.

Encendiendo su linterna de cabeza saco su Tablet y busco los planos que habían obtenido de uno de sus viejos contactos, Hudson un experto en conseguir información entre otras cosas, siguiendo los planos se dirigió a la parte más vieja y débil que antiguamente conectaba con los antiguos túneles de alcantarillado que no se usaban desde hacía unos 100 años cuando menos, estructuras conocidas por pocos por no decir nadie de esta generación.

Llegando a dicha locación se puso a trabajar, ya no requería mucha energía para hacer un agujero en esa vieja pared, sacando su taladro realizo cuatro orificios, coloco unas pequeñas cargas de C4 para luego colocar los detonadores, se alejo y activo el detonador.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó y una gran ráfaga de viento se dirigió al hueco que ahora había, esperando que el polvo se dispersara el mamífero se acercó alumbrando "¡Carajo! Pero que peste, suerte que trajimos las máscaras." Comentó el zorro.

Adentrándose en los viejos túneles caminó siguiendo los planos, unos minutos después llegó a una vieja puerta de servicio, era de madera y estaba toda podrida además estaba tapeada del otro lado, utilizando un pequeña barreta el vulpino la clavo fuertemente en la podrida puerta, haciendo palanca con todas sus fuerzas, la puerta no quería ceder, rendido dejo la barreta y se fue a buscar la artillería pesada.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos regreso al agujero, tomando la cuerda escalo y salió, dirigiéndose hasta su caja de herramientas saco una cierra angular y le coloco una hoja para madera, también tomo otras de repuesto, tomando un largo cable alargador lo dejo caer por el agujero y con cuidado bajo un pequeño generador, más que suficiente para su máquina.

Una vez abajo se dirigió con todo hacia donde estaba la puerta dejando el generador a una distancia prudente, así como en un lugar seco, conecto el alargador y la encendió. Una vez cerca de la puerta se colocó sus gafas de protección además de una máscara filtradora para el polvo y las esporas de moho.

Encendiendo la cierra comenzó a cortar por el borde, varios minutos tanto de trabajo como de esfuerzo y la puerta empezaba a estar más suelta, usando otra vez la barreta la incrusto y jalando con mucha fuerza de palanca la puerta se soltó de sus viejas bisagras, entonces de un fuerte golpe la puerta termino en el piso, un gran avance pero todavía había que sacar el muro de madera mucho más nuevo y más duro.

Encendiendo nuevamente la cierra el zorro se dispuso a cortar las maderas del muro, luego de varios intentos y un cambio de hoja el mamífero se dio por vencido, así que volvió para tomar otras herramientas, volviendo traía un gran mazo, varios formones, distintas mechas para el taladro y como última opción C4.

Varios minutos más tarde después de intentar con todo golpes, taladrando, cortando y demás nada parecía poder con este muro que alguna vez se construyó, "Bien C4 tu serás la ganadora." Menciono el zorro.

Tomando los explosivos los coloco en las puntas y una gran cantidad en el medio, preparando los detonadores dejo todo listo, entonces levantando la vieja puerta la coloco otra vez como bien pudo, solo era para ayudar a dirigir la carga, alejándose bastante y resguardando las herramientas acciono el detonador.

Un gran estruendo se oyó y la podría puerta voló en pedazos, una gran polvareda de restos de puerta, moho y algo del viejo material de construcción lleno el lugar, por suerte el vulpino tenía su máscara y gafas así que espero a que todo se dispersara, momentos después todo estaba más despejado, así que se dirigió a ver si tuvo éxito, efectivamente el muro ya no existía, solo quedaban restos en el suelo, a todo esto el zorro reía de satisfacción.

Abriéndose paso por los restos el vulpino se adentró, mirando a su alrededor se podía ver a simple vista que esta sección era mucho más moderna, siguiendo su camino llego a otra puerta mucho más nueva, pero se a simple vista se podía notar que no se usaba desde hacía mucho, intentando abrirla era obvio que estaba con varios seguros, pero eso era pan comido, unos minutos de ganzuado después logro abrir todas las cerraduras, con cuidado la empujo para ver, la abrió sin problema ya que eran unos túneles de mantenimiento, ya estos eran relativamente nuevos y se notaba que eran utilizados ya que tenia iluminación y estaban cuidados.

Apagando la linterna nuevamente miro los planos, ya había llegado al túnel principal que conectaba con el subterráneo, guardando la Tablet se dispuso a volver y preparar todo para escapar por todos estos túneles, llegando nuevamente a la puerta que había destruido tomo todas las herramientas y las guardo, volvió para tomar el generador dejándolo cerca de su caja de herramientas, para finalmente subir por la cuerda.

Una vez arriba guardo todo lo que esta desparramado y se dispuso a preparar la mezcla para tapar el agujero así una vez todos abajo podía tapar y de esta manera la policía no sabría que habría sido de ellos.

Haciendo el preparado, que consistía de un cemento mezclado con epoxy para que cuajara rápidamente y fuera muy difícil de detectar, sumando a esto además de la ubicación alejada, así como que fuera la zona de mantenimiento con máquinas, basureros y más, además había hecho el agujero donde estaba un gran contenedor de basura que anteriormente había movido. Una vez que estaba todo listo se dirijo a informarle a la nutria.

"Lyneth, está todo listo." Le informo el zorro a la nutria.

"Perfecto, comencemos la fase 2." Respondió la mamífera.

"Entendido." Comento el zorro.

Dirigiéndose a unos de los bolsos que habían traído el conejo saco unas granadas de humo, las tomo y la dejo preparadas.

Dirigiéndose a los rehenes el conejo y el coyote comenzaron a pararlos y llevándolos a la salida principal, mientras tanto el zorro colocaba un dispositivo en la puerta principal, dejando todo listo se acercó a la nutria, le informo que ya estaba listo y le entrego un detonador.

Tomando las granadas el conejo le dio una al coyote y a la vez los dos las arrogaron hacia la salida, estas granadas no eran normales tenía una cuenta atrás programable.

Una vez hecho esto el coyote y el conejo se juntaron con los otros 2 mamíferos. "¡Muy bien! ¡Cuando escuchen un fuerte ruido y vean que las puertas caen corran y salgan!" Grito la nutria.

Dicho esto la nutria acciono el detonador con lo que comenzó a actuar el dispositivo de la puerta que de a poco iría cortando la cadena y los marcos de las puertas, viendo esto la nutria dejo caer su última granada de humo sesteándola a pocos segundos, una ves detonada y comenzado a salir humo los 4 se dirigieron a la sala de mantenimiento para escapar, momentos después la puertas cayeron para afuera y todo el grupo de rehenes salió fuera de control, a su vez las granadas también se detonaron creando mucho más humo y caos.

A todo esto los 4 mamíferos ya habían bajado y el zorro con ayuda jalaba del cable para mover el contenedor y poder tapar el agujero con su preparado, una vez hecho esto todos tomaron los bolsos y emprendieron el viaje por los túneles.

"Lo logramos." Afirmo el coyote.

"No cantes vitoria antes de tiempo Nick." Comento el conejo.

"Bueno no está herrado, tenemos casi ganado el tema." Le replico el zorro.

Llegando a la última puerta todos pasaron, cerrándola detrás suyo.

"Perfecto, fase dos exitosa ahora la fase tres." Afirmo la mamífera.

Tomando un bolso el zorro saco otros uniformes y le entrego uno a cada uno, rápidamente todos comenzaron a quitarse los otros uniformes y colocarse los nuevos.

"Hey cuidado a donde miran." Ordeno el conejo dirigiéndose a los 2 mamíferos.

Afirmando con la cabeza los 2 mamíferos asintieron.

A esto la nutria rio disimuladamente viendo lo que el conejo había dicho.

Una vez todos listos con nuevos uniformes de mantenimiento del subterráneo, guardaron todo lo otro y continuaron hacia la salida, llegando a una puerta de servicio la abrieron y los 4 salieron al subterráneo como si nada y actuando como trabajadores que ya habían acabado, siguieron su camino hasta la escalera mecánica que llevaba a la superficie, una vez allí caminaron hasta una camioneta estacionada a unos metros de la salida del subterráneo, abriendo y metiendo todos los bolsos y cosas, subieron para entonces partir hacia la casa segura.

"Salió de manual." Comento el coyote.

"Si, todo salió muy bien." Afirmo la mamífera.

* * *

 **Minutos antes**

"Alguna novedad." Preguntaba el búfalo al experto.

"Nada, lo siento." Respondió el chacal.

"Maldita sea." Gruño el jefe, pensado el búfalo decía en su mente. "Hoy no es mi día, este robo, como termino esa persecución con Wilde y Hopps, no pude conseguir las entradas para el concierto de Gazelle, debería de haber hecho caso a mi padre y estudiar historia."

-Banco "El Colmillo"; 15:43PM-

"¡Jefe! ¡Jefe bogo!" Gritaba un agente.

"¿¡Que pasa!? Terens." Respondió el búfalo preocupado.

"¡Hay fuego en la puerta principal! No estamos seguros de que es, los artificieros están alistando un." Siendo interrumpido por un fuerte ruido.

Escuchando esto el jefe salió y vio como del banco salían muchos mamíferos corriendo y a la vez humo del mismo, rápidamente las fuerzas especiales los contuvieron, una vez todos fueron reducidos se los llevador en custodia para poder interrogarlos, eran muchos así que habían alistado unos buses para transportarlos a la comisaria.

Minutos después todos estaban listos por lo que el bus partió, ya despejado el humo y el caos, los artilleros entraron para buscar posibles amenazas, buscando bien no se encontró amenaza alguna solo hallaron las granadas de humo ya agotadas, las pertenecías de los rehenes y tristemente el cuerpo de la suricata.

Saliendo informaron que estaban fuera de peligro y comunicaron la noticia de la fatalidad.

Bogo con su pesuñas en la frente estaba molesto por la noticia, entrando junto a los agentes los paramédicos fueron a revisar al cadáver, tomando su puso el paramédico sintió algo leve "¡hey Tom creo que está viva! ¡Ven ayúdame a llevarla a la ambulancia!" dijo el antílope a su compañero.

Rápidamente la colocaron en la camilla y salieron lo más rápido posible, subiendo a la ambulancia le colocaron el electrocardiograma.

"¡Oh mira! ¡hay pulso! Es muy leve pero. ¡Hay! ¡Vamos rápido! ¡Al hospital! Afirmo el antílope.

Rápidamente su compañero acelero a fondo y partieron al hospital.

* * *

 **Horas antes**

Estando inconsciente en el suelo Benedict tenía extraños recuerdos.

 _Con los ojos entre abiertos el mamífero apenas veía lo que sucedía a su alrededor, un gran incendio, ruidos de sirenas y voces poco entendibles se oían, estaba muy mareado no entendía que estaba pasando, perdiendo el conocimiento de nuevo._

 _Volviendo a entre abrir los ojos, se podía notar luces blancas que pasaban y una voz que le hablaba, pero apenas entendía, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, mucho más fuerte en su oreja izquierda que notaba un fuerte pitido en la misma, también su mano se sentía un ardor igual que su cola y parte de su espalda._

 _Nuevamente abriendo sus ojos que eran encandilados por una fuerte luz, muchas voces se oían, pudo ver como una máscara era colocada en su hocico y al momento cerro los ojos y se durmió._

 _Despertándose de golpe mientras caía, en un vacío negro, mareado escuchaba muchas voces mezcladas, "Hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti" "¡Corree!" "¡NOOOOO!" El vacío se convertía en fuego y el mamífero seguía cayendo y escuchando voces ya ahora eran inentendibles._

"¡Stellaaaa!" Grito el zorro despertando bruscamente, estaba bastante mareado y con un dolor en la cabeza.

"¡Ben!" Grito la coneja que estaba a su lado hace unos minutos luego que no logro despertarlo.

Entre sollozos hablaba "¡Nick! El… cayo y me salvo, yo… me… quede como una tonta y no hice nada… ¡Soy una torpe! No…"

Viendo esto el zorro adolorido la tomo y la acerco a su hombro para tranquilizarla "Tranquila, tranquila, no es tu culpa, tienes que calmarte, tenemos que tranquilizarnos y buscar a Nick él nos necesita no podemos perder el tiempo." Mientras con su pata levemente la consolaba.

Respirando la mamífera se tranquilizó, dejando de llorar se mantuvo así por unos segundos hasta que el vulpino comento "Bien, Bien ya está." Tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo el zorro le limpio sus lágrimas "Respira lentamente." Comentaba Ben.

"Gracias, ya estoy algo mejor." Agradeció la mamífera con un leve abrazo.

"Está bien es comprensible, el corazón te la puede jugar pero ahora hay que pensar en qué hacer." Respondió el vulpino mientras trataba de levantarse.

Viendo esto la coneja rápidamente lo ayudo, apoyándose contra la pared el zorro respiraba.

"¡Estas sangrando!" Afirmo la coneja.

"No es nada, mi oreja es muy sensible desde que me herí hace décadas, por poco la pierdo." Respondió mientras se palpaba la oreja, cerrando los ojos y con la pata en la frente comentó "Oh santos bizcochos mi cabeza. ¿Pero qué paso? Estaba inconsciente. ¿Cómo pudo despertar y tomarme de esa forma? ¿Algún inhibidor tal vez? Pero es muy improbable…" Comentaba el zorro.

"Todo fue muy rápido, se levantó rápidamente y te ataco, abrimos fuego sobre él pero fue en vano, luego huimos pero nos alcanzó, me golpeo y Nick…" Dando una pausa la mamífera respiro y continúo. "El me defendió hasta lo último y se sacrificó por mí, los dos cayeron por la ruptura de una vieja pared hacia el interior de la fundición…" Termino de explicar casi llorando.

Acercándose Ben coloco su pata en el hombro de Judy y le dijo. "¿Estas bien?"

"Adolorida." Respondió la mamífera. "¿Stella? Gritaste ese nombre al despertar."

"No fue nada, viejos recuerdos." Respondió con un todo de normalidad para evitar sospechas, no era el momento ni lugar para eso había cosas más importantes "Okay, las armas son inútiles, Nick está perdido en combate y no sabemos cuántos más hay." Suspirando continuo. "Eh estado en peores." Comento el zorro.

"Espera, mira." Menciono la coneja tomando la radio. "Logre escuchar a tres mamíferos más, parecían estar dispersos." Finalizo la coneja.

"Eso ya es una ventaja. ¿Comentaron algo de nosotros?" Le pregunto a la coneja.

"No para nada, no están enterados." Respondió Judy.

"Tenemos la sorpresa de nuestro lado." Afirmo el vulpino. "Bien, Judy tu ve en busca de Nick y ten mucho cuidado, ve por la sombras, yo buscare a los otros tres." Tomando un puñado de cenizas, cerró sus ojos y se llenó toda la cabeza con ellas, haciendo que su pelaje quedara negro como la noche "Tendré que ser sigiloso para acabar con los tres." Comentó el vulpino.

Un poco sorprendida la mamífera afirmo con la cabeza y los dos salieron de la habitación.

"Recuerda mantente en las sombras." Menciono el zorro a la coneja que se estaba alejando en dirección de las escaleras.

Minutos más tarde el vulpino se movía sigilosamente, dirigiéndose al piso de arriba, llegando a una esquina se asomó con cuidado y vio a un lobo que se dirigía al borde, que se había generado por un derrumbe de unas viejas paredes separadoras, mirando hacia todos lados dejo el rifle apoyado contra la pared y bajando su bragueta se puso a orinar por el borde.

Viendo esto Ben vio su oportunidad, acercándose lentamente tomo el fusil del lobo, rápidamente se acercó a él y dio un golpe certero en las piernas del lobo, usando arma, cayendo, totalmente confundido el lobo apenas manoteo su pistola, pero recibió un fuerte golpe con la culata del fusil y cayo inconsciente, el vulpino usando la correa del arma lo ató de tal forma que lo dejo inmovilizado.

Siguiendo su camino se dirigió al piso de arriba, tenía el fusil que tomó del lobo, pero revisando la munición vio que eran ilegales, veneno de una araña muy toxica, el veneno no era mortal, si se detenía a tiempo, pero su síntomas eras muy bruscos, si no se era un experto se podía confundir con la muerte.

Sospechaba que como había pasado antes con el lince no le harían efecto los dardo, él tenía sus sospechas sabía que había tempranas investigaciones y sustancias prototipos que potenciaban el metabolismo y lograban contrarrestar muchos de las diferentes tipos de dardos que existían, pero eran prototipos y los estudios de la droga no tenía resultados prometedores, los sujetos de prueba sufrían daños nerviosos, así como en sus glándulas, sea lo que fuera que tenia estos mamíferos era algo revolucionario, así como posiblemente eran más que aceleradores de metabolismo, eran mejoras a otro nivel, ese lince, su movida fue sobre natural.

Continuando por las sombras el zorro se movía despacio buscando a los otros dos, ya en el piso de arriba escuchó un leve ruido, rápidamente se ocultó tras la esquina, esperando unos segundos se asomó apenas, no viendo nada decidió salir lentamente dando unos pasos se detuvo bruscamente al sentir algo en su espalda.

"Mueve un musculo y no la contaras." Afirmo una voz.

"Está bien." Respondió Ben dejando caer el arma, de pronto un gran ruido se escucha, haciendo que el mamífero se desconcentrara y se moviera un poco.

Aprovechando esto el vulpino giro su cuerpo usando su cola para empujar el arma hacia un lado mientras su cuerpo iba hacia el otro, inmediatamente con su mano derecha tomó fuertemente la mano que sostenía el arma desde su base de modo que el ornitorrinco no pudiera mover ninguna, inmediatamente con su pata derecha golpeo al pico de pato en la cara para luego clavarle una patada justo en las costillas con su pierna izquierda, la misma que uso para barrerlo mientras empujaba su cabeza hacia abajo, toda la secuencia no le tomo más de 2 segundos en completarse dejando como resultado al ornitorrinco en el piso muy golpeado y confundido, acercándose el zorro lo noqueó de un pisotón.

A todo esto un zorro ártico salía de una habitación mientras enojado decía "Maldita sea uno no puede estar tranquilo un momento, que es todo ese…" Quedando en silencio mientras veía a su compañero tirado y a su lado lo que parecía un zorro pero era negro y su estatura era mayor de lo normal.

"¡Oh govnó! ¡Aléjate de mí, demonio!" grito el mamífero mientras echaba a correr.

Viendo esto Ben comenzó a perseguirlo, corriendo velozmente lo estaba alcanzando, viendo la oportunidad se lanzó sobre él, chocándolo, ambos golpearon contra una ventana que estaba tapeada, del gran golpe las tablas cedieron y los dos mamíferos cayeron sobre la van, por suerte el zorro ártico absorbió todo el golpe y quedo inconsciente, tronándose la espalda y el cuello Ben tomó el pulso del mamífero, asegurándose que estaba fuera de peligro salto al suelo para dirigirse a una ambulancia que estaba a unos metros y otras patrullas también.

Pero fue sorprendido por un oficial "¡Alto ahí! ¡Arrodíllese y coloque sus patas en la nuca!" ordeno el león.

* * *

 **Momentos antes**

Habiendo escuchado el consejo del zorro la mamífera se dirigió hacia las escaleras para descender en busca de su compañero, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, ella se esperaba lo peor, continuando con su camino llego hasta las escaleras bajando cuidadosamente, se encontró con escombros y paredes caídas, por suerte por su tamaño pudo pasar muy justo por un orificio pero a último momento se llevó una profunda cortada con restos de unos fierros.

"¡AH! ¡Dulces galletas con queso!" Exclamó Judy de dolor, sacando de unos de sus estuches, la mamífera tomo una venda que tenía por cualquier emergencia, vendando su brazo continuo con su camino, mientras pensaba que tendrían que buscar otra forma de salir.

Estaba en alerta con sus ojeras en punta por si cualquier cosa pasaba, además estaba un poco desorientada ya que el lugar era muy oscuro y usar su linterna no era buena idea, llamaría mucho la atención. Pasando unos minutos la coneja seguía yendo más profundo y descendiendo varios niveles, su cuello cada vez dolía más y se comenzaba a inflamar, la herida del brazo estaba molestando más.

Unos momentos después llego al último nivel de la estructura, parecía ser el depósito de la fundición, había muchas cajas, material de embalaje y algunas antiguas maquinas, en toda la oscuridad se llegaba a ver como atravesaba la luz por un antiguo ventiluz que estaba roto.

Rápidamente la coneja se acercó, llegando pudo ver como sobre cajas, restos de pared, partes del ventiluz y restos de escombros yacía su compañero, al ver esto la mamífera corrió velozmente y llegando se arrodillo, tomado al zorro la coneja lo intentaba despertar "¡Nick! ¡Nick responde! ¡Responde maldición!" No teniendo respuesta la mamífera acerco su oreja al pecho de Nick.

Reaccionado rápidamente la coneja comenzó con el RCP "¡Vamos Nick no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Vamos por favor!" Exclamaba la coneja.

Sin ningún resultado la coneja seguía insistiendo con todas sus fuerzas, dejando un lado el RCP comenzó a dar golpes con la base de su puño intentando hacer reaccionar el corazón del vulpino.

No habiendo resultados la mamífera rápidamente tomo su radio e intento comunicarse "¡Central! ¡Central!" Gritaba desesperada la coneja.

"¡Aquí central! Iden" siendo interrumpido por Judy que repetía "¡Oficial herido de gravedad! ¡No tiene pulso! ¡Necesito una ambulancia ya!

"¡Entendido en camino! Tardaran unos minutos guarde la calma oficial" Respondió la central.

Dejando de lado la radio con todas sus fuerzas intento arrastrar a su compañero para sacarlo de allí, la coneja comenzó a moverlo como pudo pero era muy pesado para ella y arrástralo no era buena idea ya que donde estaban había restos de la caída y correría riesgo de herirlo aún más de lo que ya estaba, tomando su cabeza por detrás para acomodarla sintió un piquete en la pata no dándole importancia continuo acomodando la cabeza y se dispuso a intentar con la respiración boca a boca, intercalando esto con los masajes cardiacos la coneja insistía "¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Reacciona!" Gritaba enojada.

Casi rendida Judy sollozaba diciendo. "Lo siento. Yo… Yo nunca lo dije… Pero debajo de ese puente cuando tú me perdonaste y nos abrazamos… Yo sentí algo… Fue extraño, nuevo para mí, no lo entendí en ese momento, no le di importancia, pero ahora lo entiendo y es muy tarde…" Finalizo Judy abrazando a Nick.

Gritando se enderezo y comenzó otra vez con los masajes, estaba cansada pero nada la detenía mientras seguía llamando a gritos a su compañero.

* * *

 **Momentos antes**

De un gran golpe el lince atravesó un techo de vidrio, terminado sobre restos de cajas y basura de la antigua fundición.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente el lince gruñía de dolor, viendo con más atención pudo ver al zorro a su lado "Maldito cretino." Refunfuño el lince, tratando de pararse noto que su hombro estaba dislocado, tomando aire con un movimiento rápido se lo acomodo "¡AHHH!" Exclamo de dolor, tronando su cuello y espalda, busco su radio para comunicarse con sus compañeros, siendo inútil, pero pudo notar una gran herida en su costado.

Rápidamente busco su dispositivo inyectable pero no tuvo suerte, lo más probable que se perdieran en la pelea, aun así en su sistema todavía quedaban los efectos, mirando por el lugar busco algo que pusiera usar para parcharse y poder salir de ahí, encontró unos restos de trapos y un rollo usado de duct tape, rápidamente improviso una parche y se vendo como mejor pudo.

Comenzó a buscar una forma de salir y subir a la superficie, encontró una salida de emergencia, al intentar abrirla noto que estaba atascada, así que de una fuerte patada la zafo. Entrando pudo ver que estaba todo obstruido y solo había un pequeño hueco, así que se dispuso a escabullirse por el mismo, una vez que paso algo trono y de golpe el hueco desapareció entre más restos, cojeando comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

Minutos después llego a una puerta que daba al exterior, empujándola la abrió y salió, comenzando a caminar se alejó de la estructura y se dirigió a un área de estacionamiento unos metros más adelante. Una vez allí se acercó a un auto bastante viejo e intento abrirlo, un poco de fuerza bruta y palanca zafo la vieja cerradura del automóvil, entrando en él, arranco la cobertura y busco los cables para encenderlo, lográndolo comenzó la marcha y se dirigió a la casa segura.

* * *

-Casa Segura; 14:20 PM-

Dejando el auto en un garaje unas cuadras alejadas el mamífero se bajó y se dirijo en dirección a la casa, llegando saco las llaves rápidamente y entro, su parche estaba empapado la herida era muy grave y aun teniendo el potenciador no era suficiente.

Rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaba el kit de primeros auxilios y el resto de material médico, tomando varías cosas se tumbó sobre una silla, tomando una botella de vodka dio un gran trago, usando una tijera corto su ropa y el parche, a su vez tomo un autoinyector y lo uso repetidamente alrededor de la herida, tomando una grapadora de sutura fue cerrando la herida con sus dedos y colocando la grapas.

Una vez la herida cerrada tomo otro trago y se dispuso a limpiar toda la sangre y vendarse, una vez ya estaba bien vendado, limpio todo el desorden que provoco, quitándose la ropa rota y sucia se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Saliendo se vistió, sentándose comenzó a pensar que sería de su compañeros "Supongo que se las podrán arreglar, tampoco podría haber ayudado más, esto no le gustara a la jefa."

Unas horas después el mamífero escucho como se abría el portón e ingresaba una camioneta, estacionado apagaron el motor y todos se dirigieron al interior. El felino estaba sentado mientras veía como los cuatro entraban mientras hablaban, viendo al mamífero la nutria comento "Oh aquí estas. ¿Salió todo bien? ¿Y los demás?"

"Tuvimos un contratiempo." Respondió el felino.

"Es broma. ¿Verdad?" Pregunto la mamífera.

Con una cara de no estar bromeando el lince negó con su cabeza.

"¡Pero qué demonios paso!" Grito la jefa. "¡Era muy simple lo que tenían que hacer!" Afirmó la nutria con un tono de enojo.

"Unos malditos policías se entrometieron y todo se complicó." Respondió temeroso.

"Espero por tu bien que hayan sido policías realmente grandes para poder con los cuatro." Decía la nutria muy molesta.

"Una… una coneja, y dos zorros, pe…" Sin poder terminar el lince termino en el piso de un golpe.

"¡Espera Lyneth! ¡Tranquila!" Decía el conejo que la sujetaba con ayuda del zorro.

Sujetándose la mandíbula el felino hablo. "¡Espera! No todo está perdido ¡Lo encontramos! Están ocultos en la fundición."

"Más te vale que así sea." Afirmo la mamífera. "Y los otros. ¿Dónde están?" Pregunto.

"Estuve escuchando la frecuencia policial, al parecer los apresaron y los llevaron a la comisaria, no mencionaron que hayan encontrado otra cosa." Respondió el lince.

"Genial, ahora tendremos que sacarlos de prisión y volver en busca del maletín." Comentaba la nutria muy molesta, soltando aire se retiró a su cuarto.

"Vic" Comento el conejo. "Ahora no Alex, tengo que pensar." Respondió cortantemente la mamífera, continuando en dirección al cuarto.

"Y dime Dmitry ¿Una coneja te pateo el trasero?" Comento el zorro mientras reía.

"¡Cállate idiota! Y no, no fue una coneja fue un mugroso vulpino." Le respondió molesto.

"Oye tranquilo viejo." Contesto el zorro.

Volviendo con los demás el conejo interrumpió de mala manera "¡Déjense de tonterías! Vic está muy molesta tenemos que comenzar a planear como sacarlos de allí, Maka comienza ahora mismo a planear como entraremos a la comisaria, tu Nick ve y deja a punto la camioneta y por ultimo Dmitry explícame a detalle todo y que lograron conseguir en el laboratorio. ¿Comprendido?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza cada uno se puso a hacer su tarea y el lince se puso a explicarle todo lo que paso, horas después ya tenían un plan a medias, el zorro tenía algunas ideas de como ingresar a lugar, necesitaba comprar varias cosas, ya iría más tarde, a su vez el coyote ya había terminado de dejar la camioneta lista para transformarla en lo que fuera necesario para el plan.

"Tendremos que volver a esa fundición para recuperar los maletines." Comentó el conejo que estaba hablando con el lince de todo lo que había pasado, siendo interrumpidos por el zorro que afirmo. "Ya tengo algunas ideas para la fuga." Levantándose Alex hablo. "Bien iré a hablar con Lyneth."

"¿Cómo está tu herida?" Pregunto el vulpino un tanto preocupado.

"No es nada, eh estado peor. ¿Recuerdas Wellheim?" Respondió el felino a su colega.

"Como olvidarlo, ese choque casi no la contamos." Afirmaba el zorro riendo por el viejo recuerdo y como se salvaron por los pelos.

Tocando la puerta del cuarto Alex menciono. "Vic, Hay que hablar, ya tenemos algunas ideas para la fuga, sé que no salió todo como lo planeamos pero no es la primera vez."

Abriendo la puerta la nutria salió. "Lo sé, pero tú sabes lo importante que es esto, lo que robamos de ese laboratorio es indispensable para nuestro gran plan, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo." Enfatizo la mamífera con su pata en el hombro del conejo.

"Si, lo sé, hemos estado planeando esto desde hace mucho, este tiempo ha sido una locura, viajes, robos, planes, mucho caos, no hemos tenido tiempo para descansar y pasarla como lo hacíamos años atrás. ¿Recuerdas el viaje que hicimos a San Pawtesburgo? La pasamos muy bien." Comentó el conejo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Cundo todo esto esté terminado volveremos a ir." Afirmo la nutria con una sonrisa.

Habiendo terminado se dirigieron con los otros que esperaban para terminar de planear todo, llegando todos se dispusieron a prestar atención al plan de la nutria, unas horas más tarde todo estaba listo, había sido un largo día, todos estaban cansados, ya todos más tranquilos charlaban de mejor ánimo.

"Hey, no sé ustedes pero yo tengo hambre. ¿Pedimos algo?" Interrumpió el coyote.

"Sí. ¿Por qué no? Hay un lugar donde tiene un salmón a la Kiev muy bien preparado, podríamos ordenar para todos." Comentó el zorro.

Siendo aceptado por los allí presentes, el zorro tomó el teléfono y se comunicó con el restaurante para ordenar, obviamente deberían ir a buscarlo ya que sería tonto dar la ubicación, aprovechando esto el zorro se dispuso a salir para comprar lo que le faltaba para el plan y luego pasaría a retirar la cena, una hora después, regreso con todo.

Entregándole la cena al conejo fue a guardar las otras cosas, llamando a todos Alex desempaqueto y dejo todo en la mesa. Ya todos sentados solo faltaba la mamífera, viendo esto el conejo fue en su búsqueda, llegando el conejo comento. "Hey Vic, ya regreso Maka con la cena. ¿Vienes?"

"¡Claro que sí! Espero que hayan comprado helado." Comentó la mamífera.

Ya todos sentados, disfrutaron de la comida mientras charlaban de los viejos tiempos. Ya habiendo finalizado seguían platicando y bebiendo Kisel, interrumpiendo la mamífera hablo. "Dmitry realmente la cagaron, pero el golpe estuvo de más, veo por tus heridas que diste lo mejor que tenías, así que brindemos por ese zorro… ¡ _Vashe zdorovie!_ _"_ Exclamo la nutria con su trago en alto y una sonrisa. Todos la siguieron y después de tomar rieron un largo rato.


	4. Consecuencias Inesperadas

**Bueno antes de empestar como siempre agradezco a Rene "el beteador" por tomare el tiempo para leer y corregir los errores y ayudar con las partes raras. Y bueno para los otr s loc s del chat, pues bien aquí esta ya podrán comprobar lo de la apuesta jeje, si mas espero lo disfruten jijiji.**

* * *

 **Capitulo cuatro:** **Consecuencias Inesperadas**

 **Tiempo Presente**

A toda velocidad una ambulancia se dirigía hacia la fundición siendo acompañada de dos patrullas, unos minutos después llegaron al destino, rápidamente los paramédicos bajaron y alistaron la camilla, así como todo lo necesario, a su vez de las patrullas bajaron los oficiales, un rinoceronte, un león y un par de lobos. "Bien señores, Wolfex, Wolford conmigo, tu Delgato quédate aquí por si pasa cualquier cosa. Bien. ¡Vamos!" Afirmo el rinoceronte.

Todos listos se dirigieron a una gran puerta de la fundición, tomando un poco de carrera el rinoceronte corrió hacia la puerta y de un gran golpe la derribó, hecho esto los tres entraron, tomando su radio, el lobo se comunicó con Judy. "¡Hopps! Aquí Wolford. ¿Dónde te encuentras? vamos en camino, cambio" Respondiendo la coneja explico. "Estamos en el último subnivel. ¡Apresúrense por favor!"

"Tranquila oficial llegaremos pronto, cambio y corto." Respondió de forma afirmativa, luego él lobo guardo su radio. "¡Por aquí!" Gritó el rinoceronte, tratando de abrir la puerta de las escaleras, estando atoradas empujo con todo el peso de su cuerpo, luego de un crujido la puerta se zafó, asomándose alumbro con una linterna, al ver que estaba despejado tomo su radio y se comunicó con Delgato.

"Encontramos un camino. ¡Manda a los paramédicos!" Ordenó el mamífero hablando por su radio.

"Entendido, cambio y corto." Respondió el león, dirigiéndose hacia los paramédicos les dijo que ya podían ingresar, rápidamente los paramédicos tomaron todo lo necesario e ingresaron al lugar.

De pronto un ruido se escuchó captando la atención del mamífero, que pudo ver como dos animales caían del edificio hacia la van, rápidamente el león desenfundo y se dirigió para ver más de cerca que sucedía, estando más cerca pudo ver lo que parecía un zorro bajando del techo de la van, al no reconocerlo ordeno. "¡Alto ahí! ¡Arrodíllese y coloque sus patas en la nuca!" Al no tener respuesta volvió a hablar.

"¡No lo repetiré! ¡De rodillas con la patas en la nuca!" Grito el oficial mientras le apuntaba.

Obedeciendo el zorro siguió su orden mientras mencionaba firmemente. "¡Oficial! ¡Está cometiendo un error! ¡Estoy de su lado!" Lentamente acercaba su pata a su bolsillo interno para tomar su placa.

"¡Aleje su pata de ahí y colóquela en su nuca! ¡Esta es la última advertencia!" Ordeno el oficial tomando una posición de ultimátum.

Retirando su pata Ben pensó de forma más tranquila que hacer. "Tendrá que ser por la malas, no es la forma que habría querido, pero no puedo perder más tiempo."

Acercándose el león tomo sus esposas para reducir al zorro, tomando su pata se dispuso a colocarle las esposas, pero fue sorprendido por un rápido movimiento de patas del zorro quien hábilmente uso las esposas en contra del león.

Cuando el mamífero estaba por esposarlo Ben giro rápidamente su pata tomando la del león, con la otra tomó las esposas tamaño medio y la cerro en dos de los dedos del mamífero, aprovechando que el mamífero quedo desconcertado Ben usando su posición como ventaja tiro con fuerza de la pata del león, como el mamífero estaba en una mala posición, ya que por ser mucho más alto se agacho para poder esposarlo, por esto el fuerte tirón provoco que todo su peso fuera para adelante, a su vez Ben encogió su cuerpo para facilitar la caída del león.

Habiendo sucedido todo muy rápido el león estaba confundido y en el suelo, rápidamente el zorro se puso de pie, metiendo su pata en su bolsillo saco su placa y comento. "Le dije que estaba de su lado, lo siento." Acercándose le tiende su pata para ayudarlo a levantarse. "Mis disculpas agente Hunter, no lo reconocí." Comentó apenado el oficial mientras se levantaba.

Con un movimiento de cabeza Ben asintió aceptando las disculpas. "Dígame. ¿Encontraron a Wilde? ¿Y qué hay de Hopps?" Preguntó el vulpino. "Un grupo de oficiales se dirigió en su búsqueda y antes de este mal entendido mande a los paramédicos." Respondió el felino apuntando en dirección de la puerta que habían tirado abajo, rápidamente Ben corrió para entrar a la fundición.

Corriendo velozmente se dirigió a las escaleras y bajo rápidamente, hasta que se topó con los otros mamíferos que estaban intentando tirar una puerta, no habiendo terminado de acercase, el rinoceronte logro tumbar la puerta, rápidamente los paramédicos entraron y corrieron hacia Judy que yacía a un lado de Nick mantenido el RCP.

"Muy bien Oficial, ahora déjenos a nosotros." Ordenó uno de los paramédicos mientras sustituía a la coneja, tomando la camisa del zorro la abrió bruscamente, a su vez su compañero le colocaba el electro, acercándose Ben coloco su pata en el hombro de Judy y comento. "Todo saldrá bien, estuviste muy bien."

Alistando el desfibrilador el mapache lo tomo y avisando grito. "¡Despejen!" Acto seguido dio una descarga en el pecho del vulpino, sin ser satisfactorio su compañero volvió a hacerle RCP. "¡Carga 300! ¡Despejen!" Ordeno el mapache y rápidamente realizo la descarga. "¡Ya tiene pulso!" Grito su compañero, rápidamente tomó una linterna y abrió sus parpados para ver si sus pupilas reaccionaban, al ver que lo hacían tomo un collarín y se lo coloco suavemente en su cuello.

Viendo esto la coneja no pudo contenerse y se acercó rápidamente. "¡Nick!"

Rápidamente el mapache con su compañero lo colocaron en la camilla-pala para llevarlo a la superficie, una vez listo la tomaron y se dirigieron a la escalera para salir, junto a ellos iba la coneja acompañada de Ben, mientras subían el zorro les comentó a los otros oficiales donde podían encontrar a los otros dos delincuentes.

Una vez en la superficie los paramédicos subieron a Nick a la ambulancia, Judy subió con Nick en la parte de atrás para que también la revisaran, a su vez Ben entro en el lugar del acompañante. Una vez todo listo partieron a toda velocidad al hospital, mientras tanto el mapache le colocaba a Nick un suero además de una mascarilla de oxígeno, luego comenzó a palpar en busca de más heridas.

Estando ya estabilizado, el mapache reviso las heridas de Judy. "Bien oficial déjeme ver esa cortadura." Comento el mamífero tomando el brazo de la coneja. "Esto dejara marca, necesitara puntos." Menciono el mamífero mientras colocaba unas gazas y más vendajes, terminando con su brazo palpo el cuello de la mamífera que no se veía muy bien. "Es muy probable que tenga una distensión, deberemos sacar rayos x."

"Gracias." Comento la coneja que estaba distraída pensando en su compañero.

* * *

 **Momentos antes**

"Central, aquí Delgato, solicito una ambulancia, nos encontramos en la fundición, cambio." Solicito el mamífero hablando por su radio.

"Entendido, ya está en camino." Respondió central.

Mientras tanto siguiendo las indicaciones del zorro los oficiales buscaban a los delincuentes que el vulpino había dejado inconscientes hace unos minutos, los oficiales Wolford y Wolfex fueron en busca del ornitorrinco en el nivel superior, mientras que su compañero se llevaba al lobo hacia las patrullas. Llegando a donde se encontraba el ornitorrinco los oficiales con cuidado lo esposaron y se lo llevaron para salir del edificio, una vez afuera lo introdujeron en una de las patrullas donde también estaba su compañero el lobo, subiendo a la misma se dispusieron a partir.

Unos minutos más tarde arribó la ambulancia, mientras se acercaba el lobo le indicaba donde estaba el herido, guiándolos hacia la van donde yacía el zorro luego de la caída con Ben, estacionados los paramédicos descendieron llevando consigo la camilla y las cosas necesarias, acercándose a ellos el león les explico lo que había pasado y les señalo al vulpino.

Rápidamente los mamíferos se acercaron para asistir al zorro, subiendo uno de ellos para revisarlo de cerca, una vez en el techo la zorrilla comenzó a palpar al mamífero en busca de lesiones, después de unos segundos noto que posiblemente había una fractura en el brazo del animal y además tenía una lesión en el cuello, rápidamente le ordeno a su compañero que le alcanzara un collarín y un inmovilizador para su brazo, acto seguido su compañero le entrego lo que pidió.

Rápidamente le coloco el collarín y cuidadosamente inmovilizo su brazo, una vez listo le pidió ayuda a su compañero y a los oficiales para bajarlo con cuidado colocándolo en la camilla, una vez recostado lo sujetaron y lo subieron a la ambulancia, subiendo con la zorrilla el león se sentó para vigilar al zorro, cerrando las puertas partieron hacia el hospital.

Quedando solo el mamífero tomó su radio y se contactó con la central para informar el estado de la situación, recibiendo órdenes de esperar a los especialistas para buscar más pistas o cualquier cosa que fuera útil, así que se apoyó en su patrulla para esperar.

* * *

-Hospital central Fleming; 2:45 PM-

Bajando rápidamente el mapache y su compañero llevaban velozmente la camilla donde se encontraba Nick, siendo acompañados por la coneja que sostenía la pata de su compañero mientras ingresaban al hospital, también Ben iba detrás de ellos, finalmente llegaron a emergencias, rápidamente lo trasladaron a otra camilla y explicaron la situación al doctor, habiendo escuchado el doctor llamo al camillero para indicarles que lo llevaran a la máquina de resonancia magnética para ver si había daño cerebral.

Obedeciendo al doctor el camillero se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el cuarto resonancias, a todo esto tanto Judy como Ben estaban con Nick pero en la puerta interna fueron detenidos por otros enfermeros que indicaron que hasta aquí podían llegar y deberían esperar hasta terminara con el estudio, a esto molesta Judy afirmo. "¡Soy oficial de policía! ¡Él es mi compañero! ¡Exijo que me dejen pasar!

Respondiendo firmemente el lémur afirmo. "Lo lamento oficial pero son la normas, nadie puede ingresar aquí solo personal del hospital, deberán esperar hasta recibir noticias del doctor."

A punto de responderle la coneja fue detenida por el vulpino que le decía que se tranquilizara, lo peor ya había pasado y que esperarían allí mientras hacían el procedimiento, no muy feliz Judy acepto y se retiraron a esperar.

Mientras tanto en la sala contigua al cuarto de resonancias los enfermeros preparaba al inconsciente zorro para el escaneo, quitándole su uniforme lo revisaron bien en busca de cualquier objeto ajeno que pudiera ser perjudicial para el escáner, revisando encontraron una herida profunda en su espalda, al parecer era restos de vidrio, con cuidado retiraron los restos y vendaron la herida.

Todo preparado lo colocaron en la máquina para iniciar con la resonancia, en la sala de monitoreo el especialista inicio la máquina, comenzando el proceso el gran electro-imán comenzó a funcionar y comenzaron a salir las primeras imágenes, unos minutos después la maquina se detuvo ya que el escáner había finalizado, analizando los resultados el especialista llamo al doctor para mostrarle los resultados.

Ya muy impaciente la coneja movía su pata de arriba a abajo golpeando al suelo mientras caminaba en círculos, siendo interrumpida por el doctor. "Oficial." Se dirigió el siervo a Judy.

"¡¿Sí?!" Respondió rápidamente la coneja.

"El oficial Wilde esta fuera de peligro ya está estabilizado, sus funciones son normales, está descansando en una habitación." Les explicaba el doctor a los dos mamíferos.

"¡Debo verlo! ¡¿Dónde está?!" Afirmo la mamífera más tranquila.

"El paciente necesita reposo, no es nada grabe pero la caída lo dejo muy golpeado y la resonancia revelo que tiene una contusión media en la cabeza lo que produjo una pequeña inflación, por esto permanece inconsciente, no hay ningún riesgo, en unas horas bajara la inflamación y despertara, por esto solo familiares pueden ingresar y quedarse con él." Respondiéndole a la mamífera.

La expresión de Judy se tornó en una de preocupación y no había nada que pudiera hacer para ver a su compañero, notando esto el vulpino pensó que no podía dejar a la mamífera en esa situación con todo lo que había pasado necesitaba ver al zorro.

"Disculpe doctor, debe dejar pasar a la oficial Hopps ya que ella es la prometida del oficial Wilde y en estas últimas horas casi lo pierde." Afirmo el zorro seriamente.

Sorprendido el siervo menciono. "Entiendo… Disculpe oficial, pediré que la lleven a su habitación, pero solo usted podrá ingresar." A su vez la coneja al escuchar lo que decía Ben lo miro confundida, para rápidamente recibir un disimulado giño del zorro, al ver esto la coneja lo entendió y acepto las disculpas del sirvo que se retiró y mando a un enfermero para que llevara a Judy a donde estaba descansando Nick.

"Disculpa, fui precipitado pero no podía dejarlo así." Le comento el vulpino a la coneja "Fue algo muy listo. Gracias." Respondió la mamífera con una sonrisa, llegando una oveja los llevo a la habitación del zorro, una vez allí dejo pasar a Judy e indico al zorro donde podía esperar, ya en la habitación la coneja fue rápidamente con su compañero y parada a un lado de la camilla se quedó mirando al zorro que estaba inconsciente por el trauma.

Fuera de la habitación Ben observaba la situación, quedándose uno minutos el zorro respiro y partió en dirección al baño para refrescarse y limpiarse las cenizas que había tenido desde la fundición, mientras terminaba noto que su oreja comenzó a sangrar otra vez así que salió en busca de algún enfermero para que le revisara esa herida y de paso su cuello que le molestaba desde el golpe que había recibido.

* * *

Minutos antes lejos del hospital una zorra se encontraba en su casa ordenado unas cosas, siendo interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono dejando lo que hacía fue para contestar. "Hola… Si soy yo… ¡Repita eso por favor! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Mi niño! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Voy en camino!" Afirmo la mamífera muy preocupada, colgando rápidamente, tomo su abrigo y su bolso para salir rápidamente en dirección al hospital, caminando a toda velocidad la mamífera llego a la calle principal y paro un taxi, una vez arriba rápidamente indico su destino, acto seguido el conductor acelero a fondo en dirección al hospital.

Uno tiempo después el taxi arribó al hospital, rápidamente la mamífera pagó y se bajó a toda prisa en dirección a la entrada del hospital, entrando apresurada la zorra agitada preguntó por su hijo, respondiéndole la encargada le indico donde se encontraba, agradeciendo salió corriendo velozmente en dirección a la habitación.

Llegando entro apresurada. "¡Nicholas! ¡Mi niño!" Mencionó la mamífera entre lágrimas mientras se acercaba a la cama, una vez a su lado lo acariciaba en la mejilla, estando tan preocupada igual que apresurada no noto a la coneja que estaba sentada en una silla a otro lado.

"Señora Wilde..." Comentó Judy dirigiéndose a la mamífera mientras se acercaba.

"¡Oh Judy!" Respondió la zorra mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba fuertemente con lágrimas en sus ojos. "¿¡Se pondrá bien!? ¡Dime que paso!"

"Esta fuera de peligro, en unas horas despertara me explico el doctor. Sufrió una caída enfrentando un delincuente." Explico la coneja a la vulpina, tranquilizándola un poco.

"¡Pero mírate querida! Al parecer Nicholas no fue el único. ¿Ya viste un doctor?" Cuestiono la mamífera mientras observaba el estado de Judy.

"No, no quería dejar a Nick." Respondió la coneja masajeando su inflamado cuello.

"Mi querida Judy ve a ver al doctor, yo me quedare con Nicholas." Refuto la mamífera con una dulce voz y su pata en la mejilla de la coneja.

Aceptando la oferta la coneja, se acercó al zorro para decirle que no se tardaría, luego salió de la habitación en busca de quien la pudiera examinar, momentos después se topó con una comadreja enfermera y le comento la situación, las dos partieron hacia el sector de emergencias así podía revisarla, una vez allí la coneja subió a la camilla para comenzar, comenzando con la herida del brazo quito los vendajes para limpiar y saturar, además preparo una inyección anti tetánica y una leve anestesia local.

"Bien oficial, manténgase lo más quieta posible, no queremos que la cicatriz sea más grande de lo necesario. Le recomiendo no mirar, puede ser extraño." Le explico la comadreja, asintiendo Judy se preparó, acto seguido la enfermera comenzó la sutura, era una fea cortada pero la mamífera tenia habilidad e hizo un gran trabajo, vendando nuevamente le explico a Judy que no debía mojarla en 24 horas y si sentía dolor podía tomarse un calmante, cualquier cálmate con ibuprofeno que tomaba para _esos días_ sería más que suficiente le comento.

Una vez terminado la comadreja le menciono que deberían hacer unas placas para asegurarse que su cuello no estaba lastimado gravemente, bajando de la camilla la mamífera siguió a la comadreja hasta la sala de rayos x, una vez allí la enfermera le indico el cuarto para que pudiera quitarse el uniforme, ponerse la bata y poder proceder con las radiografías, habiendo entendido Judy ingreso al cuarto, una vez allí se quitó el chaleco, luego tomo su arma para quitarse el cinturón también desabrocho su muñequera ya que la otra se desgarro cuando se hizo la herida además el paramédico la termino de romper.

Lo que significaba que debería comprar otro uniforme o hacerlo reparar, subiendo su pata al banco que allí estaba desabrocho sus tobilleras-taloneras. " _Genial ahora la peor parte."_ Pensó la coneja, para su suerte su uniforme era de pieza única lo que supondría una molestia para esta situación, el dolor en su cuello le molestaba cada vez más, además una vez sin su uniforme todos los golpes de su cuerpo serian descomprimidos y se inflamarían lo que supondría dolor además de más dificultad para colocarse otra vez el mismo.

Decidida desabotono los botones del frente, una vez hecho saco sus hombros uno por uno, para después siendo cuidadosa con el vendaje, saco sus brazos para luego bajar lentamente su uniforme hasta sus caderas, una vez allí tiro de la tela para poder sacar su cola así podía continuar sacando sus piernas, terminando esto que pareció eterno no fue largo el tiempo que comenzó a notar más molestias de los otros golpes.

Sentándose en el banco pensó que sería muy molesto colocarse otra vez su apretado uniforme, pero no tenía un cambio de ropa, podría pedir algo del hospital pero no le gustaba la idea y. ¿A quién podría llamar para que pasara por su departamento? Pamela estaría ocupada trabajando y más con todo lo que estaba pasando en el banco de igual manera debería primero pasar por aquí así le daba las llaves. "¡Dulces galletas con queso! Bebí haber hecho una copia para Bucky y Pronk." Menciono la coneja molesta.

"Tal vez Ben me haría el favor, pero no, no puedo pedirle eso." Pensó Judy, distraída por ese problema, la coneja seguía sentada en el banco, de pronto se le ocurrió que tal vez podría pedirle a Finnick ese pequeño zorro podría abrir la cerradura sin llave, no le sería ningún problema era antigua y estaba gastada. "Pero ese vulpino no lo hará gratis, terminare debiéndole algo, pero no tengo muchas otras opciones." Tomando su teléfono busco el contacto y lo llamo al contestar le explico todo lo que paso y después de varios intentos logro convencerlo, pero el precio no fue barato, se terminaría arrepintiendo.

Habiéndose sacado de encima ese problema se colocó el camisón, guardo sus pertenecías en uno de los casilleros, luego salió del cuarto hacia la maquina donde esperaba el técnico. "Bien señorita parece aquí, cuando le dé la orden mantendrá la respiración por uno segundos, sacaremos 3 placas, así que repetiremos esto tres veces." Explicó el hurón mientras colocaba en posición a la coneja, una vez lista el enfermero fue hasta los controles. "Todo listo, quédese quieta… Bien, listo, ahora iré a cambiar la lámina." Agachándose retiro la radiografía y coloco una nueva, habiendo repetido el proceso dos veces más todo estaba listo.

"Bien señorita, espere en la sala adjunta en unos minutos el doctor la llamara para el diagnóstico." Comentó el técnico mientras se dirigía al cuarto de revelado, habiendo escuchado la oficial se dirigió a la sala para esperar, Judy estaba mucho mas incomoda, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a molestarle además la costura ya se notaba más.

* * *

 **Momentos antes**

Cortando la llamada el vulpino guardo su teléfono y rio. "Esto será pan comido, podría haberlo hecho por casi nada." Volviendo al callejón se subió a su van y emprendió el viaje, como era su costumbre encendió la radio en la estación de siempre, unos minutos después llego a su destino, estacionado como mejor pudo, bajó y saco sus herramientas de la parte trasera.

Dirigiéndose a la puerta principal entro normalmente y fue hasta el departamento de la coneja, una vez allí observo los alrededores para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, una vez listo comenzó, en unos pocos segundos con su práctica ya casi la tenía abierta, segundos después el sonido del éxito se escuchó. "No he perdido el toque." Hablo para sí mismo el pequeño vulpino, una vez adentro siguió las ordenes de la coneja, fue directo al colgador y tomó la blusa de doble manga, un jean y una pequeña mochila que contenía cosas de higiene y demás, coloco la ropa cuidadosamente en la misma para llevar todo, una vez listo tomó la copia de la llave que la coneja tenía guardada en el interior de departamento por precaución, saliendo, cerro y puso llave.

Dando unos pasos se topó con los vecinos de Judy, disimulando no dijo nada y siguió su camino, viendo esto Bucky le comento a su compañero. "¿Qué onda esa coneja? Primero el zorro alto y ahora este pequeño zorro, extraños gustos."

"Habla el mamífero que va al club naturalista." Respondió su compañero con un tono burlón.

"¡Oh cállate!" Afirmo el mamífero mientras abría la puerta, y comenzaba a entrar.

"Me callare, pero con una condición." Comento el antílope con una sonrisa pícara, acto seguido ingresó y cerró la puerta.

Una vez fuera del edificio el zorro fue hasta su van para llevarle las cosas a la coneja, un tiempo después el mamífero llego al hospital, estacionando su van bajo para dirigirse a la entrada, mientras caminaba mensajeo a la coneja para avisarle a había llegado, entrando pregunto por la sala de espera de los rayos x.

De vuelta en la sala adjunta la coneja esperaba que el especialista la llamara para dar su veredicto, la mamífera estaba pensativa se preguntaba como estaría su compañero y cuando despertaría, también estaba impaciente por los resultados, no le gustaba esperar además estar en paños menores con una bata en un lugar público no le agradaba mucho, abriendo la puerta una doctora especialista en traumas llamo a la coneja, al escuchar Judy se levantó y la siguió.

Una vez en un cuarto privado la mamífera indico a Judy que se sentara en la cama mientras ella colocaba las radiografías en la placa iluminaria. "Bien. ¿Que tenemos aquí?" Comento la llama examinado las mismas. "Parece que tenemos un esguince y una leve contusión, pero tendré que palparla para asegurarme de que no presente nada más grave." Explico la mamífera, acercándose a Judy comenzó a examinar su cuello, unos instantes después término. "Muy bien por suerte no es muy grave, le inyectare un antiinflamatorio algo fuerte para que se sienta más cómoda." Comento mientras preparaba la jeringa, una vez lista le administro la sustancia.

"También le recetare unos antiinflamatorios y una crema para las partes de mayor inflamación, también le recomiendo que descansé mucho si es posible pida un día libre, le hare el justificativo medico junto con la receta, otra cosa si esta en _esos días_ y toma normalmente algún calmante deberá interrumpirlo mientras ingiera el muevo medicamento." Explico la doctora, agradeciendo y tomando la receta la coneja salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose al cambiador fue hasta el casillero para sacar sus cosas, tomando su teléfono leyó el mensaje de Finnick, contestándolo le dijo que entrara un momento para darle las cosas.

Momentos después el Zorro del desierto apareció acercándose a la coneja, le entrego la mochila, después de alguna palabras Judy le agradeció y volvió a vestidor, dejando la mochila sobre el banco la abrió para sacar el contenido, quitándose la bata la colgó para tomar su jean, colocándoselo se lo acomodo y abotono, luego se puso la blusa, acto seguido guardo su uniforme y sus otras pertenecías en la mochila, una vez lista ingreso al sanitario que estaba allí para refrescarse un poco, luego salió del lugar para encontrarse con Finnick e ir los dos hasta el cuarto.

Llegando al cuarto podían ver como Ben estaba hablando con la señora Wilde y al parecer Nick seguía igual, llegando el mamífero saludo a la madre de Nick, dejándolos platicar Judy ingreso a la habitación.

* * *

-Hospital central Fleming; 11:35 PM-

Las dos mamíferas se encontraban hablando sentadas en unas sillas que estaban en el cuarto, cuando de pronto. "Hey… ¿Pueden hablar más bajo? Algunos tratamos de dormir aquí..." Rápidamente las dos se acercaron a la camilla, con lágrimas en lo ojos la madre del zorro lo abrazo fuertemente un quejido se escuchó y su madre soltándolo se disculpó. Luego Judy con un tono de felicidad comento. "¡Nick! ¡Despertaste!"

"¿Y? ¿Tú eres?" Preguntó el zorro, la expresión de felicidad de Judy se tornó en una de preocupación. "¡Soy yo! ¡Judy! ¡Tú compañera!" Afirmó la coneja muy preocupada. "Es una treta tesoro." Respondió el zorro aguantando la risa. "¡Debiste ver tu cara zanahorias!" Comentó el zorro mientras reía. "¡Hijo! Compórtate por favor." Ordeno su madre seriamente, "¡Nick! ¡Torpe zorro nunca más vuelva a bromear con algo así!" Exclamo la coneja molesta. Interrumpiendo la vulpina, comento que iría en busca del médico, además de que también debería darles un tiempo más de privacidad

Luego de que todo estuviese ya más tranquilo la coneja hablo. "Nick, lo que hiciste por mi… Tú me salvaste… Gracias." Finalizando con un abrazo para el zorro. "Ustedes los conejos son tan…" siendo sorprendido por lo que ahora era un beso, segundos después la coneja se apartó y un tanto avergonzada se disculpó. "Lo… lo siento me… me deje llevar." El silencio se apoderó de la sala el zorro sumamente sorprendido estaba atónito pero en el fondo sumamente feliz, comenta do como siempre de forma humorística rompió el silencio. "Tranquila pelusa, la verdad no estuvo mal." Mucho más avergonzada la coneja tapaba su cara con sus orejas y patas.

Mientras tanto los dos vulpinos y la madre que se encontraban afuera mirando sorprendidos la situación, aunque los dos siempre sospecharon algo, más que nada Finnick que conocía a Nick hace tiempo y podía notar esa conexión desde esa vez que Judy apareció para preguntarle el paradero del vulpino, en tanto a Ben no se imaginaba tanto la situación vio que los dos oficiales eran buenos amigos y compañeros pero eso fue un tanto inesperado. Pero la vulpina por más raro que pareciera no quedo muy sorprendida ella conoció a Judy en la graduación de Nick de la academia, ella no era ninguna tonta y conocía a su hijo, lo noto casi al instante que algo pasaba entre los dos, su hijo se veía distinto más allá de su cambio de vida algo más cambio en el, así que lo que había acabado de pasa le trajo una alegría su hijo sería feliz plenamente.

Momentos después el doctor llego después de ser avisado pro la enfermera que hablo con la señora Wilde y los dos ingresaron al cuarto. "Oficial Wilde. ¿Cómo se siente?" Preguntó el ciervo mientras se acercaba y sacaba se su bolsillo una linterna para comprobar sus pupilas. "Como si hubiera caído 15 metros." Comento el zorro haciéndose el gracioso, acercándose, el doctor reviso sus ojos con la linterna para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien. "Muy bien, todo se ve en orden, su pulso es estable, todo correcto, mañana será dado de alta, deberá evitar el trabajo pesado unos días y tomar unos medicamentos por el gran golpe, es posible que sufra de mareos leves y muy remotamente un sangrado por la nariz, pero no se preocupe es un raro efecto segundario del medicamente que tomara para la inflamación." Explicó el doctor a los allí presentes.

Agradeciéndole se retiró, una vez afuera le dijo a los vulpinos que podían ingresar un momento, comentándoles esto se retiró, entrando al cuarto los mamíferos se acercaron a Nick y hablaron por unos minutos, momentos después llego un búfalo, entrando apurado preguntó por la situación, al ver que todo estaba mejor se acercó a los oficiales para preguntar por lo sucedido y que le explicaran todo más detenidamente, viendo esto la madre del zorro lo saludo cordialmente y comento que iría por café para todos, escuchando esto el pequeño zorro opto por ir con ella, para dejar hablar más tranquiló a los cuatro oficiales.

Explicando todo lo que paso, el jefe les hablo del banco y de los delincuentes que ahora se encontraban en comisaria presos esperando para ser interrogados, les comento que era muy extraño que al tratar de tomar sus huellas digitales no tuvieran ninguna, por algún procesó quirúrgico las habían eliminado y vía reconocimiento facial los datos encontrados estaban sellados, además sus contactos en el sector privado tampoco tenían idea, mencionaron que se conocen grupos de este estilo que son como fantasmas.

Ben pensó y comento que era muy posible que fueran un grupo del estilo con lo que pudo observar tanto del lince como el ornitorrinco era obvio que no se tratabas de novatos, además su equipo era de alta tecnología y al parecer poseían algún tipo de estimulante muy eficaz. "¿Los exámenes médicos revelaron algo en su sangre?" Cuestiono Ben. "Nada, se veía todo normal." Respondió el búfalo.

"Es posible que solo el felino estuviera bajo los efectos de algo." Supuso la mamífera.

De pronto Nick sintió un mareo, pero como le explico el doctor era normal así que en un principio no le dio mucha importancia, pero se agudizó más y comenzó a costarle respirar. "¿¡Nick!? ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto la coneja preocupada, de pronto la alarma del monitor cardíaco comenzó a sonar, acto seguido Ben reacciono y rápidamente salió para llamar ayuda, el zorro comenzó a convulsionar sus signos vitales estaban decayendo, rápidamente llegaron varios enfermeros y un médico, apartando a los mamíferos comenzaron a intentar resucitar al vulpino, se les podía escuchar como mencionaban que estaba entrando en paro mientras los sujetaban e inyectaban para parar el ataque.

Velozmente hacían todo lo posible para estabilizarlo, el doctor se esforzaba para ayudar al zorro siendo asistido por sus colegas, de pronto el monitor cardiaco cambio de los pitidos intermitentes a uno continuo, esto trajo consigo una peso a la habitación, haciendo que las orejas de la mamífera se pusieran en plena alerta y una temor se apodero de ella, a su vez los mamíferos comenzaron la reanimación, una descarga fue echa sin respuesta, dando paso al RCP, mientras se practicaba el masaje el doctor inyectaba al vulpino pero su situación era igual, lo estaba perdiendo así que otra descarga fue hecha, siendo inútil, a todo esto la coneja fue hasta el zorro gritando su nombre entre llantos e insinuando que no le podía hacer esto, alistando una gran jeringa el doctor la clavo en el pecho del zorro como última esperanza, el monitor llenaba la sala con su pitido anunciando lo peor, suspirando enojado el doctor comento. "Es todo… ¿Hora de la muerte?" Mientras todo parecía que se detenía en el punto de vista de la coneja.


	5. Una Dolorosa Despedida

**Bueno antes de empestar como siempre agradezco a Rene "el beteador" siempre me da una mano en esto de la corrección. En fin espero les guste.  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo cinco: Una Dolorosa** **Despedida**

 **Tiempo Presente**

A su vez la misma yacía allí sobre el zorro llorando de forma desgarradora, mientras balbuceaba sobre el zorro, acercándose apagaron el monitor y luego se retiraron sin antes dar su pésame a los allí presentes, a su vez los otros dos mamíferos se acercaron a la camilla, estando afectados en menos nivel permanecieron en silencio, con intención de consolar a la oficial Ben coloco su pata sobre su hombro para decir unas palabras pero antes de poder hacerlo la coneja se levantó bruscamente con su cara en blanco dio una última mirada y salió, caminando como perdida se apoyó contra la pared, muy fuera de sí llevo su pata a sus ojos y la deslizo hasta su hocico, caminando volvía la vulpina deteniéndose al ver a Judy se miraron y ella pudo ver esa mirada perdida de la coneja, allí lo supo soltando los cafés corrió hasta la habitación para confirmar su sospecha.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos la coneja estaba perdida en sí, levantando la mirada continuo su camino como si fuera algo automático asiendo caso omiso al Finnick que seguía allí confundido, ya en la habitación los mamíferos dejaron que la madre tuviera un momento a solas para despedirse, llegando Finnick lo entendió todo y pasando todas sus barreras fue inevitable para el pequeño zorro no llorar. Entrando Ben se acercó a la vulpina para contenerla.

Un tiempo después el ambiente estaba apenas mejor, acercándose el zorro pregunto a la recepcionista si vio salir a una coneja de pelaje gris con jeans y blusa celeste que era muy probable que pareciera desorientada, a esto le explicó que vio una coneja con esa descripción subirse a un taxi, agradeciendo Ben regreso con los demás, llegando el ambiente era denso la madre de zorro se encontraba alado del inerte vulpino acariciando su pelaje a su vez el pequeño zorro estaba en la cercanía con su teléfono, viendo esto Ben se acercó y hablaron por unos momentos mientras Finnick le mostraba viejas fotos que tenia de sus tiempos en las estafas, luego le pregunto si sabía algo de la coneja, él le comento que la llamo pero lo envió al buzón, lo más probable es que fuera a su departamento, pero su manera de actuar fue muy extraña, acto seguido el vulpino le pidió el número de la coneja y su dirección para ir a ver qué pasaba, el también noto que la coneja reaccionó de forma extraña se fue así sin más.

Una vez con los datos tomo la mochila de la mamífera y partió, sin antes despedirse la vulpina sin parecer frio y desinteresado, pero ella lo entendió por qué se iría, de todas formas que más podía hacer allí el paradero de la coneja era preocupante en su estado las cosas podían salirse de control, nunca se sabe cómo puede reaccionar alguien tras una perdida así.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto**

La coneja deambulaba por el centro, estaba en shock su mente estaba llena de sentimientos y recuerdos, todo a la vez, al final termino entrando en un bar bastante atractivo, además había muchos mamíferos en el karaoke, la mamífera no era fan de las bebidas, aunque en la granja era normal que entre sus hermanos tomaran cervezas después de un largo día de trabajo, además su padre tenía una bodega de vinos para ocasiones especiales, de igual manera Judy se sentó en la barra y ordeno un vino dulce era una de las pocas bebidas que le parecían agradables, casi sin pensarlo se lo tomo de un trago.

Unos minutos después la coneja paso del liviano vino a algo más fuerte. _"Zanahoria feliz"_ Una bebida a base de licor de zanahorias con un toque de ron, la pequeña mamífera nada acostumbrada a beber tomo tres, terminado con la coneja más deprimida aun el alcohol hizo efecto y todos esos sentimientos se multiplicaron por 10 rompiendo en un llanto profundo, un tiempo después en un estado muy deprimido opto por tomar otro trago y en ese estado termino cantando una canción bien triste en el karaoke.

La canción comenzó y bueno Judy no era la mejor cantante del lugar más bien estaba más cerca de la peor, unos minutos después finalizo la mitad del público estaba como ella o peor así que aplaudían por que sí y los demás reían por tan cómico espectáculo, tambaleándose la mamífera se dirigió a ordenar más tragos siendo mala idea ya que termino bailando al son del karaoke, aunque estaba muy pasada de copas no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, luego de que se tropezó y termino en el suelo rechazando la ayuda de otras mamíferos del lugar se tambaleo a la salida, una vez afuera espero que pasara un taxi, estaba bastante mareada y no veía muy bien, además la boca le apestaba a licor así que metiendo su mano en un bolsillo saco lo que pensaba era una menta y se la llevo a la boca tenia raro gusto pero en ese estado no le importó, lo que ella no sabía era que esa _"menta"_ en realidad era un analgésico que le habían recetado tiempo atrás por una fuerte torcedura que sufrió en una persecución.

Pasando un taxi lo paro y se subió, una vez adentro menciono su dirección, el tiempo iba pasando y la mamífera cada vez se mareaba más, por suerte llego a su destino como bien pudo pago y se bajó, camino tambaleando hasta su departamento donde desde lejos se escuchó. "¿¡Judy!? ¿Eres tú?" Se preguntaba Ben que había ido a su departamento a ver si se encontraba allí y al ver que no era así pensó que podría esperar a ver si llegaba, acercándose el zorro se dirigió hacia la mamífera varios pasos enfrente de ella pudo notar la borrachera que traía.

"Hey… zorrito te ves extraño." Dijo Judy bastante mal mientras caminaba hacia él.

"¿Dónde estabas? Todos estábamos preocupados." Comento el zorro mientras la coneja se dirigía a la puerta principal, la mamífera no dijo nada y siguió su camino, al ver esto el zorro lo entendió a su manera y la acompaño hasta su departamento, ya que en ese estado era improbable que pudiera abrir la puerta con seguro, además tenía consigo su mochila.

Llegando a la puerta el zorro la ayudo a abrir la puerta, una vez adentro la coneja tambaleo hasta la cama, para tirarse en la misma. "Judy. ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto el zorro a eso la coneja balbuceo algo poco comprensible, notando algo caliente en su oreja el zorro se percató que tenía algo de sangre fresca, pidiendo permiso se dirigió al baño para revisarse sin antes cerrar la puerta principal, una vez allí reviso el vendaje, al parecer era un punto que se soltó, mojando sus dedos coloco algo de agua y se limpió con papel, saliendo comento. "Bien Judy, yo ya me retiro…" Parando lo que estaba diciendo noto que la mamífera no estaba en la cama "¿Judy?" Pregunto acercándose para ver más de cerca confirmó que no estaba en la cama, siendo sorprendió por la coneja que hablo detrás de él. "Aquí estoy."

Girando extrañado se asombró "¿¡Pero que estás haciendo!? ¡Judy! ¿Y tu ropa? ¡Santos biscochos!"

"No te hagas el tonto, note como me mirabas antes." Menciono la mamífera con una pose provocativa y con su tono de haber bebido de más.

"¿¡Pero que estás diciendo Judy!? ¡No piensas con claridad! ¡Bebiste de más!" Quitándose su saco para intentar cubrirla, se acercó.

Esquivando al zorro la coneja se alejó hacia otro lado del cuarto mientras reía, pero al estar en ese estado no calculo bien y se tropezó cayendo al suelo, viendo esto el zorro preocupado rápidamente fue en su ayuda, usando su saco la cubrió y luego la ayudo a levantarse entre balbuceos la coneja se disculpó, luego de eso la ayudo a llegar a su cama una vez allí ya recostada el zorro la cubrió con las frazadas, casi dormida la mamífera susurro. "Nunca me dejarás. ¿Verdad? Nick."

Esa frase pego en el zorro, no fue su culpa pero siempre se culpaba por la cosas que él podía haber evitado aunque no fuera posible evitarlo, dando un suspiro se levantó para irse y dejar descansar a la coneja que le haría muy bien para empezar esta difícil etapa, pero antes de salir recordó que ahora su saco estaba con al coneja y no podía salir mostrando su arma, así que se sacó su funda sobaquera para quitarse la camisa, así colocarse la funda nuevamente y la camisa por encima, una vez hecho esto se dispuso a salir tomando la llave que se encontraba en la mesa de la salida, salió y cerro con llave, luego la metió por la rendija de abajo.

Cuando ya había caminado unos pasos la puerta de los vecinos se abrió y se asomaron los dos mientras murmuraban sobre los gustos de la coneja y los extraños ruidos que escucharon momentos antes.

Saliendo del edificio el zorro comenzó a caminar sin ninguna dirección en concreto, al cabo de un tiempo el vulpino llego hasta un bar llamado _"Mike´s"_ ese nombre le llamo la atención y al ver más de cerca noto que era un bar de jazz, así que entro, en el fondo estaban tocando. _"Too Hip To Retire"_ Acercándose a la barra ordeno un foxtch en las rocas, una vez servido lo tomó y se dirigió a los sillones que estaban más cerca de los músicos.

Unas horas después de estar escuchando canciones el zorro se retiró del bar si antes anotar la dirección ya que le pareció muy agradable, una vez fuera ya era tarde de madrugada con todo lo que había pasado más ser un mamífero nocturno el vulpino opto por seguir caminado para despejarse un poco, andando llego hasta un gran parque con una enrome fuente, acercándose a un banco se sentó, tomando su billetera la abrió para tomar una vieja foto mirándola suspiro con tristeza. "Me haces mucha falta." Susurro el vulpino.

El zorro se quedó sentado allí por varias horas pensando en muchas cosas, pasando el tiempo termino dormido, un sonido lo comenzó a despertar, pudo notar que provenía de su celular, tomándolo pudo ver que tenía varios mensajes y unas llamadas perdidas, revisando contesto la mayoría, entre los mensajes había uno de RJ preguntado cómo estaba y que se enteró de lo que paso, le comentaba si quería pasar a su casa para charlar, contestando Ben acepto, así desperezándose un poco se levantó para dirigirse al subterráneo.

* * *

-Casa de RJ; 9:10 AM-

Tocando el timbre Ben se encontraba en la casa de la ardilla, acto seguido la puerta se abrió y el mamífero lo recibió

"Ben, cuanto lo siento, pasa por favor. ¿Cómo estás?" Le comento la ardilla mientras caminaban hacia la sala.

Suspirando con un pesar en su ser contesto "Molesto."

Mirándolo con tristeza pregunto "¿Cómo es que todo termino así?" Mientras se sentaban en los sillones, aunque más que sentar el zorro se dejó caer abrumado.

"No lo sé, fui demasiado confiado, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, además hace un mes se cumplieron seis años desde que se disolvió el equipo, lo echo mucho de menos, Charles, S…" Paro y suspiro con tristeza mientras miraba al suelo.

Colocando su pata en la espalda del zorro RJ le dijo. "Lo sé, lo sé, todos extrañamos a Charles, lo que paso fue catastrófico, pero tú además de esta perdida, perdiste a Stella, fue todo muy rápido."

Parándose bruscamente se acercó a la chimenea con su pata en la frente suspiraba pensativo.

"¡Fue mi culpa! ¿Sabes? Yo… ¡Yo debí de prevenirlo!" Grito golpeando la pared con la base de su puño. "Y además ahora por mi descuido hay un cadáver en el hospital, le arruine la vida a una madre y a la oficial Hopps."

Acercándose rápidamente el pequeño mamífero coloco su pata sobre el puño del zorro. "Ben… tú lo sabes, no te culpes, nadie pudo haber prevenido eso, debes recordarla cuando pasaron bueno momentos, no arruines tantos recuerdo felices recordando eso. El oficial Wilde era un adulto nadie lo obligo a nada."

"No… puedo… yo, yo." Gruñía el zorro. "¡AHHHH!" Grito con enojo, suspirando trago saliva y hablo. "Maldita sea, lo siento amigó, pero ya sabes como soy."

"Si mi amigo lo sé, te entiendo." Respondió la ardilla con un tono cálido.

"RJ. ¿Qué aremos ahora? ¡Esto es un desastre!" Comento frustrado y enojado.

"Lo resolveremos rojo, lo sé saldremos de esta." Respondió la ardilla.

Más calmado el zorro comentó. "Rojo, bueno tiempos aquellos."

* * *

 **Años atrás**

"Aquí rojo, tengo un turista, procedo a su encuentro, cambio." Afirmo el zorro comunicándose por radio con el equipo.

"Aquí Madriguera, procede con cautela, cambio y corto." Respondió.

Acercándose Ben ordeno. "Muy bien deja lo que estés haciendo y coloca tus patas en tu nuca." Apuntando al mamífero.

"Entendido." Respondió el mamífero levantando las patas y colocándolas en su nuca.

Acercándose el zorro tomo el arma del mamífero y saco de su bolsillo unos precintos esposas, para colocárselas.

Siendo sorprendido por el mamífero que con un ágil movimiento de pata saco un cuchillo de su manga e intento cortarlo. "¡Maldición!" Grito retrocediendo para desenfundar su arma, volviendo su mirada fue sorprendido por la desaparición del mamífero.

Mirando para todos lados el zorro buscaba al mamífero, de pronto es golpeado en la pata haciendo que soltara el arma, sujetando su pata por el fuerte golpe es sorprendido por un cuchillo en su cuello. "Si mueves un musculo no la cuentas" Afirmo el mamífero que sujetaba el chuchillo.

Rápidamente Ben aprovecho su mayor estatura y de un movimiento brusco tomo el brazo del atacante y con una llave de desarme le hizo soltar el cuchillo, rápidamente el mamífero se zafo y se preparó para atacar, viendo la pistola los dos reaccionaron y fueron el busca de ella.

Antes de llegar el zorro fue derribado por el mamífero, actuando rápidamente Ben pudo estirarse para hacer caer al mamífero, rápidamente se levando aprovechando el golpe que el mamífero se dio al hacerlo caer, a punto de tomar su arma es sujetado por el cuello, dando un fuerte codazo se zafa y logra tomar su arma.

Apunto de disparar el mamífero se abalanza sobre el zorro y empiezan a forcejear con el arma tirón tras tirón se realizan varios disparos, siguiendo el forcejeo el mamífero logra llevar al zorro contra una pared y hace golpear repetidamente su pata contra la misma, soltando el arma que cae por el borde hacia el vacío.

Quitándoselo de encima el zorro empuja al mamífero, estando separados uno del otro Ben se trona las patas y se dispone a atacar al mamífero.

"Pata a pata será." Comento el mamífero.

Acercándose el uno al otro los dos dieron un fuerte golpe, impactando en uno como en otro, Respuesta a esto el mamífero sujeto fuertemente al zorro empujándolo contra unos estantes, respondido con otro empujón el zorro hizo chocar al mamífero contra un barandal, siendo un gran golpe el viejo barandal cedió y cayeron unos metros sobre unas cajas.

Unos tosidos después Ben retiro un pedazo de caja y se levando revelando al mamífero que yacía inconsciente después del servir de amortiguación, sacudiéndose el polvo y los restos de yeso el zorro tomo el pulso del mamífero y se dispuso a retirarle el pasa montañas que tenía, siendo revelada la identidad del mamífero que era una marta cibelina pero muy sorprendido el zorro exclamo. "Wow es una hembra, mis respetos."

Colocándole el precinto esposa se acomodó el auricular y se comunicó con inteligencia. "Aquí rojo, el turista ha sido reducido con éxito, cambio."

"Copiado rojo, diríjase al punto de encuentro ya acabamos aquí, cambio y corto."

Tomando a la mamífera la coloco sobre su hombro y se dispuso a salir.

Una vez afuera sus compañeros esperaban apoyados sobre la camioneta,

"¿Pero que traes ahí? Rojo." Menciono Jack, el líder de equipo.

"Ya lo averiguaremos en el interrogatorio." Respondió Ben.

"Ja, parece que ese pequeño te dio problemas." Comento Brian.

"Pequeña." Respondió el zorro suavemente.

Haciendo que la zorra soltara una risita.

"Ja ja" Rio el vulpino de forma sarcástica mientras se acercaba y dejaba a la mamífera en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

"Aquí Aullido, retomamos a base con uno extra, cambio." Afirmo el lobo que estaba conduciendo.

"Copiado, estamos a la espera, cambio y corto." Respondió inteligencia.

* * *

-Base de operaciones; 11:45 AM-

De vuelta en la base llevaron a la mamífera a la sala de interrogación, un tiempo después despertó para encontrarse capturada y esposada en la habitación, viendo esto el conejo se dispuso a entrar, una vez adentro de forma tranquila se dirigió hasta la silla y se sentó. "Dime, ¿Cuál es tu historia?" Comento el mamífero seriamente.

Observando sus alrededores y al conejo la mamífera pudo deducir que no eran un grupo de mercenarios ni ningún grupo elite pago, estaba bastante segura que eran alguna agencia secreta del gobierno, se notaba en el cuarto y la forma que usaba el conejo para interrogar. "¿MI5? ¿MI6? ¿WHQ? Si fueran mercenarios ya estaría muerta o peor, conozco la forma en que se manejan sus agencias, una llamada y me escoltaran a la salida." Respondió la marta segura de sí.

Tomando un celular lo puso sobre la mesa y lo empujo hasta la mamífera, mirándola fijamente comentó. "Por tu bien espero que no hagas ninguna tontería." Tomando el celular la mamífera marco y espero a ser atendida, segundos después hablando en otro idioma menciono un código, para luego tener un corta charla con el otro mamífero detrás de la llamada, finalizando le entrego el celular, tomándolo el mamífero se levantó y salió.

Mientras tanto en la sala de observación el zorro y un alpaca observaban lo que acababa de pasar, de pronto el conejo entro. "¿Que piensan? ¿Será una agente de alguna agencia?" Comento el conejo a los dos mamíferos, de pronto fueron interrumpidos por una llamada entrante del celular de la alpaca, saliendo del cuarto contesto, luego de una larga charla colgó y regreso al cuarto. "Jack, ve a reunir a los demás, yo y ben los alcanzaremos en un momento." Ordeno el mamífero.

Acto seguido el conejo salió para reunir a los demás. "Jefe ¿Que sabemos?" Pregunto el zorro refiriéndose a la marta cibelina. "Ya les informare a todos la situación, ahora vamos y reunámonos con los demás." Respondió el mamífero acto seguido salió y se dirigió a la sala de interrogaciones, entrando le pidió al vulpino que le quitaras la esposas a la mamífera, luego de unas palabras los tres se dirigieron a la sala de planeación.

Llegando a la sala los demás mamíferos observaban extrañados de por qué el jefe venía acompañado de la mamífera. "Equipo, la agente spetsnaz Stella Smirnova." Explico el mamífero a su equipo. "Lo que paso paso, empecemos de nuevo, sin rencores zorro." Menciono la mamífera con una sonrisa, con un gesto el vulpino expreso lo mismo, todo aclarado Charles comenzó a explicar la situación.

* * *

 **Días más tarde**

Corriendo en persecución de un mamífero el zorro y la marta se encontraban en un bosque nevado al norte de Foxland, se habían alejados de los demás y estaba a unos minutos de anochecer, estaban adentrados en el bosque ese mamífero era escurridizo, así que deciden separarse unos minutos después el zorro se movía sigiloso buscando al leopardo, de pronto escucha unas ramas que se rompen girando velozmente apunta buscando de dónde provenía el sonido, pero es tomado por sorpresa por el felino que salta de un árbol, tomado uno del otro forcejean, unos disparo fueron realizados pero ninguno impacto, Ben estaba entrenado pero el mamífero casi lo doblaba en tamaño.

Continuando con el forcejeo el zorro logro tirar al felino al suelo provocando que los dos se deslizaran peligrosamente por la colina, que terminaba en una caída hacia un rio por desgracia Ben se golpeó la cabeza lo que los desoriento y provocó que no pudiera detenerse a tiempo, cayendo se zambulló en la helada agua, a todo esto el leopardo se tomó de unas ramas de un árbol caído y se frenó a tiempo, acto seguido siguió huyendo.

Habiendo escuchado los disparos la mamífera se dirigió a donde provenían, de lejos pudo ver como el zorro se sujetaba como podía de un tronco encallado en el rio, la corriente era fuerte y no duraría mucho más, rápidamente Stella fue en su ayuda llegando cuidadosamente gateo por el tronco y logro tomar al zorro lo ayudarlo a subir, a todo esto ya casi no quedaba luz además la temperatura estaba bajando aún más, ya en la orilla el vulpino estaba templando por las frías aguas, viendo esto la mamífera tomo su radio para comunicarse pero era inútil no había señal, así que tomando al zorro para ayudarlo a caminar se dirigieron a una destruida cabaña.

Una vez allí apresuradamente la marta junto maderas y hojas cecas para encender una fogata, una vez lista afirmo. "¡Vamos! ¡Quítate la ropa mojada! Tienes hipotermia leve, tienes que subir tu temperatura y así será imposible." Todo tembloroso el zorro intentaba quitarse la chaqueta, viendo esto la mamífera lo ayudo, pero estar así tampoco ayudaría así que la mamífera se quitó su chaqueta para secar lo mejor posible a Ben y luego se acercó para recostarse pegado a él lo más junto posible frente al fuego.

* * *

 **Tiempo después**

"¡No! ¡Espera! Lo arruine soy un idiota, nunca fui bueno con los sentimientos, desde el accidente me cerré en mí mismo." Con lágrimas en los ojos el zorro se disculpaba luego de meter la pata.

"Oh ven aquí." Respondió la marta con una sonrisa comprensiva, acercándose el vulpino poso su mentón en el hombro de la mamífera para luego ser tomado por la misma enfrentando sus caras mirándose a los ojos. "A veces, perder seres queridos es parte de la vida, pero eso no significa que no dejes que entren en tu vida." Comentó Stella dulcemente. "Yo… también siento algo por ti." Respondió el zorro, acto seguido la mamífera se acercó y lo beso, al principio el zorro se sorprendió pero al final se dejó llevar.

* * *

 **Un año después**

En el gimnasio se encontraban la marta y el zorro entrenado, dando un golpe el vulpino lo esquiva y aprovecha para tomarla e inmovilizarla, llevándola hacia el asiento de un banco de pesas, rápidamente caso unas esposas y esposo a la mamífera. "Los mamíferos se convirtieron en la especie dominante en la tierra, no por ser los más fuertes o rápidos sino por adaptare, vemos un lingote de hierro y hacemos unas esposas, vemos una horquilla para el cabello y la volvemos una llave." Comento el zorro mientras habría las esposas, tomando su pata la mamífera la aleja y lo empuja al suelo.

Mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara se agacha y va gateando hasta estar encima de él, pasando su pata desde el vientre del zorro hasta su mejilla lo toma para besarlo apasionadamente, acto seguido la mamífera se quita la sudadera a su vez el zorro hace lo mismo, tomándola gira y se coloca sobre ella pasando su nariz lentamente por el pecho de la marta llega hasta su vientre y con delicadeza va quitando el pantalón de la misma, subiendo nuevamente apoya su mentón el su vientre luego va llevando sus patas por la cintura de la marta hasta llegar a su ropa íntima que comienza a quitar mientras con un movimiento suave retrocede su cabeza hasta llegar a la intimidad de la mamífera.

Acto seguido la cara de Stella se torna en una de placer absoluto aguantando sus gemidos, momentos después en zorro se deslizaba sobre la mamífera para tomarla y girar para quedar debajo de la mamífera, estando sobre el vulpino se terminó de quitar el sujetador para luego dejarse caer sobre el pecho del mamífero, mientras llevaba sus patas hacia el pantalón del zorro para quitárselos junto a su ropa interior y así tomar su intimidad para guiarla suavemente a su interior.

* * *

 **5 años después**

"¡Corre!" Grito el zorro tomando a la mamífera, corriendo escapaban de cuatro perseguidores armados que les disparaban. "¡Tenemos que llegar al helicóptero!" Afirmaba el vulpino, momentos después llegando al transporte es alcanzado por un cohete y vuela por los aires, haciendo que los dos mamíferos sean arrogados por la onda expansiva, conmocionado por la misma ve como toman a Stella y a él lo rematan de un culatazo.

Despertando vuelve en sí y ve que está atado, a un lado de él, su amada también atada a una silla, de un golpe entran sus captores. "Bien zorro sabemos que no dirás una sola palabra aunque te torturemos por días, así que la hare fácil habla o tu pequeña zorrita sufrirá." Ordenaba un lémur mientras le apuntaba. "¡No les digas nada a esos malditos Ben!" Grito la mamífera para después ser golpeada por uno de sus cómplices

"¡Maldito! ¡Aleja tus garras de ella!" Grito furioso Ben para luego ser golpeado en el estómago, golpeando nuevamente a la marta el lémur fue y le disparo. "Así están las cosas, si no me dices lo que quiero ella morirá, le acabo de inyectar _el beso negro_ si en 20 minutos no recibe el antídoto morirá y tú lo veras para luego darte una muerte lenta." Afirmó el mamífero.

"¡NO! ¡Stella! ¡Maldito! ¡Te matare! ¡Lo juro¡" Gritaba muy furioso el vulpino tratando se zafarse, golpeándolo nuevamente ordeno. "¡Dime donde esta!"

"¡No lo sé infeliz! ¡Esa información murió junto con charles! ¡Tú mismo te jodiste! ¡Maldito!" Contesto el zorro gritando. "¡Mentira!" Respondió el lémur con un fuerte golpe, escupiendo sangre Ben hablo. "Que razón tendría para mentir, ella es lo único que me importa, ayúdala y te ayudare a encontrarlo ¡Por favor esto es entre tú y yo!"

"Vete a infierno." Afirmó el lémur, tomando su cuchillo apuñalo al zorro para luego girarlo en orientación a su amada y dejarlos solos, con dificultad para respirar el zorro apenas podía hablar "S… Stella te amo."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Localización desconocida; tiempo presente-**

Mirando por una ventana se encontraba un kudu trajeado observando las montañas de la lejanía, entrando a su oficina un oso hormiguero afirmo. "Lo encontramos Doctor." Haciendo una seña con su pata para que lo dejara solo comento. "Perfecto." Acto seguido sonrió y dijo para sí mismo _ahora sabrán lo que se siente._


	6. Midnicampum Holicithias

**como siempre agradezco a Rene que siempre me ayuda con la corrección y mención especial para The Chronicler Fox que también me echo una mano. si mas me despido, espero disfruten el capitulo.**

 **No acostumbro a recomendar música para la lectura, pero en un momento cuando menciono "Amazin Grace" les recomiendo que la ponga para leer esa parte, según un zorro amigo mio mejora mucho el ambiente para esa escena, en fin espero lo hagan les gustara. (link watch?v=M8AeV8Jbx6M)**

* * *

 **Capitulo seis:** **Midnicampum** **Holicithias**

-Hospital Central Fleming; 3:15 PM-

Saliendo de la habitación dejó a la mamífera sola con su hijo, acercándose a la cama la vulpina miraba con ternura a su hijo para acariciarlo con su pata. "Nicholas, mi niño, nunca me dejas de preocupar." Unos minutos después subió la vista y pudo ver a un zorro del otro lado del cristal observando, curiosa se apartó de la cama para salir y hablar con él, una vez afuera preguntó. "¿Conoces a mi hijo?"

"Señora Wilde supongo." Respondió tendiendo su pata. "Soy Benedict Hunter, trabajo con Nick."

Devolviéndole el saludo la madre del zorro comento. "Un gusto conocerlo. Es de Foxland. ¿Verdad?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza comento. "Me delató el acento. ¿Verdad?" Cuestiono con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo reconocería donde fuera, tengo una tía de allí. Hermosos paisajes." Mencionó la vulpina, volviendo la vista a su hijo. "Judy no tuvo oportunidad de contarme a detalle." Dando un suspiro continúo. ¿Qué ocurrió?" Pregunto dirigiéndose a Ben, acto seguido el zorro le explico los hechos evitando ser muy crudo.

Un tiempo después llegaron Judy y Finnick, la coneja saludó simplemente e ingresó al cuarto, pero el pequeño zorro no se libraría y como siempre la señora Wilde lo saludó con un beso de madre, lo conocía hace muchos años, aunque era una de las causas de por qué su hijo vivía metiéndose en problemas era buen muchacho.

Acto seguido Ben y Finnick se presentaron, y continuaron charlando, luego de varios minutos la zorra de disculpó y volvió al cuarto.

* * *

-Hospital central Fleming; 11:50 PM-

Saliendo del cuarto la mamífera acompañada del fennec se dirigió a buscar cafés para dejarlos hablar tranquilos con el jefe. Mientras caminaban iban charlando de la vida, una vez arribaron a la cafetería hicieron el pedido y esperaron allí hasta que estuviera listo. Momentos después tomaron los cafés para volver, estando cerca pudieron ver cómo la coneja yacía contra la pared en estado de shock. Cruzando sus miradas, la vulpina dejó caer los vasos y rápidamente se dirigió hasta el cuarto para que sus peores miedos se cumplieran.

Dando su último adiós, la mamífera observó cómo retiraban del cuarto al zorro para todo lo que vendría después, acompañándola hasta la salida el búfalo le paró un taxi para que volviera a casa, Finnick decidió acompañarla hasta su casa ya que para él, Nick era como un hermano, su madre nunca lo juzgó y lo aceptó aunque no lo mereciera.

Fue un viaje interminable, pero habían llegado, una vez en la puerta principal la mamífera agradeció al pequeño fennec dándole un largo abrazo y agradeciéndole por todo, una vez pasado el momento se despidió y comenzó su viaje, pero un grito lo hizo darse vuelta.

"¡Espera!" Grito la zorra, acercándose más comento. "Es una noche fría, no puedo permitirme saber que dormirás en tu van, además está en el hospital."

"Señora Wil…" Siendo interrumpido por la vulpina. "Insisto." Aceptando los dos entraron a la casa, hacía años que no estaba en la residencia Wilde, desde que Nick rentaba un departamento la pasaba allí una que otra vez, el lugar estaba como siempre, la dueña de casa siempre tuvo buen gusto, a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez dormiría en el cuarto de invitados no le parecía correcto hacerlo en el viejo cuarto de Nick. Despidiéndose la zorra se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

* * *

 **Siguiente día por la tarde (opcional escuchar Amazing Grace)  
**

La lluvia era poderosa, de fondo se podía escuchar una gaita entonando. _"Amazing Grace"_ Acercándose al centro Judy tomo aire y comenzó. "Nicholas Wilde: compañero, amigo, hijo, fue el primer oficial zorro de toda Zootopia, él era un buen mamífero, pero la vida no fue justa con él, ni…" Siendo interrumpida por una voz conocida. "El maldito depredador tuvo lo que se merecía, y tú también lo tendrás." Acto seguido un dardo surco los aires e impactó en la coneja.

* * *

-Casa de RJ; 10:20 AM-

"Aquí tienes." Mencionó la ardilla mientras le entregaba una taza de té, tomando la taza le dio un gran sorbo. "Mmmm, perfecto, veintiún años y nunca perdiste el toque, el único que lo superaba era el de mi madre." Afirmó Ben, que aún seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado, se le podía ver en lo ojos.

"Una de las muchas cualidades de la señora Hunter." Respondió el mamífero, con una sonrisa.

"Sabes que nunca le gustó que la llamaran así, siempre prefirió Amelia." Mencionó el zorro con una mirada de tristeza. "Hey ¿Y cómo va la cámara?" Cambiando de tema rápidamente, amaba a su madre pero con todo lo ocurrido hablar de ella le traía muchos recuerdos.

"Debería estar en cualquier momento." Le contestó al vulpino.

Minutos después una alerta se escuchó proveniente de la computadora de la ardilla, escuchando esto RJ se dirigió al cuarto con Ben, una vez allí comprobó que la operación había finalizado. Acto seguido tomó de entre sus diversos aparatos un scanner de frecuencias programable, lo conectó y le cargo los datos obtenidos de la cámara, luego explico a Ben cómo funcionaba y qué tenía que hacer en la casa del difunto perezoso.

* * *

-Casa de la víctima; 11:40 AM-

Saliendo del subterráneo el zorro emprendió su camino al departamentito de la víctima, estaba a un par de calles de allí, luego de caminar por unos minutos llegó al edificio, entró en él y fue hasta la unidad, pero allí se dio cuenta de algo, por supuesto la llave estaba en la patrulla que ahora estaría en la comisaria. " _Que despistado por mi parte.",_ se dijo para sí mismo. El zorro podría llamar para que se la trajeran pero era un desperdicio de recursos, así que decidió hacerlo a la antigua.

Sacando un estuche tomó de él una ganzúa y un tensor, acto seguido los introdujo y comenzó con el trabajo, unos pocos movimientos bastaron para abrir la puerta, años de práctica, alguno de ellos no muy legales. Una vez dentro sacó del maletín el scanner, lo encendió y comenzó su búsqueda, nada por aquí, nada por allí, Ben recorría el departamento y no obtenía nada, de pronto el aparato dio una mínima señal, rápidamente el vulpino comenzó a centrarse más en esa área.

Caminado lentamente la señal se intensificaba, se iba acercando a una biblioteca, una vez enfrente de la misma comenzó a buscar por toda la superficie, la señal era más fuerte en la parte superior, en lo alto de los estantes la señal era continua, viendo esto el mamífero sacó todos los libros, pero no había nada así que golpeó el fondo buscando una pared falsa, golpeando y golpeando notó un sonido hueco. " _Te tengo"._ Dijo para sí mismo.

Acto seguido buscó la forma de retirar la tapadera, una vez abierto tomó la unidad de almacenamiento, como le explico RJ tenía que desconectarla y usar el scanner en una frecuencia que la ardilla había configurado para que las medidas de seguridad del receptor no se activaran, hecho esto la guardó en el maletín, a su vez también guardó el scanner, cerrando el maletín tomó su celular y envió un mensaje a la ardilla indicándole que ya lo tenía y ya partiría para allá. Tomándose un momento pensó, luego tomó su teléfono para también avisarle a la coneja, estaba pasando un momento fuerte pero gracias a Nick tenían esta evidencia y no avisarle estaría mal.

Siguiendo su camino fue hasta él subterráneo para volver a la casa de la ardilla.

* * *

 **-En algún momento de la madrugada-**

Abriendo de golpe sus ojos, a la mamífera le explotaba la cabeza por el ruido de su alarma, además estaba agitada por la pesadilla que había tenido, estando muy cansada y mareada manoteando como pudo la apagó y se durmió otra vez.

* * *

-Departamento de Judy; 10:40 AM-

Llegando al edificio la zorra tomó su teléfono y volvió a llamar, al no tener respuesta buscó en su agenda el número de departamento, luego entró y se dirigió al mismo, una vez frente a la puerta tocó. "¿Judy? Soy Kaitlyn. ¿Estás adentro?" Preguntaba la vulpina, sin respuesta, tocó una vez más, en eso fue sorprendida por unos gritos que provenían de departamento de al lado.

"¡Coneja! ¡Están tocado tu puerta!"

"¡De normal a esta hora no está pedazo de alcornoque!"

"¡Cállate!"

"¡No, tu cállate!"

Momentos después, la coneja con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y náuseas llegó hasta la puerta y mirando por el rabillo del ojo abrió, la zorra que allí estaba se sorprendió al ver a la coneja con un saco que le quedaba muy grande y pudo notar que no vestía nada más, Judy notando esa cara bajó la mirada y se percató de la situación, aunque su pelaje lo ocultaba la mamífera estaba roja de la vergüenza, rápidamente se tapó mejor con el saco muy avergonzada disimulo como pudo y la invitó a pasar, le indicó que se sentara en un sofá que había comprado hacía un tiempo, ya que como se cambió de unidad esta tenía más espacio, al principio la noticia de la fuga de agua que recibió cuando volvió a Zootopia le preocupo, pero termino mudándose a una más grande y con baño completo. Luego de eso se disculpó para ir al baño.

La zorra extrañada por lo que pasó, esperó al regreso de la mamífera. Una vez en el baño la coneja se abrió lentamente el saco para ver nuevamente que no tenía nada más, acto seguido se tapó nuevamente y llevo sus patas a sus mejillas mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado. Uno momentos después se tranquilizó, suspirando dejo salir unas lágrimas recordando a su compañero fallecido, acercándose al lavamanos se lavó la cara con agua fría para despertarse más de lo que estaba, la boca le apestaba a cosas que no podrá describir, tomando su cepillo comenzó a lavarse los dientes, mientras trataba de recordar cómo había terminado desnuda cubierta sólo con un saco, bastante grande además, metiendo su pata en un bolsillo saco algo, al verlo inmediatamente le vino una imagen a su mente, nuevamente llevo sus patas a su cara. "Tranquila Judy, no es lo que parece seguro hay una explicación lógica para todo esto." Hablo para sí misma.

De pronto sintió como le subía algo por el cuello, rápidamente corrió hacia el escusado para dejarlo salir, desagotando el excusado se levando, nuevamente se lavó otra vez, acto seguido buscó en el bote de la ropa sucia algo usable para ponerse y poder salir más cómoda, por suerte había una chaqueta y una calza no tan sucias, saliendo del baño comentó apenada. "Lo siento… no te saludé como corresponde, no esperaba visitas. ¿Cómo estás?"

Dándose vuelta con un vaso de agua que mezclaba la vulpina habló. "Tranquila querida, yo también aparecí sin avisar, toma, bebe esto, te hará bien." Entregándole el vaso y una aspirina, tomándolo Judy tragó la aspirina y el agua con antiácido efervescente. "Dime Judy. ¿Cómo estás? Ayer nos preocupaste." Comentó con una dulce mirada, aunque se notaba que había estado llorando.

"No sé qué me pasó, no esperaba reaccionar de ese modo, fue… fue… todo tan rápido." Terminado la frase fue imposible contenerse y se soltó en lágrimas, viendo esto la vulpina se acercó y la abrazó, para consolarla.

Unos minutos después más tranquilas, las mamíferas siguieron hablando por un largo tiempo, entre algunas lágrimas de vez en cuando, siendo interrumpidas por el teléfono de Judy, viendo esto la coneja se disculpó para luego tomarlo y revisar el mensaje, su cara dejó salir una leve sonrisa, acto seguido le explicó a la zorra lo ocurrido y que tenía que salir rápidamente para encontrarse con Ben en la casa de la ardilla, la misma lo comprendió, se despidió para luego dejar el apartamento.

Rápidamente la coneja se quitó la ropa que se había puesto anteriormente, buscó ropa interior limpia y algo cómodo para ponerse, luego de higienizarse correctamente se vistió, tomó sus llaves para rápidamente dejar su apartamento y dirigirse al subterráneo.

* * *

-Residencia Wilde; 10:15 AM-

Entreabriendo sus ojos el pequeño zorro se estiraba en la gran cama, no había dormido tan bien en meses. Desde que Nick había entrado al negocio de la ley no se había quedado más en su apartamento, aunque nunca lo supo se metió tres veces mientras estaba en la academia. Frotando sus ojos se bajó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, una vez allí uso el retrete para luego lavarse las manos y la cara, no tenía un cepillo allí así que se conformó con un enjuague bucal, saliendo del mismo tomó su ropa, la cual había tirado sobre un sofá en el cuarto.

Saliendo del cuarto vio la hora en su teléfono, se imaginaba que la señora Wilde ya estaría levantada, no sabría decir si estaría en casa o habría salido, realmente no recordaba si seguía trabajando. Decidió bajar para ver si se encontraba allí. "¿Señora Wilde?" Preguntó el vulpino, no tuvo respuesta, llegando a la cocina notó algo extraño en el refrigerador debajo de un imán, estaba a su altura así que pensó que podría ser una nota o algo, tomándola leyó.

" _Querido Finnick: Te vi muy cansado así que no te desperté, estaré saliendo a la casa de Judy para ver como está. Siéntete como en tu casa, en tu caso tu van. Hay pie de moras en el refrigerador, la máquina de café no la suelo usar, así que te lo preparé a la antigua, la cafetera está en el refrigerador. Quédate el tiempo que desees._

 _PD: Si te apetece fumar, por favor hazlo lejos de las cortinas."_

Abriendo el refrigerador tomó la jarra y sacó el pie de moras, tomando la jarra metálica la puso a fuego bajo, como mejor pudo tomó un plato y el cortador para el pie, ya en la mesa se cortó una porción para luego guardar el resto otra vez, ya el olor a café lo comenzaba a despertar, unos momentos después ya estaba bien caliente así que se sirvió una gran taza, una vez sentado se dispuso a desayunar.

Al finalizar el fennec colocó la taza y el plato en la lavavajillas, la cerró para poner un simple lavado, dejando eso el zorro se dirigió al viejo cuarto de Nick por los viejos tiempos. Una vez allí el zorro abrió la puerta para ingresar, en una repisa se podía ver viejos recuerdos entre ellos una foto, tomándola la observo detenidamente podía recordar cuando la tomaron, ya hace muchos años, fue en ese viejo Pontiac del 70 que habían tomaron prestado del padre de Flash.

Dejado la foto en su lugar, tomó esos viejos lentes de sol rotos. "¿ _De verdad Nick todavía tienes esta porquería?"_ Se dijo para sí mismo, esos viejos y rotos lentes fue lo que comenzó su amistad. Eso le hizo recodar viejos tiempos.

 **Años atrás**

Eran mediados de los 90, un soleado y caluroso verano azotaba la ciudad, como era de costumbre el fennec aprovechaba su entorno para hacer sus negocios, con el fuerte sol se había hecho de unas cuantas docenas de lentes de sol de segunda mano, que obviamente vendería como originales, así triplicaría su ganancia. En un lugar muy concurrido el zorro armó su mesa plegable y el pequeño están para los anteojos, luego de unas horas había vendido la mayoría, como siempre su estatura lo ayuda a dar más lastima y hacer más fácil la venta, a su vez era de gran ayuda porque siempre podía excusarse que su "padre" lo mandaba a vender, así podía hacerse pasar por un pequeño inocente que hacia lo que su padre le mandaba.

Ya a punto de guardar todo su puesto, se acercó un zorro se podía ver que era joven de unos 11 años aunque era más alto que el propio Finnick, sacando unos cuantos billetes compró el último par que le había quedado, agradeciendo se fue, el mamífero quedo extrañado esa fue la venta más fácil que había tenido en todo el día, el joven zorro muy confiando no reviso ni hizo preguntas. " _Pobre inocente"._ Pensó mientras seguía guardando todo, una vez todo listo fue hasta su van para ir a comer algo y disfrutar de su ganancia.

Pasaron los días, algunos buenos otros malos, el calor era más soportable pero el sol seguía igual de fuerte. Era pasado el mediodía y Finnick estaba de camino a un puesto de hamburguesas, una vez allí ordenó lo de siempre y al darse la vuelta otro mamífero se lo llevó por delante, provocando que se manchara su camisa con la gaseosa que llevaba junto a la hamburguesa, acto seguido dejo salir un "Hey fíjate por dónde andas. ¿Eres ciego o qué?"

"Lo… lo siento, son estos anteojos de porquería no se ve nada, cuando los usas hace un reflejo maldito. ¡Son una estafa!" Respondió el zorro, acto seguido saco unos dólares para darle en compensación por arruinar sus comida y su ropa, típico del fennec no se negó y los tomó, unas palabras después y cada uno siguió con lo suyo, Nick siguió su camino pero no dejaba de pensar en ese pequeño zorro era más bajo que él, pero su voz era de alguien mucho mayor, recordaba que su madre le había enseñado que había diferentes tipos de zorros y que no había que juzgar por su tamaño, con tantas especies en la ciudad nunca se sabía.

Con su mente pensando el ese zorro, Nick se molestaba por sus inútiles lentes, entonces fue aquí cuando recordó ese pequeño rufián, era el mismo que se los vendió. "El maldito además de estafarme una vez dejo que le diera más dinero por su comida, seguro que eso era otra de sus jugarretas. Torpe, ¡Torpe! ¡Torpe zorro!" Se dijo frustrado para sí mismo.

El tiempo pasó pero el zorro no había vuelto a encontrar a ese fennec, la verdad no le importaba demasiado los lentes, sino que fuera un zorro el que lo hizo, esto cumplía más con el estereotipo y le daba mala reputación a su especie, pero Nick quería marcar la diferencia por eso se uniría a los Junior Ranger Scouts y así podría aspirar a algo mejor.

Esa noche se grabaría a fuego en el zorro, ese día su inocencia y buenas intenciones fueron sepultadas, si querían un astuto y estafador zorro eso es lo que tendrían, adiós al pequeño Nicholas, hola al nuevo Nick, en ese momento fue cuando recordó a ese fennec y su engaño. " _Si él podía hacerlo yo también puedo."_ Pensó en ese momento de pena y furia. El tiempo pasó y el zorro pensaba como podía comenzar con su nueva vida de engaños y estafas, debía aprender tal vez podría convencer a ese pequeño rufián de enseñarle algunos trucos.

Esa mañana de sábado Nick decidido salió en busca del vulpino, iría a los lugares donde lo había encontrado tiempo atrás con la esperanza de toparse con él. Llegando al puesto donde se lo había topado la última vez que lo vio, preguntó al cocinero, con algunas mentiras, pudo descubrir que era cliente habitual y que todas las semanas se pasaba por ahí pasado el mediodía, entre la 1 pm y las 3 pm, para mala suerte del vulpino faltaban varias horas para que el mamífero se apareciera a comer, para hacer tiempo Nick decido ir a una sala de juegos árcade que había a unas calles.

Corriendo rápidamente Nick se alejaba del local donde había estado pasando el tiempo y tratando de hacer una treta, era perseguido por un castor y un caballo furiosos que gritaban que era una bastardo estafador y una vez que lo tuvieran lo molerían a golpes, siendo estos dos más mayores que el vulpino. Llegando a un callejón el zorro miraba para atrás al no ver camino de enfrente tropezó con basura del lugar, lo que lo hizo caer, el golpe contra el suelo fue en seco lo que provocó que el mamífero quedara mareado, intentando levantarse fue detenido por un golpe de parte del castor. "Muy bien maldito zorro, esto lo recordaras para toda tu mísera vida" Afirmo el castor luego del golpe. "Si es que llegas a durar más que unos años" Remató el caballo con una sonrisa despreciable.

A todo esto tragó saliva, cerró el puño y se dispuso a devolver el golpe ya no se dejaría maltratar por nadie más, el golpe impacto en el castor lo que lo hizo trastabillar y caer, pero esto dejo mal parado al zorro el cual no vio venir al furioso caballo, que impactó es su estómago dejándolo sin aliento y fuera de combate, el indefenso zorro solo cerró los ojos y se cubrió como pudo para amortiguar lo que se venía, un ruido seco se escuchó luego de uno más fuerte, unos pasos presurosos se escucharon, luego de un grito, un ruido de palazo seguido con un fuerte golpe de caída.

Abriendo los ojos con temor el zorro pudo ver una pata frente a él, le parecía familiar, era vulpina pero clara y pequeña. "Calma, calma, ven te ayudaré a levantarte." Comentó una voz gruesa mientras acercaba más la pata, respondiendo a eso Nick la tomó y se paró como mejor pudo. "Así que dime zorrito, tu primera estafa. ¿Verdad?" Afirmó el fennec, algo temeroso el zorro respondió. "Si… algo así… supongo." Acto seguido pudo ver a los dos mamíferos quejándose en el piso uno más alejado de ellos. "Bien, será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí, ven sígueme." Ordenó el pequeño zorro mientras se dirigía a su van, abriendo la parte trasera tiro su bate para luego cerrar las puertas, indicando a Nick que subiera, para luego hacer lo mismo, una vez preparado se colocó sus lentes y arrancó.

Unos segundos después el vulpino bajó el volumen del estéreo para comentar. "Me dicen Finnick, por cierto." Mirando al fennec Nick todavía confundido hablo. "Soy Nichol… Nick me llamo Nick… Gracias por lo de recién." Siguiendo con la vista al frente el zorro acercó su pata al estéreo y comentó. "Ni lo menciones." Acto seguido la encendió otra vez, algo extrañado Nick dio una mirada para luego seguir pensando en el extraño que lo había salvado y algo preocupado confiaba en que no pasara nada peor.

* * *

 **Tiempo presente**

-Casa de RJ; 12:30 PM-

Caminando el zorro arribó al lugar, a paso veloz se dirigió a la puerta sin necesidad de tocar esta le fue abierta por la ardilla desde el interior, una vez adentro el pequeño mamífero tomó el maletín y se dirigió a su laboratorio para comenzar a trabajar en el receptor, pasado un tiempo los dos mamíferos se encontraban en el laboratorio esperando a que terminara la sincronización, en eso el timbre se escuchó en una de sus muchos monitores se maximizo una trasmisión en vivo, era la cámara de su timbre, se podía ver a la coneja.

Acto seguido el zorro salió en dirección a la puerta para hacerla pasar, abriendo la puerta la hizo pasar, mientras pasaba el vulpino la notó extraña, dada la situación no le dio importancia. "¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó el zorro mirando a la coneja. "Mejor, pero es difícil, muchos sentimientos…" Comentó la mamífera tristemente al borde de largarse a llorar. Viendo esto el vulpino se puso de cuclillas a su altura y comento "Déjalo salir te hará bien." Respondiendo la mamífera se dejó caer en su hombro en lágrimas, lentamente el zorro coloco su pata en su espalda. "Llevará un tiempo, no quería molestarte en un día así, pero me pareció lo mejor avisarte." Luego de un rato se más calmada se secó los ojos con sus patas para luego dirigirse junto a Benedict al laboratorio.

RJ saludó a Judy y le dio las condolencias más unas palabras de ánimo. Al paso de unos minutos los tres, mientras charlaban, esperaban a que finalizara el proceso para extraer el video del receptor, siendo interrumpidos por una notificación saliente de la computadora indicando que el proceso había terminado, rápidamente RJ comenzó a analizar el resultado. "Oh sí, te tengo." Afirmó el mamífero que había encontrado el día de la muerte, escuchando esto Ben y Judy se acercaron para comenzar.

En la oscuridad se podía apreciar una silueta, pero era muy poco distinguible. Acto seguido el mamífero que observaba presionó el interruptor, pero fue sorprendido por el hecho de que no hubo la respuesta esperada, la luz no servía.

"Es inútil, ninguna funciona." Afirmó la voz en la oscuridad hablando en rusky.

"Esperen un momento, yo no hablo… ¿rusky?" Afirmó Judy. Acto seguido el mamífero tecleó unos códigos para activar los subtítulos, mediante un programa de reconocimiento de voz.

"¡Estás….vivo! ¿Cómo…..es…..eso…..posible? Siento…..lo…..de…..tu…..esposa…..e…..hijos." Comentó el perezoso asombrado.

"Si lo estoy, gracias, que en paz descansen… Ahora a lo que vine… _Midnicampum_ Holicithias, las recuerdas ¿Verdad?"

"¿Cómo….podría….olvidarlas? Con…..lo…..que….sucedió….hace...unos…..meses….nadie….podrá." Afirmó el mamífero seguido de una fuerte tos.

"Siento curiosidad, con tu conocimiento previo de las flores pudiste enviar anónimamente este dato, podrías a ver evitado todo el caos."

"Tienes…..toda…..la…..razón,...pero…..tú…..me…..conoces,….nunca…..fui…..tan…..rápido…..con…..la…..deducción,…..sinceramente…..no…..me…..vino…..a…..la…..mente…..que…..esa…..fuera…..la…..causa,…..pocos…..pueden…..procesar…..las…..flores…..para…..hacer…..el…..efecto…..tan…..dañino…" Acto seguido paro y se quedó pensando.

"Exacto mi amigo, destruimos el proyecto, el responsable de los ataques debió investigar mucho para lograrlo."

"Estoy…..de…..acuerdo…" siendo interrumpido por otro ataque de tos, a todo esto el otro mamífero seguía en las sombras.

"Lo más curioso es que la fórmula era idéntica, ese tal Ramses tiene… Habilidades. ¿No lo crees?"

"Si,…..la…..oveja,…..es…..interesante… Cof cof… Cof cof cof…" Acto seguido se desplomó.

"Lo sé todo, Bellwether, Ramses, las _Midnicampum_ Holicithias, tú maldito bastardo eres el responsable, yo confiaba en ti y así me pagaste. ¡Mi familia era inocente! Pero a ti no te importó, robaste mi investigación, nunca pensé encontrarte, pero te confiaste y ese fue tu error."

"Cof cof cof ¿Qué…..has…..hecho…? Maldito… cof cof" hablando entre la fuerte tos el perezoso que yacía en el piso.

"Como si a estas altura no lo supieras, o creíste que estas 72 horas de molestias eran un resfriado."

"Que….. Cof cof cof ¿Cómo…..pudiste?" Balbuceo el mamífero.

"Te veré en el infierno, pero antes los destruiré hasta que queden solo las cenizas y si consiguen escuchar esto, no me busquen o terminaran mal." Luego de eso se escuchó un estadillo y la imagen se cortó pero no el audio, se podían escuchar los últimos minutos del perezoso muriendo envenenado con la 1417 su muerte tardaría 4 horas en plena agonía.

Viendo esto la ardilla paró el video. "Yo tenía mis sospechas, Ramsés tenía conocimientos de química pero esto era muy avanzado." Comentó el zorro. "La pregunta sería. ¿Cómo este tal Ramsés conoció al perezoso?" Mencionó RJ pensativo, la coneja por otro lado estaba sorprendida por todo lo que pudieron ver, tenía mil preguntas. "Habrá que interrogar a Ramsés y posiblemente a Bellwether." Afirmó la misma.

"Wow, así que la formula responsable de todo los animales salvajes fue creada por Tanský, aunque al parecer la desechó y el perezoso la… ¿Robó? ¿Acaso trabajaron juntos en algún momento?" Mencionó la ardilla reclinándose en su silla. "Después de tantos años tenemos una pista de por qué Tanský ha matado a tantos mamíferos, es más que una venganza hacia alguien, quiere acabar con algo al parecer. Pero. ¿Qué será?" Se preguntaba el vulpino con su pata en su mentón.

"¿Con esta nueva información sería posible identificarlo? El perezoso se sorprendió al verlo vivo, además juzgando su idioma es muy posible que sean de Hibernalia. ¿Algún tipo de científicos?" Comentó la coneja pensativa. Acto seguido RJ comenzó a buscar información con los parámetros que ahora conocían.

* * *

 **Horas antes.**

-Fundición; 8:00 AM-

Bajando de la van los mamíferos se dirigieron al interior, una vez dentro el lince los guio hasta donde habían escondido los maletines, subiendo al piso de arriba fueron hasta una puerta, acto seguido este la abrió, alumbrando el lugar se dirigió y solicitado ayuda de los otros dos movieron una vieja pieza de maquinaria, revelando una vieja caja empotrada, abriendo la misma se pudo ver los dos maletines, tomando los mismos los mamíferos volvieron sobre sus pasos.

"Perfecto, esto pondrá de humor a la jefa" Comento el felino mientras caminaban de vuelta a la salida, una vez los maletines estuvieron guardados, los tres subieron y partieron de vuelta a la casa segura, ya había que comenzar a preparar todo para sacar a sus colegas de la cárcel.

Un tiempo después llegaron al lugar, entrando al gran garaje estacionaron la van, luego bajaron y tomaron las cosas, adentrándose en la sala llevaron los maletines hasta una gran mesa donde los esperaba la nutria, colocándolos en la misma la mamífera se dispuso a abrirlos, tomando uno de los frascos con una sonrisa menciono. "Con esto lo lograremos. Dmitry, tú ya lo probaste, por las circunstancias que pasaron nuestro compañero Frank ahora está en la cárcel y él era el único con los conocimientos suficientes para hacerte más pruebas, así que por ahora usarla es riesgoso, aunque tu no hayas sufrido efectos secundarios, recuerda que la que te inyectaste era completa, estas de aquí son de dos componentes."

"Concuerdo absolutamente, no es buena idea estar experimentando con esto a estas alturas." Afirmó el conejo.

Lejos el zorro se acercaba, sacándose la pipa del hocico habló. "Ahora que este tema ya está solucionado, deberíamos prepararnos para sacar a los otros de la comisaria."

"Tienes razón, pero primero guarda esa porquería." Comento el coyote algo molesto.

"Vamos, ustedes saben que con las modificaciones que le hice a esto lo único que produce es vapor de nicotina, los parches nunca me gustaron. ¡Eso de rasurarse para usarlo es una locura! Y los chicles no me sirven, además le tengo afecto a mi pipa, pero en fin la usaré luego. ¿Feliz?" Mencionó el mamífero con su típico tono explicativo.

"Basta de tonterías, hablemos del operativo que llevaremos a cabo para liberar a René, Frank y Vasili. Hace tiempo que no hacemos esto, pero será lo mejor." Mirándolos a todos continúo.

"Bien haremos lo siguiente, simularemos ser agentes de una agencia de Hibernalia y que los que tienen detenidos son ex agentes muy buscados por serios crímenes de traición." Explicó la mamífera a sus compañeros.

Alex no muy convencido replicó. "¿Crees que es lo mejor esta vía? Ayer teníamos algo distinto más de nuestro estilo, esto tiene más riesgo de fracaso."

"Estuvimos hablando en su ausencia, el plan que ayer plantemos era bueno, pero no podemos permitirnos volar una parte de una comisaria, sería posible pero no en esta situación, son oficiales inocentes no estamos hablando de una cárcel de corruptos donde se violan los derechos animales, además luego de eso tendríamos que escapar y no terminamos nuestro asuntos aquí en Zootopia todavía." Reafirmando el nuevo plan.

"Supongo que tendremos que conseguir varias cosas ahora." Afirmó el coyote contando con sus dedos, a todo esto el conejo seguía algo escéptico respecto a la nueva táctica que usarían.

Asintiendo la jefa se dispuso a explicar más a fondo. "Necesitaremos ropa para la ocasión, los típicos trajes de la agencias, pasaportes falsos, documentación falsificada, allí entras tu David, habla con tu contacto el hacker, pídele que nos consiga la órdenes y todo lo posible que nos pueda ayudar a convencerlos de que todo es legítimo." Asintiendo el vulpino hizo un gesto para que continúe.

"Bien también necesitamos vehículos, una camioneta de cuatro puertas, y un sedán, negros los dos con vidrios polarizados y patentes falsas. Además tendremos que explicar la irrupción al laboratorio y que sentimos mucho todos los problemas ocasionados, será difícil, provocaron muchos destrozos, atacamos a oficiales, será mejor que tu Dmitry no te aparezcas luciendo así deberás tomar las medidas necesarias." Afirmo Lyneth. Sabiendo que tenía razón el lince asintió como respuesta.

"Tardare unas horas en conseguir los vehículos, tengo algunos viejos contactos serán de ayuda, para dejar cero rastro de la adquisición, las patentes serán más complicadas, pero tengo varias ideas… Sí creo que funcionara bien." Menciono el coyote anotando todo en su teléfono.

"Parece que ya tenemos todo asignado, pero me pregunto. ¿Quién será el que les haga tragar todo esto al comisario y a quien sea necesario?" Comentó el conejo disimuladamente, siempre fue bueno para eso y esperaba poder hacerlo en esta ocasión.

"Alex, no podemos negar que a ti siempre se te dio bien esos aspectos, por esto darás el toque final al engaño, te harás pasar por el director de asuntos internacionales, por eso que mejor que un zorro para sembrar esa desconfianza desde un principio, para luego hacer uso de la psicología inversa y convencerlos al 100% con tu video llamada." Respondió la mamífera, al conejo no le gustó mucho la idea pero no podía negar que era muy buena táctica.

"Supongo que deberé practicar mi acento." Afirmó el zorro con una sonrisa.

Ya todos con sus tareas comenzaron las preparaciones, por un lado Nick habló con sus contactos y se dispuso a salir en busca de los vehículos, su contacto era un encargado de un depósito de una empresa que le suplía los vehículos a la agencias de seguridad para los políticos, eran perfectos unas simples alteraciones a los libros de inventario y listo, luego contactaría a su falsificador de patentes, eran impecables realmente eran originales, lo falsificado eran los datos de dueños y demás.

Llegando al depósito los mamíferos llevaban una vestimenta de trabajo para disimular y que pareciera un retiro estándar de los que se hacían cada tanto por una empresa falsa de autos con choferes. Una vez hecha la trasferencia anónima, el mamífero los guio hasta los vehículos, una vez allí el lince y el coyote cada uno en un auto partieron, al taller del falsificador de las patentes. Tiempo después arribaron al taller, era un taller muy elegante y nada sospecho, lleno de autos de alta gama, acercándose el hurón saludo y les indicó donde aparcar.

Ya en su oficina, el mamífero se sentó en su gran escritorio, tomando un cigarrillo lo encendió le dio una calada y hablo. "Cuánto tiempo Nikolay." Dando otra calada. "Y bien ¿Comenzamos?" Haciendo un gesto con su pata. "Si ha pasado el tiempo, pero no se te ve mal, al grano, necesitamos dos pares de patentes de Hibernalia más acertado de Mosekaw, a nombre de una empresa privada _Óblast_ _incorporated._ " Respondió el coyote dándole un sobre de papel madera con más información.

"Bien pero les costara, no trabajo al momento, solo ustedes tienen ese servicio." Afirmo el hurón tomando el folio.

Mientras tanto en la otra punta de la ciudad la nutria junto al conejo estaban comprando los trajes y todo lo necesario para el engaño, no era un lugar muy elegante, los trajes de los agentes no eran de la mejor calidad eran los típicos hechos en masa, en la sección para mamíferos medianos encontraron todos los talles, tomando varios para cada uno se dirigieron a pagar para ir al siguiente lugar.

Subiendo a la van, con todo guardado comenzaron el viaje a un local de antigüedades, allí comprarían todo para hacer la falsa oficina, así el conejo podía engañar a los policías, el lugar era lejos en Tundra Town, en los barrios más alejados, para evitar que la policía llegará a enterarse, el viaje se les hizo corto a los mamíferos que recordaron los momentos que pasaron juntos años atrás, y que luego de esto se tomarían un largo tiempo en esa vieja estancia en las praderas de ese hermoso pueblo.

Llegando al lugar, dejaron la van e ingresaron al viejo local, en este se encontraba una oveja algo mayor, dulcemente los recibió y preguntó que estaban buscando, acto seguido la pareja contó una historia falsa sobre lo que estaban buscando, inventaron que pensaban irse a vivir juntos y los dos compartían un gusto por las antigüedades y el estilo clásico, le explicaba que el abuelo de la mamífera tenía una hermosa casa con un estilo esquisto pero todo se perdió en un incendio, eso le trajo una gran pena y por eso buscaban en parte revivir esa decoración.

Una larga charla después la pareja termino comprando varias cosas, algunas innecesarias pero por su buen gusto las terminarían usando en su apartamento que tenían y nunca terminaban de dejarlo como quisieran, tantos viajes y trabajos los tenían ocupados, pagando todo en efectivo el nieto de la dueña del local los ayudó a cargar todo en la van, saludando a la oveja y su nieto subieron y partieron ya para volver, pero la nutria amante de los helados aprovechó la zona para hacer una parada en una heladería que era la favorita de ella.

Solitario como de costumbre, el vulpino se encontraba solo en la casa segura, como siempre solía hacer estaba escuchando música y con su querida pipa modificada, a su vez estaba en una video-llamada con su contacto el hacker, para dejar listo las identidades falsas, la agencia fantasma y todo lo que hiciera falta. "Bien, con esto estaría listo." Comentó el zorro del otro lado de la llamada.

"Gracias Hudson, siempre nos sacas de apuros, cuando todo esto termine hay que juntarse para charlar y por qué no jugar ese partido de ajedrez que tenemos pendiente." Respondió el vulpino con una sonrisa.

"Definitivamente mi estimado, y que tal tu… Bueno ya sabes, recuérdale que me debe un trago, él ya sabe que me gusta." Mencionó riendo por eso último que había dicho.

"Sí, cuando lo vea se lo diré, seguro que se alegrará de que estés bien." Afirmó el mamífero.

"Oh antes que lo olvide, estoy analizando los datos que me pasaste ayer, cuando los tenga listos te los pasare. En fin, ya está llegando mi amada, como siempre un gusto estas charlas que tenemos, nos estamos hablando, Au revoir." Acto seguido cortó la llamada, luego de esto el zorro fue hasta el taller para terminar las identificaciones e imprimir lo que Fawkes le había conseguido momentos antes.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Localización desconocida; tiempo presente-**

En una habitación se encontraba practicando sus golpes en un saco de entrenamiento, siendo este interrumpido por el sonido de un teléfono, contestando hablo. "Numero de identificación DEC9542"

"Agente, se le ha asignado una nueva misión, todos los detalles se le fueron enviados, junto con sus recursos." Cortando inmediatamente la comunicación.


	7. La primera detective coneja

**Diferente a lo habitual el agradecimiento esta vez va para The Chronicler Fox que bueno beteo el cap en esta ocasión. Así que gracias por tomarte el tiempo de echarme una mano. Dicho esto espero disfruten el cap y no se olviden de leer hasta el final para no perderse un extra pequeño pero interesante.**

* * *

 **Capítulo siete: La primera detective coneja**

 **Ese mismo día**

-Comisaría; 8:30 AM-

Abriendo la celda, el mamífero le ordenó al ornitorrinco que se diera la vuelta para esposarlo y así llevarlo a la sala de interrogatorios, una vez esposado abruptamente lo llevo al lugar, la ZPD no estaba del mejor ánimo, perder uno de los suyos era algo que golpeaba fuerte, más teniendo a los compañeros del culpable. Llegando a la sala un oficial abrió la puerta para que su compañero, que escoltaba al reo, pudiera entrar con el mismo. Una vez adentro lo sentó en una silla para luego esposarlo a la misma, ésta era ajustable así que por medio de un panel subieron la altura hasta que fuera acorde con la gran mesa.

Dejándolo solo, el oficial se retiró cerrando la puerta al salir. Mirando al su alrededor el mamífero estaba tranquilo, esto no era nada comparado con sus otras experiencias, además tarde o temprano sus compañeros los sacarían de una forma u otra. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos el gran búfalo irrumpió violentamente en la sala, cerrando la puerta con esa misma energía, acto seguido tiro sobre la mesa una carpeta, la mima al tocar la mesa dejo salir varias fotos y documentos, al ver esto el mamífero se acercó para verlas mejor, con su pata libre las movió para analizarlas con detalle. "¿Y este tal Wilde quién es?" Preguntó el ornitorrinco con poco interés observando las fotos. "Al parecer el zorro no duro mucho, que inútil", comentó el mamífero con una leve risa burlona.

Con mucha furia el jefe golpeó fuertemente sobre la mesa con su pesuña para luego responder muy enojado. "¡Mira bastardo! Tal vez te parecerá muy ingenioso estar fuera del sistema con todos esos trucos que tienen tú y tus amigos, pero ¿sabes qué es lo malo de eso? Que para la ley no existes, lo que para mí significa que puedo hacerte lo que se me plazca para obtener lo que quiero, y no solo yo, hay una fila de oficiales con las mismas intenciones y te pudo asegurar que todos ellos no serían nada en comparación con Hopps"

"Eso puede que te sirva con los inútiles que llegan a arrestar, ¿pero realmente crees que me atemorizas? Por favor no hagas el ridi…" Sería interrumpido por el puño de Bogo impactando en su pico. Acto seguido, el búfalo tomó todos los archivos y dejó la sala. "Esto no termina aquí, pedazo de escoria" Afirmó el búfalo antes de salir.

Entregándole la carpeta al oficial que custodiaba la puerta, el jefe continuó bufando en su camino. Necesitaba despejarse, así que llegando a la recepción hizo saber a Clawhauser que no quería que lo molestaran y si pasaba algo urgente estaría en el gimnasio. El felino no tuvo tiempo de decir una palabra que el búfalo ya se había ido, por su parte no estaba muy bien de ánimo como era lo habitual, estaba triste por Nick y también preocupado por la coneja, quería tenerla enfrente para darle un gran abrazo y acompañarla en estos momentos, con el tiempo había desarrollado una gran amistad.

El mamífero siguió con lo suyo, un tiempo después fue interrumpido por una oficial. "Ben ¿Cómo estás? Me enteré lo que pasó, traté de comunicarme con Judy pero no tuve suerte. ¿Tú sabes algo?"

"Ho… hola Pamela, la verdad no muy bien, gracias por preguntar. No yo tampoco he tenido novedades de Judy, estoy preocupado." Respondió el felino con un tono de tristeza.

Tomando la garra de Benjamín la pantera comentó. "No estés tan triste ya todo mejorará, veo que no has tocado tus donas. ¿Quieres ir a almorzar ahora cuando llegue el mediodía?"

El mamífero fue sorprendido por esa pregunta, por unos segundos no supo que responder. "¿Co.. co.. Conmigo? Sí, sí sería un placer." Respondió Ben tratando de disimular la emoción.

"Perfecto, nos vemos al rato. Adiós ben." Comentó la felina con una sonrisa, acto seguido se retiró para seguir con sus tareas del día.

* * *

-Casa de RJ; 1:45 PM-

Luego de un rato de búsqueda, RJ encontró una vieja noticia de un científico que murió en un incendio junto a su esposa y dos hijos, se concluyó que fue una pérdida de gas. Los cuatro cuerpos fueron encontrados es sus cuartos, murieron asfixiados antes de que pudieran reaccionar, luego el fuego los consumió casi en su totalidad. No se supo más de cuál era su lugar de trabajo, todos los gastos del funeral fueron pagados por el seguro, por una cláusula del contrato el seguro de vida de la familia pertenecería al pariente con vida más cercano, en este caso un tío anciano que vivía en una pueblo alejado, se supo que viajó a dar sus respetos a los fallecidos.

"Esto es lo único que concuerda con los parámetros de búsqueda." Mencionó la ardilla a los allí presentes.

"¿Menciona la especie? ¿El nombre?" Preguntó el zorro señalando el monitor.

"Mmm déjame ver… Por lo visto el tío era un perezoso, falleció hace varios años. Su apellido era Lobachevski, no hay registro de su nombre en estas noticias." Respondiendo así la ardilla.

"Un perezoso fallecido, creo que eso lo descarta. ¿Verdad?" Cuestionó la coneja con una expresión de decepción.

"¡Maldita sea! Otra vez un callejón sin salida. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!" Gritó enfurecido el zorro mientras se levantaba y salía diciendo más maldiciones, la mamífera se dispuso a ir a hablar pero la ardilla la tomó para detenerla mientras negaba con su cabeza. Más tranquilo el zorro regresó con su pata en su cara la deslizo mientras suspiraba. "Disculpen, hay veces que tengo que dejarlo salir. En fin esto no nos llevara a nada, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez Ramses sepa algo, puede que la oveja también, así que deberíamos ir a interrogar a los dos. Deberíamos informar a bogo de la situación actual y creo que debería ir por ropa limpia y una ducha, apesto a zorrillo."

"No quise insinuar nada pero si apestas bastante, jeje." Comentó RJ con una risita. Judy optó por no decir nada al respecto, fue directo a lo importante. "Ver a Bellwether será sencillo, pero en cuanto a Ramses será más complicado, está bajo custodia de la Agencia Federal de Inteligencia en su prisión de máxima seguridad en New Wolfgton. Si no te molesta, quisiera informarle yo la situación al jefe Bogo."

"Oh, gracias por la honestidad bola de pelos. Respecto a lo otro Judy, si estoy al tanto, déjame a Ramses a mí, tengo contactos en la agencia que aceleraran la cosas. Pues bien creo que debería partir, ya así dejo de matarlos con mi olor. Entonces Judy, volveré al hotel para luego ir a ver a la oveja. ¿Nos vemos en la comisaria o todavía no crees poder ir por allí?" Preguntó el zorro para luego tomar su teléfono.

"Si creo que lo mejor será hablar con bogo personalmente, hay mucho para decir y además hay varios agentes que están preocupados por mí y todo eso." Dando un gran suspiro para tranquilizarse la coneja continuó. "Sera difícil pero de apoco tendré que hacerme a la idea…" Finalizó con su mirada hacia el suelo dejando salir unas lágrimas. Ese movimiento le trajo un dolor con todo lo que había pasado no había tomado la medicina y además la noche anterior no se la pasó descansado como debía.

Acto seguido Judy y Benedict salieron de la propiedad para cada uno tomar su camino a cada lugar. Alejándose la coneja caminó hasta la entrada del subterráneo, era un largo viaje hasta la comisaria así que una vez en el vagón se dispuso a escuchar música en su teléfono, pero le fue imposible no ser invadida por sentimientos al ver el fondo de pantalla que el torpe zorro había puesto.

Llegando a su destino la mamífera salió a la calle, antes de ir a la comisaria pasaría por una farmacia, el dolor en su cuello ya se hacía notar y en general se sentía toda inflamada, esa noche de locuras no fue buena idea. "Torpe coneja. ¿Cómo pudiste terminar así? Tus padres no te educaron de esa forma." Mencionaba para sí misma, pero eso le recordó que no había comentado a sus padres la noticia, lo mejor sería esperar un tiempo conociéndoles eran capases de viajar para estar con ella y eso no sería bueno para todo lo que estaba pasando. Perdida en sus pensamientos la coneja se llevó puesto a un mamífero que pasaba.

Estirando su pata el mamífero mucho más grande que ella mencionó. "Mis más sinceras disculpas. ¿Se encuentra bien madame?"

"Si… si… gracias, fue mi culpa venia distraída." Mencionó Judy mientras se paraba con la ayuda del mamífero.

"De ninguna manera, un caballero siempre tiene que responsabilizarse por sus actos, y yo debí andar con más cuidado, no hace falta que se disculpe señorita." Respondió el mamífero con una postura muy elegante.

"Está bien gracias, que tenga un buen día." Afirmó la mamífera ya de pie.

"Lo mismo para usted. Adiós." Haciendo un movimiento con su sombrero, acto seguido los dos siguieron su camino, la mamífera quedo con una buena impresión de parte del animal, hoy en día como esta los mamíferos seguramente ni se disculparían además claramente no fue su culpa, lo que más la extraño fue que no pudo descubrir que especie era. "Supongo que esa vestimenta no ayudo mucho. No le vi ninguna cola así que con eso descarto varias especies. ¿Un carnero tal vez? ¿Un perezoso? No, lo dudo su movimiento era normal a simple vista." Mencionó Judy en su mente refiriéndose al mamífero que traía un largo abrigo, guantes, una bufanda al cuello, un sombrero, que no sabría decir el modelo exacto pero era como el de su abuelo en las fotos viejas de los años 40 o así, y unos lentes de sol de los 80, era extraño y el clima no era tan frío para eso, dejando el tema de lado siguió hasta la farmacia. Una vez allí la coneja saco número y espero a ser atendida, pasaron los minutos y el cartel de turno avanzaba a velocidad de perezoso, suerte que no eran perezosos también los que atendían. De pronto se escuchó un fuerte ruido, acto seguido alguien gritó. "¡Todos al suelo esto es un robo!"

Como era costumbre las orejas de la coneja se erguirían y apuntarían al sonido, pero la mamífera las tomó para evitar ser vista ya que los grandes sofás de espera la cubrían en su totalidad. Aunque estaba de civil por regla siempre tenían que estar armados y con su placa, nunca dejas de ser policía, estés de servicio o no. Por suerte para ella había un espejo para probarse lentes así que podía ver que estaba haciendo lo que parecía un mapache tenía como una máscara de oveja pero era muy ridícula.

Judy analizo la situación, podía llamar refuerzos pero esto podría terminar en una situación de rehenes o podría escapar antes, también podía revelar su posición y dejarlo inconsciente rápidamente. Pero antes que pudiera hacer nada un hurón se le abalanzó al ladrón, este golpeó al mamífero haciéndolo caer una vez en el piso el mapache cargo el arma para dispararle. Un sonido de disparo se escuchó, lo que provocó un grito de parte de una de las empleadas. Judy firmemente se encontraba parada en la silla apuntado a lugar dónde yacía el mamífero en el suelo, descargando su arma la guardó para sacar su placa y así dirigirse a los allí presentes. "Tranquilos, todo está bien soy la oficial Hopps, por favor aléjense del delincuente y esperen para dar sus declaraciones, todos son testigos de lo aquí ocurrido." Acto seguido tomó su celular para comunicarse con la comisaría e informar lo ocurrido.

Unos minutos después llegó una patrulla al lugar, de la misma bajo el mismísimo jefe. La mamífera se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta pero el búfalo era inconfundible más para sus poderosas orejas. "¡Hopps!" Llamó el mamífero en un tono alto.

Girando rápidamente Judy respondería, pero fue interrumpida por Bogo. "Cuando me avisaron de lo ocurrido, me dije: Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos, muy bien Hopps, cuando termines aquí tenemos que hablar, búscame en mi oficina."

"Entendido jefe. Gracias." Respondió la coneja más aliviada.

Mientras hablaban un oficial más novato se llevaba al ladrón inconsciente hacía la patrulla, Judy tomó más declaraciones de los ahí presentes y antes de irse aprovechó a comprar los analgésicos por los que había venido, por su despiste no trajo la receta así que compró los más fuertes posibles con venta libre. Luego de pagar y salir ingirió una de las pastillas.

Unas calles después llegó a la comisaría, parando un momento tomó aire y se concentró en evitar los recuerdos, luego con todo su cuerpo empujo la gran puerta. Mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio del felino fue interrumpida repetidamente por sus compañeros, que le daban el pésame y uno que otro comentaba lo de la farmacia. Al final llegó al escritorio de Clawhauser, al verla el mamífero salió del mismo y le fue imposible contenerse así que le dio un fuerte abrazo algo incómodo. La coneja le avisó que fuera más cuidadoso, acto seguido el cheetah se disculpó y se quedaron conversando un rato.

"Nos vemos luego Ben, gracias por la charla." Comentó Judy mientras se alejaba en dirección a la oficina de Bogo. El mamífero se despidió con la pata.

Ya frente a la puerta de la oficina, la coneja golpeó para recibir como respuesta un "pase" desde el interior. El búfalo estaba parado enfrente del escritorio, con un gesto indicó que se sentara, una vez hecho esto el jefe la siguió. "Hopps, nunca fui bueno en esta parte de mi trabajo, pero es parte y no se puede evitar aunque lo quiera. Siento mucho lo de Wilde, era buen oficial. Sé que ustedes dos tenía una buena relación e imagino lo que estas pasando en estos momentos, yo estuve en tu lugar hace muchos años cuando era una novato con menos de un año como agente. Con el tiempo mejorarás pero nunca podrás ser la de antes, no lo digo como algo malo, dependerá de ti lo que termines siendo."

"Gracias por estas palabras jefe, entiendo que para todos es difícil, pero usted tiene un peso sobre sus hombros." Respondió Judy emocionada.

"Bien dejando esto de lado, no porque sea menos importante, dime, no fue casualidad que estuvieras en esa farmacia ¿No es así?" Preguntó el búfalo más serio.

"No, la verdad venía para la comisaria y como tenía dolor pensé en pasar ya que quedaba de camino." Explicó la coneja a su jefe.

"Entonces dime. ¿Que era tan importante que viniste en un día así?" Cuestionó el mamífero a la coneja.

"Señor vine porque tengo información muy sensible con respecto a Tanský y el caso de los aulladores." Afirmó Judy seriamente.

"La escucho." Mencionó Bogo mirándola atentamente.

El tiempo pasó y la coneja le explicó al detalle toda la nueva información que disponían, también mencionó que tenían que interrogar a Bellwether y Ramses. A todo esto el búfalo se encontraba parado pensativo con todo esto que fue como un balde de agua fría. "Hopps. ¿Segura de todo esto?"

"Completamente jefe." Afirmó Judy.

"Esto lo cambia todo, solo hemos rasgado la superficie. Te daría el día libre pero sé que no aceptarías, así que arreglaré todo para que puedan ver a Bellwether." Mencionó el mamífero volviendo a su escritorio.

"Entendido jefe." Respondió Judy para luego bajar de la silla y dirigirse a la salida.

"Una cosa más Hopps. Suerte." Para luego tomar el teléfono y hacer unas llamadas.

* * *

-Cuarto del hotel; 2:25 PM-

Frente al espejo el zorro veía su reflejo pensativo, con su pata retiró la venda se su oreja. Se veía bien, quedaría una cicatriz pero ya la tenía hace años así que sería igual. Dando unos pasos abrió el agua de la ducha, quitándose el cinturón, lo apoyó en un banco que había allí, luego se abrió el pantalón para sacarse la camisa, estaba sucia, bastante de hecho, así que la tiró en un contenedor para ropa sucia, se desabrochó su funda sobaquera y luego la colgó en un gancho para la ropa. Acto seguido se quitó los pantalones, revisó los bolsillos para después tirarlo también en el contenedor, así también se quitó la camiseta revelando su vieja y gran cicatriz, partía desde su muslo derecho hasta su omoplato izquierdo, esa herida casi lo mata y por poco no quedo en silla de ruedas. Ya solo con su ropa interior probo el agua con la palma, estando a su justo se quitó el calzón y entro debajo del agua.

Tenía muchas cosas en su mente, pensaba el pasado y lo que estaba pasando últimamente, de no ser por él Nick seguiría con vida, pero fue irresponsable y llevó a dos policías novatos a la boca del lobo. Con una pata apoyada en la pared del frente, el zorro miraba hacia abajo mientras el agua caía en su nuca. Con su otra pata palpaba la cicatriz que dejo la apuñalada del lémur, esa era la que más le molestaba había días que por el clima tenía hipersensibilidad era muy molesta y le recordaba uno de los peores días de su vida, luego de unos minutos se terminó de refregar bien su pelaje, la cara y el cuello desprendieron mucha suciedad por las cenizas, también sus axilas, tenía que lavarlas bien que sino mataría a alguien. Ahora la parte más difícil lavar su larga y voluminosa cola de zorro, si la lavaba mal le quedaría llena de nudos, no la podría peinar y terminaría con un desastre todo parado y enredado.

Habiendo terminado apagó el agua para salir, luego tomó una toalla y se comenzó a secar, colocándose una bata fue hasta el vestidor donde había desempacado. Así fue tomando las prendas ropa interior, camiseta, camisa y traje, acto seguido se quitó la bata y la colgó para así poder vestirse. Una vez listo se anudó la corbata para luego volver al baño y tomar su funda, luego tomó su reloj, su anillo y los demás objetos que tenía en los bolcillos, volviendo sobre sus pasos fue a buscar su saco, se lo puso y se lo acomodó para luego abotonarlo. Ya listo y a gusto se dirigió a la salida, tomó su billetera y se colocó sus lentes de sol.

Ya afuera del hotel se dirigió como de costumbre al subterráneo para dirigirse a la comisaría y encontrarse con la coneja, no había comido hace horas así que pensó que podría pasar por algo antes de ir a ver a la oveja, ya en el vagón se sentó y de dispuso a esperar su parada.

Minutos más tarde llegó a la estación de la comisaría, saliendo del subterráneo el vulpino caminó hasta la entrada de la comisaría. Su presencia, aunque conocida por los oficiales, denotaba algo distinto, respeto pero a la vez una duda de que ocurría realmente. Acercándose al recepcionista Benedict preguntó por la coneja, el gran felino siempre permanecía serio en presencia del zorro . El regordete cheetah aficionado de las películas tenía una idea errada de Ben, de ahí su actitud temerosa, a todo esto el mamífero le comentó que el jefe le había pedido que al llegar le avisara.

Al momento el búfalo hizo presencia. "Benedict acompáñeme por aquí." Indicando con su pata la dirección.

"Supongo que la agente Hopps ya lo informó." Comentó el zorro mientras caminaban. A su vez se quitó los lentes para guardarlos.

"Sí, estoy al tanto de todo, pero antes de eso me parece que podría interrogar a unos de los delincuentes que abatió." Mencionó Bogo.

"Puesto que ya estoy aquí aprovechare la oportunidad. El zorro ártico, hablaré con ese, podré manejarlo mejor." Afirmó el vulpino que fue detenido por Bogo en el medio del camino.

"Hunter, yo no tengo por qué decirte como hacer tu trabajo, solo pido un límite, estos malditos serán una escoria y no merecen tener la protección de la constitución, pero hay límites que no cruzamos." Comentó el búfalo seriamente al zorro.

"Despreocúpese Jefe, entiendo perfectamente su punto, esta es su comisaría y no haré nada que pueda comprometerlo. No cruzare ninguna línea más allá de un fuerte interrogatorio, además con lo que me comentó de estos tipos no creo que eso ayude para sacarles información." Respondió Benedict mientras miraba al búfalo.

Continuando su camino llegaron hasta la sala de interrogación, el oficial que custodiaba hizo un saludo militar, para luego abrir la puerta. El jefe con su pata le indicó al vulpino que entrara, caminado a paso normal se acercó hasta la silla. Acto seguido se sentó, se desabotonó y colocó sus patas con los codos sobre la mesa, sólo se tocaban las puntas de sus dedos creando un triángulo.

"¿Me recuerdas?" Preguntó Ben con una expresión de duda.

El zorro ártico lo examinó bien y uniendo las piezas supo quién era. "Tú eres el maldito que me tiró por la ventana, fui un tonto a huir, si no estaría encadenado y con yeso te quebraría todos los huesos rojo idiota."

"Creo que te quedarás con las ganas… En fin, no puedo perder mi tiempo contigo, así que si quieres decirnos algo útil, tal vez tu nombre…" Siendo interrumpido por un escupitajo proveniente del vulpino blanco. "Besa mi peluda cola. ¿Te gusta ese nombre? señor agente ro…" El zorro no terminó la frase si antes terminar estampado contra la mesa.

"Mira peluda cola. ¿Así era verdad? Conozco a los de tu clase, todos bien machos aquí en estas cuatro paredes, pero adivina que, nos estamos apegando a la ley por cortesía pero pasaran los días necesitaremos espacio y una noche los tres mamíferos que no existen para la ley despertaran en una agujero putrefacto, para nunca más ver la luz del día y con el tiempo no verán ninguna cosa más que cuatro paredes en la oscuridad y allí morirán por alguna mierda varia, tal vez en una tortura se nos vaya la pata o se nos olvide abrir el agua, quien sabe son tantas opciones. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que hablaremos luego o tal vez uno de mis colegas se dé una vuelta y sea más amable." Explicó Benedict tranquilamente para luego dejar la sala.

Ya afuera de una puerta a unos pasos salió el búfalo acompañado de la coneja no muy feliz, ya que ella quisiera a ver entrando y hacerle varias cosas bastante ilegales, pero el jefe la convenció para que esperara. "Oh Judy, así que estabas viendo tú también, espero no haberte dado una mala idea de lo que pasó ahí adentro." Mencionó el zorro al ver a la coneja.

"Entiendo lo que hiciste, tuve mis experiencias con otros casos, aunque fue algo distinto." Respondió Judy recordando a Duke y como lo hicieron hablar.

"Si ya terminaron aquí ya todo está listo para ver a Bellwether, pueden usar una patrulla para ir. Me retiraré para seguir con mis asuntos." Afirmó Bogo para luego partir.

Yendo hasta el garaje se toparon con pamela. "¡Judy!" Afirmó la pantera, acto seguido se puso a su altura para poder abrazarla. "Me tenías preocupada, te mandé algunos mensajes y no respondiste mucho. ¿Estás mejor?"

"Sí, lo voy llevando, disculpa las respuestas simples, tenía muchas cosas en mente." Terminado el abrazo y ya erguida nuevamente Pamela observó al vulpino, a esto Judy con su pata lo señaló: "Oh sí, este es el agente Hunter, nos ayuda en un caso."

"Un gusto señor Hunter." Respondió la felina tendiendo su pata, el mismo respondió al saludo con un beso en dorso de su pata, como acostumbraba a hacer. "El gusto es mío, y Benedict está bien señorita…"

"Pamela, pero todos me dicen Pam." Respondió la pantera algo extrañada por el saludo.

"Bueno Pam, estamos algo apurados, así que luego hablaremos más tranquilas." Explicó la coneja. Asintiendo se despidieron y cada uno siguió su camino. Antes de llegar el vulpino tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza. "Judy, me preguntaba ¿Por casualidad tienes algún traje entre tu vestimenta? Creo que daría una buena impresión en el interrogatorio."

"Sí. De hecho sí, compré uno hace unos meses para el juicio final de Bellwether. ¿Sabes?, tiene mucho sentido ir más formal, ir de civil no me terminaba de convencer." Respondió la coneja observando su ropa actual

"Excelente, supongo que haremos una parada en tu departamento." Afirmó el mamífero.

Llegando al garaje, sacaron su patrulla para ir hasta el apartamento de la mamífera, llegando a la patrulla la coneja se detuvo unos instantes. "Ben, te importaría conducir, tengo la espalda totalmente dura, conducir me tensará más."

"Sí, no hay problema. Aprovechando, no sé si almorzaste o hace cuanto fue la última vez que comiste algo, pero pensaba que podíamos pasar por algo de camino a tu apartamento." Respondió el zorro tomando las llaves. A su vez la coneja aceptó la propuesta del mamífero. Por los dichos anteriores de la mamífera, el zorro se adelantó para abrirle la puerta. Una vez cerrada la puerta de Judy el vulpino fue al otro lado para subir a la patrulla.

Partiendo de la comisaría la coneja le sugirió ir a un lugar de burritos, ya que Nick era amigo del dueño y le había dado unas tarjetas para burritos gratis una vez por semana, además sería lo indicado darle la noticia, el lugar estaba a unos minutos de allí, así que comenzaron el viaje.

Unos kilómetros después llegaron al lugar, estacionado bajaron los dos comenzando a caminar en dirección de la entrada principal, entrando al lugar fueron hasta la zona de pedido, llegando Judy preguntó por el dueño pero no se encontraba en el lugar. Resignada se dispuso a pedir, había un menú que traía bebida, unas papas fritas y un burrito de soja, no era el especial que Nick siempre molestaba que pidiera pero se le acercaba mucho, así que por él decidió pedirse ese. Por otro lado el zorro se decidió por uno de grillo, haciendo el pedido Judy uso su tarjeta para la compra que fue gratis. Esperando unos minutos les entregaron el pedido, acto seguido lo tomaron y se dirigieron a la patrulla nuevamente.

Ya en la misma partieron unas cuadras adelante estacionaron en una zona tranquila para poder comer sin problemas, el zorro puso algo de jazz de fondo para no quedar en un silencio total. "Oh no pregunté. ¿Te molesta?" Preguntó el vulpino respecto a la música, la coneja negó con la cabeza y siguió abriendo el envoltorio del burrito, una vez abierto la mamífera suspiró y para sí misma se dijo "Este va por ti Nick" Mordiendo al principio lo sintió extraño, pero luego al saborear le encantó, comía de vez en cuando soja pero más en ensalada y cosas así. Ahora entendía cuanto se estaba perdiendo, por otro lado el mamífero la observó y dejó salir una risa. "Supongo que no acostumbras a comer la soja de esa forma ¿Verdad?" Mencionó Ben mirando a Judy.

Tangando la coneja respondió. "Si, nunca fuimos de comer mucho estos alimentos, tu sabes los herbívoros terminaron convirtiéndose en omnívoros, pero siempre la ingesta de vegetales fue en mayor porcentaje, además haber crecido en una granja los vegetales abundaban pero tampoco faltaba un toque de proteínas."

"Sí, entiendo, entonces disfrútalo." Comentó Ben haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Ya habiendo acabado de comer, el mamífero encendió el motor y se encaminaron al apartamento de la coneja, tiempo después llegaron, estacionado el zorro permaneció en la patrulla hasta el regreso de la coneja. Rápidamente Judy subió hasta su unidad, una vez en la misma vacío lo importante de sus bolsillos, para dirigirse a su perchero y sacar su traje de su forro, delicadamente lo apoyo en su cama, para luego quitarse la ropa, antes de eso tomó su arma y al dejó a un lado, rápidamente se puso el pantalón, para luego colocarse la camisa, prolijamente introdujo la camisa y luego se ajustó el pantalón, también se puso su cinturón.

Como era reglamentario cuando vestía el uniforme, el arma se llevaba en el cinturón del lado de la mano más hábil. Con el traje podía hacer lo mismo, pero como en esa ocasión en el juicio se le recomendó usar una funda más oculta que la que se lleva a la altura de las costillas y va de lado contrario, así que entre sus cosas en el perchero estaba la funda sobaquera. Una vez lista y ajustada enfundó su arma para finalizar colocándose la corbata y el saco, ya por salir tomó sus objetos personales y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, una vez en el exterior se acercó a la patrulla y subió.

Dando una mirada a la coneja Benedict comentó. "¿Lista para partir, detective Hopps?" Sonriendo al finalizar la frase. "Hablando seriamente te veo potencial, serías buena detective."

"¿Tú crees?" Preguntaba Judy dudosa.

"Tu resolviste el caso de los aulladores, seguiste tus instintos y te valiste por ti sola, si uno de los que están bajo mi mando tiene esos atributos no dudaría en recomendarlo." Contestó el zorro seriamente.

"Ahora que lo pienso, la primera detective coneja suena bien." Afirmó Judy pensativa.

"Tendrás que meditarlo, en fin partamos nos espera un largo viaje." Acto seguido se colocó sus anteojos y arranco el motor.

-Prisión de seguridad media Fordside; 4:10 PM-

Entrando al garaje de la prisión, el vulpino giró para estacionar, colocando parking apagó el motor para luego colocar el freno de mano. "¿Lista?" Preguntó el mamífero, siendo la respuesta de la coneja afirmativa bajaron de la patrulla y caminaron hasta la entrada, el sonido de la cerradura magnética se escuchó, a lo que el vulpino la abrió y dio paso a la coneja. "Ustedes deben ser los detectives que me informaron que vendrían por una investigación." Afirmó el mamífero que atendía la recepción.

"De hecho yo soy la oficial Judy Hopps." Afirmó la mamífera, señalando a su placa.

"Agente Benedict Hunter del MI6." Respondió el zorro mostrando su placa. El zorrillo les indicó donde firmar, luego les dijo que en unos momentos llegaría el alcaide de la prisión. Un antílope trajeado que imponía presencia se acercaría a paso tranquilo. Una vez enfrente de los agentes extendió su pata. "Soy el alcaide James Oryxon." Con una elegante sonrisa.

Respondiendo al saludo la mamífera se presentó para luego ser seguida por el zorro. "El jefe Bogo nos informó de todo, ya tenemos todo preparado, cooperaremos en todo lo posible. Por aquí por favor." Explicó el mamífero señalando con su pesuña, acto seguido la coneja y el vulpino los siguieron hasta llegar a la primera gran reja, un gran sonido se escuchó mientras la misma se habría, siguiendo su camino se detuvieron para así cerrar la reja y abrir la que estaba enfrente, siguiendo su camino volvieron a toparse con una reja, una vez se abrió continuaron hasta llegar al fin del pasillo donde un guardia custodiaba la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios.

Abriéndoles la puerta Judy y Ben pasaron. "Judy, tu conociste mejor a Bellwether. ¿Sugerencias?" Preguntó el zorro mirando a la coneja.

"Ahora que lo mencionas tal vez tenga una idea, la última vez funcionó muy bien." Acto seguido la coneja explicó su idea. Unos minutos después la mamífera salió y aviso que ya podían traer a la oveja, para luego volver a ingresar y sentarse a la espera. Momentos después se abrió la puerta para así ingresar a Dawn custodiada por una jabalí, la oveja miraba enfadada al ver quien era esa detective que le habían dicho que venía a hablar con ella, llegando a la silla la esposaron a la misma para luego retirarse, la mamífera miraba a su alrededor extrañada por al ausencia del maldito zorro y a su vez se preguntaba por qué la ausencia de luz solo había una lámpara en la mesa.

"¿Y a que tengo el gusto de esta visita, Detective Hopps?" Cuestionó sarcásticamente la ovina.

"Tenemos nueva evidencia del caso de los aulladores, sabemos que Ramses no mejoró la reacción de las _Midnicampum Holicithias_ , sino que obtuvo la fórmula de un tercero. Tenemos la sospecha de que tú estabas enterada." Explicó Judy seriamente.

"Creo que el puesto se te subió a la cabeza, y están alucinando cosas, lo que se ya lo dije en el acuerdo que firmé." Afirmó Dawn arreglándose sus anteojos.

"¿Segura?" Finalizando la frase la coneja chasqueó los dedos, esto desconcertó a la oveja, rápidamente cambió su expresión al sentir como algo puntiagudo recorría la espalda. "Q… q… ¡Que es eso! ¿¡Quién anda ahí!?" Gritó temerosa, como respuesta sólo obtuvo el sonido de una respiración en su nuca, lo que la asusto aún más. "¡No caeré en su trampa! ¡No diré nada!" Afirmó Bellwether haciendo entender que no la asustaban, colocando la cara que usó con Nick al mostrarle la grabación, la coneja se dirigió al zorro.

Esta era la señal así que Ben respiro más fuerte y deslizó sus garras por la espalda de la oveja pero esta vez con más fuerza no la necesaria para lastimarla pero más que la primera, llegando a su cuello con una de sus garras. Tensó la mano para resaltarla y la movió a toda velocidad a su garganta. Un fuerte gemido de temor llenó la sala. "¡Está bien! Les diré todo, ¡pero has que se detenga! Te lo imploro." Comentó temerosa la mamífera, en la cara de la coneja se dibujaba una sonrisa, a su vez el vulpino alejo su pata suavemente dejando salir una última vez aire de su hocico.

"Buena decisión, no me gustaría ensuciarme la garras. La sangre es difícil de quitar." Mencionó el zorro por detrás de Dawn.

"Doug me contactó una mañana diciéndome que tenía la forma perfecta para llevar a cabo mi plan, así que arreglamos vernos." Tragando saliva continuó. "Llegué al punto de encuentro, un bar de mala muerte por Tundratown, entré y fui hasta donde me esperaba Doug, minutos después llegó un perezoso, no dijo su nombre ni nada sólo saludó para luego explicar que tenía para ofrecernos." Explicaba la oveja, lo mejor que podía.

"¿Propuso alguna solución para cuando el plan llegara a su cenit?" Preguntó Ben que seguía en las sombras.

"Respondió que cuando esta primera parte tuviera éxito él nos daría la solución para que yo pudiera imponer un nuevo régimen en la ciudad, pero no me saldría barato. Al cerrar el trato me avisó que si me arrepentía o algo salía mal nunca lo mencionara o mi madre sufriría las consecuencias." Terminó la oveja preocupada por eso último.

"Gran error, debería haber pedido protección para su madre antes, así podríamos haber capturado al perezoso y sacarle información." Afirmó Judy negando con la cabeza.

"Hopps tiene razón. Ahora sabemos que Doug tal vez tenga más información. Creo que ya terminamos aquí. ¿Tú qué opinas?" Mencionó el vulpino dirigiéndose a Judy.

"¡Esperen! Les di lo que querían, por favor no permitan que maten a mi madre." Suplicó la ovina con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Tranquila Dawn estará a salvo." Respondió Judy mientras se levantaba de su silla. Para luego golpear la puerta así se llevaban a la oveja, así entro la jabalí para escoltar a la mamífera hasta su celda, dejándolos solos el zorro comentó. "Espero Ramses sepa algo o volveremos a lo mismo." Mientras se acercaba a la luz para ya salir de la sala.

Saliendo de la misma los dos fueron alcanzados por el antílope. "Lo que sucedió allí roza la ilegalidad, espero que sepan lo que hacen, no quiero problemas." Teniendo un expresión de disgusto.

"Tranquiló alcaide, sólo fue actuación para intimidarla, nunca llegaríamos tan lejos." Afirmó el zorro tranquilamente.

No muy contento el mamífero los acompañó hasta la salida, una vez pasadas nuevamente todas las rejas llegaron hasta el lobby. Luego de agradecer por todo se despidieron para salir al patio de estacionamiento, caminando por el mismo llegaron hasta la patrulla, una vez en la misma la coneja habló. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Hablé con mi contactó en la FIA, me dijo que tendría todo listo, si partimos ahora llegaremos a media noche." Explicó Benedict pensando en las horas del viaje.

"Supongo que deberé pasar por mi apartamento para tomar algo de ropa y otras cosas." Comentó Judy pensativa.

"Si, sería lo mejor, yo también debería, es un largo viaje. Por suerte tenemos a disposición unos de los aviones de la agencia, así que un problema menos." Respondió el zorro mientras encendía el motor, maniobrando dio la vuelta para salir así llevar a Judy a su casa para que tomara lo necesario. Tomando la entrada ingresó a la autopista en dirección a Savanna Central. Varios kilómetros después arribaron al edificio donde vivía la mamífera. "Oh, procura traer abrigo, por esta época el clima de New Wolfgton es mucho más frío que el de aquí, muy parecido al de Tundratown aunque la nieve llegará en diciembre seguramente. También podrías ponerte algo más cómodo para el viaje." Mencionó Ben antes de que la coneja bajara.

Asintiendo Judy bajo y emprendió su camino hasta el edificio, entrado subió hasta su piso, al llegar a su unidad abrió para entrar y preparar lo que llevaría, cambiándose a algo más cómodo guardo bien su traje en la funda para el mismo y las otras prendas en una mochila junto a objetos de higiene personal, de entre sus cosas se topó con la placa sticker que Finnick le pegó a Nick cuando le hizo la treta. Con todo lo que había pasado estaba muy distraída, pero eso le trajo muchos recuerdos, llevándose la placa al pecho la presionó con ambas patas y suspiró, unos segundos después la guardó en su billetera para así terminar y volver a la patrulla.

Saliendo del departamento el zorro ayudó con las cosas que traía la coneja para así luego subir e ir al hotel por sus cosas, con todo listo partieron nuevamente. Minutos después llegaron, estacionado se detuvo un momento y pensó. "Judy. ¿Quieres subir? O ¿Prefieres quedarte en la patrulla?"

La coneja lo pensó y aceptó, ya pasaría mucho sentada así que mejor caminar un rato. Los dos bajaron para luego entrar al hotel e ir hasta el cuarto. Una vez en el mismo Benedict le mencionó que esperara en la sala mientras el preparaba las cosas, aceptando la coneja fue hasta el gran sofá mientras obsérvala el lugar. "Hey Judy. ¿Te molesta que te haga una pregunta?" Preguntó en voz alta el vulpino desde el cuarto.

"No. Pregunta." Afirmó la mamífera en voz alta.

"¿Alguna vez viajaste en avión?" Grito el zorro.

"No, la verdad nunca salí mucho de mi pueblo, conocí Zootopia cuando me gradué y viaje para comenzar a trabajar. Conozco algunos pueblos limítrofes a Bunnyburrow, pero nunca he salido del estado, esta será la primera vez." Explicó la mamífera, al instante Benedict salió de cuarto, con una vestimenta más cómoda rozando lo formal y un equipaje similar al de Judy.

"Te encantara New Wolfgton. Bien todo listo vamos." Respondió con una sonrisa acercándose para salir. Ya en el lobby del hotel fueron hasta la salida luego el mamífero guardó lo suyo en la patrulla para ya partir, todo listo arrancaron en dirección al aeropuerto, tomando la autopista llegaron sin problemas a destino, aunque a su llegada había salido por la salida común ahora se dirigió a la entrada secundaria para dirigirse al sector de aviones privados, una vez allí estacionó para luego bajar los dos, tomaron sus cosas y caminaron hasta el jet, subiendo se adentraron y tomaron asiento, minutos después el jet comenzó a dirigirse a la pista, ya listo comenzó el acarreo.

Al ver la expresión de la coneja y cómo su nariz se movía el zorro mencionó. "Tranquila Judy, como tu primera vez se sentirá raro, pero es normal." Dijo terminando por sonreír. Así el jet comenzó a acelerar para terminar despegando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Horas antes**

 **-Hospital central Fleming Morgue; 1:15 AM-**

Entrando al lugar el lobo tomo el archivo y menciono. "Muy bien señor Wilde, veamos que paso con usted." Acto seguido fue a alistarse para comenzar la autopsia, ya vestido correctamente preparo su instrumental dejándolo ordenado en un carrito móvil al lado de la mesa de autopsias. Retirando la sabana que cubría al mamífero extrañado exclamo. "¡Que! Esto no está bien." Alejándose a toda prisa tomo el teléfono y se comunicó con el doctor. "Peter, baja de inmediato, tenemos un problema con el caso Wilde."

Minutos después el ciervo apareció, a salir del elevador el lobo lo esperaba, caminado juntos hasta la sala el mamífero le mostró. "¿Estás seguro?" Pregunto el ciervo al ver.

"Completamente. ¿Y ahora qué?" Cuestiono el lobo con su pata en la frente.


	8. No todo es lo que parece

**Como siempre agradezco a The Chronicler Fox que beteo el cap. Así que gracias por tomarte el tiempo de echarme una mano. Dicho esto espero disfruten el cap y quédense hasta el final :)**

* * *

 **Capitulo ocho: No todo es lo que parece**

 **Ese mismo día**

-Casa segura; 6:15 PM-

Ya todos en la casa estaban terminando de organizar los detalles para la simulación, el vulpino con ayuda del coyote estaban armando la oficina falsa para la videollamada que sería el toque clave para el plan. Era bastante simple, tenían que dejar la pared con un buen aspecto, colocar algunos cuadros, entre ellos varios certificados falsos, además el escritorio que habían traído la nutria con el conejo y todos los demás objetos típicos de una oficina de un alto mando. Por otro lado el conejo decidía el traje que usaría, apoyándose una camisa en su pecho se miraba y apoyaba la otra indeciso, siendo interrumpido por la mamífera que afirmó. "La Beige combina con tus ojos, usa esa." Para luego dejar salir una sonrisa.

Deteniéndola del brazo Alex preguntó. "¿Estás segura que esto funcionara? No quiero que todos terminen entre rejas o peor, teniendo en cuenta la ilegalidad de lo que haremos la cárcel es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones, no quiero otra operación copernica, casi te perdemos a ti y a Maka esa vez." Teniendo una mirada de preocupación por esos recuerdos tan lejanos pero aun presentes.

Tomándolo de su pata respondió. "Recuerda que lo que paso allí fue por culpa de confiar en quien no debimos, además estamos en Zootopia no puedes comparar eso con los Francoz, ellos están a otro nivel, su clandestinidad en la agencias superan a la mayoría del mundo, René es prueba de eso. ¿U olvidas lo que le paso?"

Suspirando asintió con la cabeza, para luego seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. El traje ya lo había escogido, era de color azul marino y de tres botones, la corbata que usaría sería de un tono rojo vino, teniendo eso listo comenzaría a practicar lo que tenía que decir para convencer absolutamente a Bogo y cualquier otro mamífero que fuera necesario. Lo más difícil sería que tenía que hacerse pasar por otro animal, así que tenía que usar ese maquillaje que usan en las películas y reacio al tema también tendría que teñirse de gris, suerte para el no sería el único, además su compañero el lobo era un experto en el tema, así que tenía muchos tipos de pinturas y maquillajes para casos así.

* * *

-Avión; 6:45 PM-

Habiendo pasado unos minutos del despegue, la coneja observaba por la ventanilla la gran ciudad que de a poco se veía cada vez más lejos, su expresión era la misma que cuando conoció Zootopia estando en el tren, sacándola del trance su teléfono comenzó a sonar, tomándolo pudo ver que era una llamada de su madre, estando por contestar se detuvo para pensar. "¿Podría ser que se enterara de lo de Nick? Y si no era así ¿Debería contarle?" Tomando aire decidió contestar y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Al contestar para su sorpresa la coneja del otro lado de la llamada no era su madre sino la pequeña Nicolle, la hermana adoptiva de Judy, con su dulce vocecita la conejita hablo lo mejor que pudo. "¡Tía Judy! ¡Tía Judy!"

"Hola pequeña, me tomaste por sorpresa." Respondió la mamífera con una sonrisa tierna, provocando que la conejita dejara salir unas risitas por la sorpresa de Judy.

"¿Dode eta tío Nick? Quielo mostale algo." Mencionó Nicolle a la vez que desde detrás de su espalda sacaba su pata con un peluche de un zorrito al cual le había hecho la ropa que Nick usaba con papel coloreado. Viendo esto Judy tuvo que contenerse para no quebrarse en lágrimas, tragando saliva comentó. "Oh es hermoso Nicolle, seguro a Nick le encantara, pero ahora está muy ocupado y no se puede poner al teléfono." Finalizando con una sonrisa tratando de disimular la realidad.

Al escuchar eso la pequeña mamífera se entristeció un poco, a esa edad no entendía mucho las responsabilidades de los mayores ella siempre quería jugar todo el día, unos segundos después la conejita hablo otra vez. "Bueno tía Judy, mami quiele hablar cotigo. Chau..." Mientras se despedía con su pata a la vez que la imagen se iba alejando hasta enfocar a Bonnie. "Hola Judy dudy. ¿Cómo estás? No tienes buena cara." Comentó la coneja mientras observaba a su hija por la pantalla del teléfono, acercándose al mismo llevo su pata a su boca con una expresión de susto. "¡Hija! ¡Que te paso!"

"Nada mama, solo fue un intercambio con un delincuente algo fuerte." Contestó la coneja si hacer mucho énfasis en ello.

"Judy debes de cuidarte más. ¿No podías dejar que tu compañero sea el que haga ese tipo de cosas? Espero tenga una buena excusa." Afirmó Bonnie remarcando la parte del zorro.

"Mamá no… hables…" No pudiendo terminar dejo salir sus lágrimas, viendo esto su madre quedó pérdida por unos segundos hasta que tomo la palabra. "Tranquila hija, tranquila. ¿Qué paso? ¿Nick está bien?"

Respirando recobro la postura para luego responder. "Nada ma, solo fue una golpiza se pondrá bien." Colocando una falsa sonrisa para disimular.

"Está bien Judy, mándale saludos de parte de la familia, que se recupere pronto también dile que le mandaremos una canasta de arándanos." Mencionó la coneja sonriendo de forma comprensiva.

"Gracias mamá, se lo diré, seguro se pondrá feliz." Afirmó Judy intentando mantenerse tranquila.

"Bueno hija, me despido, que tu padre llegará en cualquier momento con tus hermanos y ya sabes que pasará. Quédate mucho por favor." Dicho esto Judy se despidió y cortó la llamada, apoyando su teléfono en su boca la coneja meditaba en por que no había dicho la verdad, alargarlo de mas no serviría de nada. Perdida en su mente fue sorprendida por Benedict que colocó su pata en su hombro. "Judy ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mareada? Te traeré un vaso de agua." Comentó mientras se dirigía hasta la barra del avión. Volviendo sobre sus pasos se lo entregó a la coneja, agrediendo con su cabeza bebió del mismo.

"¿Cómo superas una perdida así Ben?" Preguntó Judy dejando el vaso de lado.

Sentándose en frente junto sus manos delante de si, pensativo buscaba la respuesta correcta. "La verdad Judy es que no se puede, no me malinterpretes, es posible sobrellevarlo, recordar los buenos momentos y no torturarse a ti mismo con malos pensamientos, pero nunca lo podrás olvidar y ese sentimiento te acompañara por el resto de tus días." Parando un momento continuó. "Como dice el famoso dicho -El tiempo lo cura todo- no es muy acertado pero es parcialmente verdad, el secreto es no quedarse sólo con el recuerdo de la pérdida o con lo que pudiste hacer para evitarlo." Parándose saco su billetera y de ella una vieja foto, para luego dársela a Judy. La coneja la observaría curiosa para luego observar al zorro que ahora se encontraba de espaldas mirando hacia afuera.

"Ella es Stella Katarina Smirnova, la única hembra que amé profundamente, extraño dirás observando que no es una vulpina, pero tú lo entenderás al haber compartido ese sentimiento por Nick. La perdí hace muchos años, eso me destruyó, me aparté de todo y terminé en mi pueblo en la vieja casa donde crecí sin un objetivo para seguir." Explicó el vulpino para luego dejar salir aire de su boca.

"¿Y cómo pudiste seguir adelante Ben?" Preguntó Judy muy sorprendida por lo que estaba contando el zorro.

"Dejé que me ayudaran y de a poco comencé otra vez, fue difícil pero llegue a un equilibrio, volví a trabajar y a disfrutar de la vida. Nunca seré el mismo una parte de mi murió con ella, pero aun así hay que continuar pensado que ella lo habría querido así." Dándose vuelta continuó. "Por eso me alegra que habiendo pasado todo lo que pasaste estas aquí, a diferencia de mi tu Judy demostraste ser más fuerte y honraste su memoria como yo no pude." Finalizando con una sonrisa hacia la coneja.

"Gracias por estas palabras, ahora veo todo desde un punto diferente, me esforzaré para mantenerme en equilibrio." Contestó Judy para luego acercarse y entregarle la foto.

"Como siempre dijo mi madre, llorar hace bien, así que toma un pañuelo y déjalo salir cuando sea necesario." Afirmó el vulpino entregándole a Judy un pañuelo de seda que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos mientras sonreía.

Tomándolo la mamífera se secó las lágrimas para luego guardarlo para un futuro. Ya con el ambiente más tranquilo la coneja sacó un tema que la tenía pensando todo el día. "Ben quería hablarte de algo que me tiene muy pensativa."

Haciendo un gesto con su pata le indicó que se sentaran, una vez acomodados mencionó. "Dime." Mientras la miraba a la espera.

"Tengo algunas imágenes de lo que pasó anoche que nunca podré olvidar, pero no recuerdo muy bien como llegué a mi apartamento sólo tengo el recuerdo de despertar por los gritos de mis vecinos." Tomándose uno segundos junto fuerzas y continuó. "Lo que me tiene preocupada es que después de eso caí en el hecho de que traía puesto solamente un saco… Tu saco, acaso tú y yo… ya sabes." Explicó la coneja con sus orejas bajas por la vergüenza.

Mirándola colocó una cara que dejaba a entender que la coneja estaba en lo cierto. "Como decirlo… fue algo ines..."

Siendo interrumpido por Judy que de un sobresalto bajo de asiento para luego tomarse de su orejas y cubrirse toda la cara, viendo esto Ben notó que malinterpretó lo que dijo, entonces habló. "Judy deja que explique mejor lo que paso, cr…" Siendo interrumpido por la coneja nuevamente. "¡Qué! ¿¡Acaso estás loco!? Lo que hiciste no tiene explicación alguna, ¡Tú eres un degenerado!" Afirmaba la coneja furiosa moviendo sus patas tratando de expresar lo que sentía.

"¡Judy! ¡Para un minuto! Estas interpretando mal lo que dije, no dejaste que terminara de explicarte." Trataba de explicar el zorro a la mamífera que estaba hecha una salvaje.

Más tranquila la coneja se cruzó de brazos y golpeando con su pata el suelo hablo. "Explícate."

"Antes que nada que quede claro que no paso absolutamente nada de lo que preguntaste en un principio. Te ayude a subir a tu apartamento, ya en el pase al baño uno momento, al salir…" Parando para pensar que diría a continuación. "Al salir no estabas por ningún lado y bueno, en ese estado no pensabas muy bien así que decidiste quitarte toda la ropa y sorprenderme. Por eso terminaste con mi saco, lo usé para cubrirte, no me pareció adecuado llevármelo luego de recostarte, tal vez debí hacerlo o haber aclarado esto antes." Explicó Benedict terminado con una mirada hacia la coneja.

Habiendo escuchado esto la furia de Judy se convirtió toda en vergüenza por lo que había dicho recién y por lo de la noche pasada, cubriendo totalmente su rostro con sus patas y orejas decía para sí que era una torpe muy torpe coneja y que nunca más volvería a pisar un bar, siendo interrumpida por Ben. "Tranquila Judy todos hacemos estupideces cuando nos pasamos de copas, algunos más idiotas que otros, donde me incluyo."

"Dudo mucho que tu hayas terminada desnudo enfrente de un compañero de trabajo." Comentó Judy un poco más tranquila.

"No, pero robarse un vestido azul para luego bailar sobre unas mesas y terminar despertando desnudo en una vidriera en una calle muy concurrida, yo lo llamaría algo más avergonzaste, no sé. ¿Tu qué opinas?" Dando una mirada a Judy.

"Eso no me lo esperaba." Respondió contendido la risa para luego dejarla salir a imaginarse al zorro saliendo desnudo de una vidriera. "Lo siento pero es demasiado gracioso." Mencionó entre risas.

"Por lo menos te ayudó a darle menos importancia a lo sucedido, sé que no es lo más adecuado para la situación pero nos faltan varias horas para el destino y no creo que una copa nos haga mal." Respondió Ben acercándose a la barra para tomar dos vasos y una botella de foxtch.

"No soy de beber, pero te aceptaré una copa." Respondió Judy luego de pensárselo unos segundos.

Varias horas después el avión comenzaría el descenso en el aeropuerto de New Wolfgton, luego de charlar un rato largo de varias cosas el zorro estaba estirado en su asiento relajado escuchando música con su celular, a su vez Judy contemplaba la gran ciudad que era hermosa por la noche llena de luces, a diferencia de Zootopia la ciudad no tenía distritos con remarcadas diferencias era una gran ciudad con un conjunto de grandes rascacielos en el centro y muchas pequeñas construcciones a los alrededores, como era normal lluvia abundantemente y el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes oscuras.

Las luces indicadoras se encenderían ordenando que se sentaran de forma correcta y se colocaran el cinturón de seguridad, viendo esto los mamíferos se acomodaron correctamente, segundos después comenzaron las maniobras para el aterrizaje, ya alineados se iban acercando a la pista para finalizar tocando tierra firme, llegando al hangar el avión ingresó y terminó por frenar. "Bienvenida a New Wolfgton." Afirmó Ben con una sonrisa para terminar por levantarse de su asiento, a lo que la coneja lo seguiría. Bajando del avión espero a Judy para luego tomar su valija y meterla en el auto que allí se encontraba, ya los dos en el mismo partieron rumbo al hotel donde pasarían la noche.

Pasando el tiempo arribaron al hotel, recibidos por un botones que tomó las valijas e indicó que lo siguieran hasta la recepción, una vez allí el vulpino se dirigió a la canguro. "Buenas noches señorita, tengo una reservación para Hunter."

"Buenas noches, permítame que lo busque señor." Respondió mientras buscaba en la computadora. "Si aquí está, permítame su identificación por favor." Afirmó la mamífera con una sonrisa, respondiendo el zorro le entregó su pasaporte para luego firmar donde le indicó la recepcionista y así tomar la tarjeta magnética, agradeciendo los dos acompañados del castor que cargaba las maletas subieron al ascensor para así llegar hasta el piso correcto para ir al cuarto, ya enfrente de la puerta Ben le dejo propina al castor que a pedido del zorro dejó las maletas en el lugar, ya en el cuarto la coneja dudosa preguntó. "Ben ¿Dónde dormiremos?"

"Oh sí, sígueme por aquí." Indicó el vulpino señalando con su pata, segundo después llegaron hasta una puerta que fue abierta por Ben. "Esta es tuya, la mía está enfrente." Explicó sonriendo.

"Ben ¿seguro que puedes pagar todo esto?" Mencionó la coneja observando el gran cuarto.

"Despreocúpate Judy está todo cubierto por la agencia, en casos así ellos cubren todo." Afirmó con un tono explicativo. "En fin, últimamente no he dormido bien así que me retirare a mi cuarto para descansar, si tienes hambre pide algo al servicio de cuarto, yo creo que me tomare un té con algo de comer, algo simple. Si quieres compañía para no cenar sola no tengo problema de quedarme un rato más." Mencionó sonriendo.

"Entiendo, y gracias pero estoy acostumbrada a cenar sola en mi departamento, no te preocupes ve a descansar." Respondió Judy sonriendo dulcemente. Acto seguido el vulpino asintió para después saludarla y retirarse. Quedando sola en su cuarto la coneja se dejó caer en la gran cama, cosa que luego se arrepentiría todavía su cuello estaba sensible y esa tontería no ayudo en nada, reincorporándose masajeo su cuello por unos minutos hasta que decidió pedir algo de comer, a un lado del teléfono estaba un menú con las comidas disponibles a toda hora, también había cosas específicas para ciertos horarios, bastante indecisa de tantas opciones se decidió por spaghettis a la primavera, tomando el teléfono los pidió.

Un tiempo después tocaron la puerta, levantando sus orejas la coneja salió de su cuarto estando por abrir fue sorprendida por el zorro que también se dirigía a hacer lo mismo, abriendo la puerta el mamífero saludo para luego ingresar el carrito con los alimentos, agradeciendo la propina se retiró. "Eso huele delicioso." Afirmó Ben observando el carrito. "¿Segura de que no quieres compañía?" Mencionó el zorro con una expresión de pregunta.

"No te preocupes estaré bien, por cierto linda bata." Comentó la coneja observando al zorro.

"Muy bien, buenas noches y gracias por el cumplido." Respondió el vulpino sonriendo mientras tomaba la bandeja.

Quedando nuevamente sola Judy también tomó su bandeja para luego llevarla hasta la gran mesa, para así sentarse y comer tranquila.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

-Casa segura: 7:30 AM-

Ya todos vestidos y listos el grupo de mamíferos subían a los dos autos para partir a la comisaría para llevar a cabo el plan, arrancando comenzaron su viaje. "Camaradas la primera vez salió todo bien así que espero que esta ves salga perfecto." Afirmó la nutria comunicándose por los intercomunicadores que todos llevaban. Por otro lado el zorro se comunicó con su contacto. "Hudson, todo listo."

"Todo preparado David." Respondió el mamífero del otro lado de la llamada.

Pasando un tiempo los dos autos negros arribaron al gran edificio de la comisaría, estacionado frente a la puerta principal el lince que manejaba el sedán descendió con un paraguas para abrir la puerta del otro lado para así cubrir al zorro y a la nutria, a su vez de la camioneta descendió el coyote también con paraguas ya que había una intensa lluvia, caminando los cuatro llegaron hasta la gran puerta, cerrando los paraguas ingresaron, dando unos pasos el vulpino se quitó los lentes negros y se sacudió algunas gotas de su largo abrigo. Como era de esperarse todos los oficiales que allí estaban quedaron el silencio y posaron su vista en ellos.

Llegando al gran escritorio del felino la nutria Afirmó. "Buen día, solicitamos hablar con su superior, soy la agente Vólkova de la USR." Mostrando su placa. "Él es mi jefe Maksimillian Grigoryevich." Señalando al zorro que respondió con un gesto.

Desconcertado Ben se comunicó con Bogo vía intercomunicador. "Jefe Bogo aquí hay cuatro agentes del USR buscándolo."

"Hágalos pasar Clawhauser." Respondió el búfalo del otro lado.

"Por aquí por favor." Indicó el mamífero guiándolos hasta la oficina del jefe.

Llegando a la oficina Ben tocó la puerta para luego abrirla e indicar que pasaran, una vez los cuatro en el interior el felino cerró la puerta y se retiró, girando Bogo dio unos paso y extendió su pata al zorro. "Mr Grigoryvich, un placer conocerlo, disculpe si no fue el recibimiento adecuado, me avisaron hace unos minutos." Dejando ver un leve sonrisa formal.

Respondiendo el saludo el vulpino habló. "Jefe Bogo, espero sepa disculpar mi acento y no se preocupe prefiero que todo sea lo más discreto posible."

Con un gesto de su pata Bogo indicó que se sentaran, haciendo un gesto el zorro le indicó a la mamífera que se sentara y a los otros dos agentes que se quedaran parados detrás, una vez sentada los dos mamíferos la siguieron. "Jefe Bogo, ella es la agente Langley Vólkova, mi mano derecha, ellos son el agente Petrov." Señalando al coyote. "Y el agente Bogdánov." Ahora señalaba al lince. "Ellos son los agentes en que más confío." A esto el búfalo asintió.

"Lo que nos trajo hoy aquí es un asunto delicado. Por favor Langley entréguele los archivos al jefe." Ordenó el mamífero a la nutria, respondido a esto la nutria tomo su maletín y sacó varios expedientes, todos con sellos de clasificado y demás avisos, obviamente en rusky, acto seguido se los entregó a Bogo, tomándolos el mamífero se colocó sus anteojos y se dispuso a leerlos. Mientras más avanzaba más se podía notar que su expresión cambiaba no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

"Como puede ver, unos autos chocados y sin ofender, un oficial caído, usted la sacó muy barata. Estos cuatro individuos son un peligro para cualquier ciudad, no tienen moral, nada les importa harán lo que sea por lograr su objetivo, tengo que decirlo el agente Hunter tiene mis respetos, una desgracia no poder conocerlo y felicitarlo por tal demostración de habilidad." Eso que mencionó el zorro sorprendió a Bogo por el hecho de que conocieran esa información.

"Tanto el agente Wilde como el agente Hunter y la agente Hopps serán reconocidos por estas acciones con la garra de plata y por supuesto el agente Wilde recibirá la Hoz de oro en honor a su memoria, como también será grabado su nombre en el muro de agentes perdidos en servicio que se encuentra en el kremlin, y yo por mi parte ofreceré mis respetos tanto a su madre como a sus allegados y un saludo militar en su funeral." Explicó el mamífero seriamente.

"Entiendo." Respondió el búfalo respetuosamente. "Como sabrán son cuatro, nosotros tenemos a tres, sin contar al culpable de la baja de Wilde. ¿Han dado con él? Nosotros no pudimos encontrarlo, ordené prioridad máxima pero no hay rastros." Preguntó Bogo.

"Mi grupo táctico está en ello, tenemos algunas pistas, cualquier novedad le avisaremos para dejar todo en regla." Tragando saliva continuó. "Ahora hay que discutir otro asunto, no me gusta hacer estas cosas pero son órdenes de arriba. Tiene que cedernos la custodia de los tres mamíferos, para llevárnoslos a nuestra sede y allí hacer lo que hay que hacer." Afirmó observando seriamente al gran mamífero.

"Ordenes son órdenes." Afirmó el búfalo refunfuñando por abajo, odiaba la burocracia. "Como sabrá se necesita la autorización del director de asuntos internacionales, para este tipos de cosas, suele tardar un tiempo" Mencionó Bogo.

"Si, está en lo correcto, por lo clasificado del asunto no pueden haber pruebas en papel ni ninguna forma digital por eso habrá una video llamada encriptada con el director que confirmara todo lo que le dije y lo aprobara." Explicó el vulpino de forma convincente.

"Señor, central me indica que el director está listo." Afirmó la nutria revisando su teléfono.

"Jefe Bogo sugiero ir a la sala de conferencias para esto." Indicó el mamífero.

"Por aquí por favor." Indicó el jefe mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta, seguido por los mamíferos el búfalo los llevo hasta la sala de conferencias, llegando abrió la doble puerta para dejarlos pasar, una vez adentro se sentaron en dirección a la gran pantalla, acto seguido el zorro le indicó a uno de sus agentes que alistara la computadora que habían traído con ellos para la video llamada. Todo listo en la pantalla se pudo ver una serie de ventanas con código ejecutándose mientras se abrían y cerraban distintas ventanas con otro tipo de parámetros, quedando la pantalla en negro unos segundos apareció el escudo típico del gobierno, segundos después se quitó y dio paso al conejo.

"Señores, señorita. Buen día." Afirmó el mamífero haciendo un gesto con su cabeza.

"Director Stewart, un gusto saludarlo." Respondió Bogo observando la pantalla.

"Jefe Bogo, si se comunicaron puedo suponer que ya está enterado de la situación." Intuyó el conejo, asintiendo como respuesta el búfalo movió su cabeza.

"Muy bien, no soy partidario de hacer estas cosas y excluir a las agencias de los casos, pero este asunto es muy delicado y sobrepasa nuestro control, estos mamíferos tienen que ser entregados a la USR inmediatamente." Explicó el director.

"Lo entiendo Señor es un asunto que sobrepasa a la ZPD, no diré que me gusta pero hay que respetar la decisiones y si creen que esto es lo mejor lo aceptaré." Afirmó el Jefe disimulando su desacuerdo. A su vez el conejo hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que entendía.

"Yo, Cristopher Stewart director de asuntos exteriores, en el día de la fecha ordeno a la ZPD, precinto uno a cargo del Jefe Bogo que seda la custodia de, Anton Ivanov, zorro. De Yuri Morózov, ornitorrinco. Y de Michail Gólubev, lobo. A la USR al mando del agente en jefe Maksimillian Grigoryevich con efecto inmediato. Dando uso del artículo 629 sección 3F hago presente que dicho caso desde ahora en más es clasificado y todo informe existente deberá ser destruido, informando a todo testigo que deberá firmar un pacto de confidencialidad avisando que la divulgación de dicha información será un delito federal, a su vez de aquí en más nunca se deberá discutir este tema conmigo y dicho caso que se haga negaré absolutamente todo haciendo parecer que no tengo idea de nada. Dicho esto el asunto está cerrado." Explicó el conejo muy seriamente dejando un ambiente denso.

"Yo, el Jefe del precinto uno, acepto las órdenes y prosigo a ceder la custodia de los reos a la USR, habiendo entendido las consecuencias de llegar a quebrantar el pacto." Afirmó Bogo manteniendo el mismo tono.

"Como agente en jefe de la USR, yo Maksimillian Grigoryevich tomo la custodia sobre los reos y todas las responsabilidades que consigo vienen, aceptando el pacto como también sus consecuencias." Finalizando tendiendo su pata al búfalo, a lo que Bogo le respondió tomado su pata y así cerrar el acuerdo. A todo esto la nutria que había estado cayada casi en todo momento estaba muy complacida por como todo estaba saliendo según el plan, no lo podría demostrar aun pero en su momento sí que lo haría.

"Bien señores mi presencia es requerida en otros asuntos. Adiós y recuerden esto nunca pasó." Dicho esto el director cortó la llamada.

Ahora la nutria se dirigía a tomar la computadora y terminar por apagarla, en segundo plano Hudson borraría todo rastro en ella, aprovechando la mala seguridad de la comisaría, infectó el sistema de la misma para monitorear todo y dado el momento borrar todo rastro de los mamíferos en el lugar, también buscaría información útil. Por otro lado el grupo de mamíferos estaba yendo en dirección a las celdas, al llegar Bogo daría la orden a los agentes allí presentes que abrieran la celda para que el lince y el coyote esposaran a dos de los reos, a su vez el zorro se encargaría del otro que llevaba yeso.

Una vez adentro cada mamífero ordenó que se colocan a espadas de ellos con la patas atrás y no hicieran tonterías, por desgracia el ornitorrinco no aceptó la orden y con su cola golpeó al lince, este no se lo esperaba así que el golpe lo tomaría por sorpresa haciéndolo caer, rápidamente el mamífero aprovechando que en la puerta se encontraba la nutria iría contra ella, corriendo a gran velocidad en el poco espacio existente el reo se alancearía con intención de tomar a la mamífera y usarla como escudo para tratar de escapar, también aprovecharía a quinarle el arma.

Siendo inesperado por parte del ornitorrinco este terminó en el piso luego de recibir una patada en el estómago proveniente de la nutria, bajando la pierna rápidamente desenfundó y a viva voz ordenó. "¡Quédate ahí y ya no intentes nada!" Parándose el lince terminó por esposarlo.

A todo esto los agentes junto al Jefe quedaron sorprendidos de como la pequeña nutria un poco más grande que una coneja dio tal patada digna de una experta en artes marciales. "Y por eso Yuri es que la señorita Vólkova está en la posición que está." Afirmó el vulpino sonriendo al finalizar.

Ya con los tres esposados el zorro ordenó a sus agentes que fueran por los autos y los levaran a la parte de atrás para poder subir a los reos y dejar la comisaría, haciendo caso a la orden dejaron a los mamíferos esposados en custodia de Bogo y otro oficial que allí se encontraba. Mientras el coyote y el lince iban a la puerta principal para llevar los autos a la parte trasera de la comisaría, los otros mamíferos llegaban a la salida del garaje, a los cuales se les uniría un lobo que traía consigo una caja con los objetos personales de los reos. Momentos después arribaron los dos autos acercándose él sedan freno, bajando del mismo el coyote a paso veloz llegó hasta la puerta para así con su paraguas acompañaría a la mamífera hasta el vehículo, llegando le abrió la puerta para que subiera luego la cerró y así volvió a subir a la espera de que lo reos subieran a la camioneta.

A la par del coyote, el lince hizo lo mismo y acompañó al zorro con el paraguas hasta la van, a la vez Bogo acompañado de sus oficiales traían cada uno a un reo y los objetos de los mismos, ya a la par del vehículo el mamífero abrió la puerta para uno por uno ir metiendo a los animales esposados, ya los tres adentro cerró la puerta para luego abrirle la puerta al agente en jefe, pero antes de poder hacerlo este le indicó que subiera, que en un momento ya subiría también. "Jefe Bogo, fue un verdadero placer, tengo que reconocer que no me esperaba este nivel de seriedad y buena organización, debe estar orgulloso de su comisaría Jefe." Comentó el zorro tendiendo su pata con un gesto de respeto.

Respondiendo el Búfalo hizo lo mismo y dio un fuerte apretón aunque opto por no decir nada sólo hacer un gesto, finalizando el mamífero ingresó a la camioneta para luego partir. Arrancando los dos autos se alejaron del lugar en dirección a una pequeña pista privada a las afueras de la ciudad. Unos minutos después el zorro ártico hablo. "Maka, hasta con esa vestimenta elegante sigues siendo el zorro tonto de siempre, y esas canas falsas sólo ayudan más." dejando salir unas risas exageradas

"Danke Bruder, tu siempre tan amable." Comentó de forma sarcástica mientras miraba hacia atrás.

"De hecho yo creo que se ve muy bien así." Afirmó el lobo con una mirada extraña.

"Gracias supongo." Respondió el vulpino algo incómodo.

"Ya váyanse a un hotel." Mencionó el ornitorrinco con una seriedad fingida.

"Y dime Dalton. ¿Te gusto la patada de la jefa?" Ahora el que hablaba era el lince mientras se reía.

"Si claro, como a ti mi cola en tu hocico felino teñido." Respondió enfadado el mamífero.

"Si todo muy lindo pero nos quitan estas porquerías, la verdad que ya tengo bastante con el puto yeso." Refunfuño el ártico levantando sus brazos enseñando las esposas.

"je je je, a ver dame tu pata señor quejoso." Pidió el zorro a su hermano mientras se estiraba hacia atrás.

Estirando sus brazos, el mamífero le abrió las esposas aprovechando hizo los mismo con los otros dos. "Yo no quiero decir nada pero espero tengan una buena excusa para Lyneth. ¿O no Dmitry?" Comentó riendo con eso último, lo que hizo que le lince pusiera una cara de molestia.

"Todo fue culpa del maniaco de Dmitry, casi nos destroza el tren por suerte sólo fue un golpe, gracias al cual la estúpida van se estropeó y…" No pudiendo terminar al ser interrumpido por el lince.

"Yo por lo menos pude contra tres oficiales, dejé a uno inconsciente, a la coneja la deje fuera de juego y a ese zorro héroe creo que lo deje con varios problemas, y todo eso con mis propias patas. ¿Y ustedes qué? Ni armados pudieron con un simple zorro desarmado y solo." Refunfuñó el lince molesto por lo que decía el lobo.

Moviendo sus ojos indicando que le molestaban todas estas tonterías el zorro ártico dijo. "Todos nos equivocamos, ya dejen de discutir idioteces. Ya todo está encarrilado otra vez." No muy convencidos los mamíferos que estaba discutiendo asintieron a los dichos de su compañero.

"Que carácter que tienen ustedes los Bernos." Afirmó Rene mientras se estiraba.

"Oh disculpe monsieur ¿Quiere un croissant?" Mencionó el lobo sarcásticamente.

"La verdad no estaría mal, la comida de esa cárcel era un asco, tengo un paladar muy fino." Respondió el ornitorrinco burlándose del comentario sarcástico.

Estirándose en su asiento el mamífero hablo. "Que estrés, cuando todo esto termine me daré una vuelta por ese club naturalista que vi el otro día. ¿Qué dices hermano no quieres acompañarme y que nos den un masaje? seguro ayudara con ese brazo así." Comentó el zorro girando para hablar con el zorro ártico. "Oh sí, pueden venir si quieren ustedes también." Afirmó para luego volver a sentarse derecho.

"Si llega a ser otros de tus trucos te mataré." Mencionó el vulpino con una expresión de amenaza hacia su hermano.

Un tiempo después llegaron a la pequeña pista privada en la entrada los esperaba una nutria, acercándose subió la barrea para dejarlos pasar, avanzando unos metros terminaron por frenar dentro de un hangar, rápidamente el mamífero se puso a cubierto de la lluvia entrado al hangar. Bajando del sedán la mamífera camino hasta la nutria para abrazarlo. "¡Tío Karnov! Me alegra verte. ¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Lyneth a su tío.

"A mí también me alegra verte querida sobrina, y estoy bien, nada nuevo sigo siendo un viejo je je je." Respondió el mamífero con una sonrisa.

A su vez los otros mamíferos bajaban de los vehículos para caminar hasta las dos nutrias, saludando los tres mamíferos que ahora estaban libres siguieron de largo acompañados del lince hasta una sala para quitarse los trajes de presos. "Muchachos." Les comentó el mamífero a los cuatro que se dirigían hacia atrás. "Creo que ya podemos decir que el plan fue un éxito. ¿Verdad jefa?" Afirmó el coyote con sus patas en la nuca.

"Obviamente gracias a mi interpretación del _agente en jefe_." Mencionó el zorro colocando un acento fingido al decir lo último, el mismo que había usado con la simulación.

"Si hay que reconocer que el búfalo cayó redondo, ahora que recuerdo." Afirmó la nutria haciendo un gesto con la pata insinuando que le pague. "Paga mi estimado vulpino." Acto seguido con mala cara el zorro saco su billetera y le dio unos cupones para helado gratis, ya que había perdido la apuesta que habían hecho que consistía en cuál de los tres fingiría un ataque, tomándolos sonrió y los guardó. Tomando su celular se retiró unos pasos para contestar. "La dejaste ganar. ¿Verdad?" Asumió el tío, mirando al zorro.

"Ajm." Respondió el vulpino haciendo un gesto con su cara. "Pero no le digan nada." Afirmó señalándolos.

"Ni que fuera un secreto el aprecio que le tienes a mi sobrina." Contestó el mamífero seguido de una palmada en su espalda.

"Igual que con Frank. Ja ja ja." Comentó el coyote dejado salir unas risas, haciendo que el vulpino pusiera cara de molesto. "Descuida, sabes que solo bromeamos contigo." Respondió Nick golpeado dos veces el pecho del vulpino con el dorso de su pata.

"Aquí Hudson. ¿Me reciben?" Preguntó el zorro ártico usando los auriculares de comunicación que llevaba todo el equipo, tanto el vulpino como el coyote lo escucharon, por otro lado la nutria se lo había quitado para hablar por teléfono y suponían que el lince estaba ocupado con los otros, por esto Maka se dirijo a la mamífera para avisarle, tomándola de hombro le aviso. "Lyneth, Hudson se comunicó, ven pondremos el altavoz." Asintiendo con la cabeza los dos volvieron con los demás. A la vez el coyote fue a avisarles a los otros, todavía cambiándose indicaron que irían en un momento que empezaran sin ellos, volviendo con los otros el zorro terminaba de conectar el altavoz y dejarlo sobre una mesa plegable que había allí, todo listo hablo. "Hud, ya estás el altavoz, te escuchamos."

"Tengo buenas y malas noticias. Las malas, encontré muchos datos al infectar la base de datos central de la comisaría, hay millones de bytes, la mayoría basura para nuestros parámetros, pero encontré algo muy interesante del agente que viajo del MI6. ¿Lo malo? Está muy bien cifrada bajo muchas capas de encriptado así que tardare unas horas es poder tener algo conciso." Se detuvo y luego de unos sonidos de que bebió algo continuo pero fue interrumpido. "Sabemos que te gusta esa cosa rara que bebes, pero no hace que falta que todos nos enteremos cuando tomas de ese veneno." Afirmó el zorro ártico mientras se acercaba.

"Es mi punto débil, por cierto interesante golpe te dieron en esa sala de interrogación, je je je." Mencionó el mamífero riendo al final. "Es que lo rojos son su punto débil. ¿Verdad hermano?" Mencionó el vulpino dejado salir una risas exageradas mientras palmeaba la espalda del ártico.

"Ja ja ja que graciosos." Respondió Frank sarcásticamente. "Espero se rían así cuando tengamos que irnos y no pueda pilotar con el yeso." Dejando salir una sonrisa de burla.

"Okay. ¿Podemos continuar con la otra noticia? Por favor continua Hudson." Ordenó la nutria con los brazos cruzados.

"Sí. Veamos, dicho lo anterior la buena noticia es que por lo que vi no quedó sospecha alguna de que lo que sucedió fuera mentira, Bogo sólo se comunicó con el agente del MI6, ese tal Hunter, asumo que le dijo lo que pasó, fue corta así que no pudo haber sido más. Así que bueno felicitaciones, otro de tu planes Lyneth fue un éxito." Explicó Hudson desde el otro lado.

"Por eso mi sobrina es la que manda." Afirmó el mamífero con un gesto que reafirmaba su dicho.

"Gracias, pero no lo hice sola, todos aportan su parte. Menos ustedes tres." Comentó señalando a los tres mamíferos que habían sido arrestados. "Pero ya eso quedo atrás." Colocando una leve sonrisa.

"Solo queda que tu tío regrese con su jet a Hibernalia y quedara todo listo." Mencionó el zorro señalando el gran avión que había estado allí en todo este tiempo.

"Si, cuando el clima mejore partiré, mientras Fawkes haga bien sus cosas de computadora no creo tener problemas." Explicó el mamífero viendo hacia afuera donde estaba cayendo una fuerte lluvia eléctrica.

"Entonces todo listo, ya volvamos a la casa que me quiero duchar y quitarme esta tintura de mierda." Afirmó el lince señalándose así mismo.

"Ahora tendremos que ser cautelosos, siempre que salgamos evitar cámaras y si no es posible deberemos caracterizarnos para evitar quedar grabados en el sistema de cámaras de esta gran ciudad." Comentó la nutria a los demás.

"Si llegara a ser el caso, yo podría meterme y borrar los videos pero es algo complejo el sistema, espero no lleguemos a eso." Explicó el zorro ártico que hablaba por el altavoz.

"Supongo que deberé volver a mi look que use en la prisión y luego ese año al fugarnos. ¿Recuerdas Hud?" Mencionó el zorro rojo riendo.

"No creo que haga falta exagerar Maka." Afirmó el ornitorrinco que había estado bastante callado en todo este tiempo.

"No se preocupen camaradas, llegado el momento con gusto les daré una mano, no por algo me dicen _el maestro del disfraz_." Hablo el lobo haciendo un gesto con su brazos al decir eso último.

"Como sea, ya podemos irnos, ustedes adelántense que yo me quedare un rato hablando con mi tío." Ordenó la nutria mientras se sentaba en unas de la silla que allí había.

Despidiéndose de Karnov los mamíferos fueron hasta otra camioneta la cual usarían para volver todos a la casa segura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **El día anterior**

 **-Hospital central Fleming Morgue; 3:25 AM-**

"Esto es inaceptable, como es posible que hayan confundido las identificaciones. ¡Malditos incompetentes!" Grito enojado el lobo mientras lanzaba una caja por los aires.

"Cuando encontremos al responsable de estos habrá consecuencias." Afirmo el ciervo molesto. "¡Carajo! Sigue la contestadora, estúpida funeraria." Menciono mientras cortaba la llamada bruscamente.

"Si no resolvemos esto habrá muchos problemas, podrían demandarnos por esto, yo podría perder mi trabajo y hasta mi licencia. ¡Mierda!" Maldijo el mamífero caminando en círculos.

"Tranquilo nadie tiene que saber nada, si explicamos bien a los de la funeraria todo estará bien." Menciono el doctor con su pesuña en el mentón.

"Si eso si es que el cadáver de Wilde todavía no fue preparado, de lo contrario estamos con mierda hasta el cuello." Explico el lobo preocupado.

"Si llegamos al peor de los casos tendremos que explicarlo todo y que dios nos ayude." Afirmo el mamífero estirándose con sus patas sobre la cabeza.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, conoces las políticas del hospital una vez en la morgue en mi responsabilidad lo que le pase a los fallecidos, si pasa eso y perdemos a Wilde mi carrera está terminada." Refuto las palabras del ciervo.

"¿Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Quebrar la ley para mantener tu puesto? ¿Meter otro cadáver?" Preguntaba el doctor a su colega.

"No. no podría, va en contra de todos mis principios." Afirmo el lobo negando con la cabeza.

Pasando unas horas los dos mamíferos esperaba a la apertura de la funeraria para poder comunicarse y arreglar este lio, tomando el teléfono volvió a marcar. "Si, tenemos un problema… ajm entiendo… bien aquí le espero… disculpe. ¿Cómo dice? Esta seguro… Oh maldita sea, disculpe… gracias por su tiempo." Cortando de forma violenta para luego decir varias maldiciones hacia la madre y otras más.

"¿¡Que paso!? ¿Y Wilde?" Pregunto ansioso el ciervo.

"Estamos en problemas." Afirmo el lobo apoyado con sus patas sobre el escritorio.


	9. Carcerem Finitum

**Antes que nada agradezco a Chronicler, mi beta que se toma el tiempo para corregime. Dicho esto disfruten el capitulo y como siempre quédense hasta el final :)**

* * *

Capitulo Nueve: Carcerem Finitum.

Dicho eso el ciervo exaltado afirmó. "¡Dime qué te dijeron!"

"Los restos de Wilde se encuentran a bordo de un avión hacia Germanberg, tocarán tierra en unas horas." Explico el lobo para luego masajearse los ojos.

"Podría ser peor, en parte estoy aliviado. ¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó el mamífero a su colega.

"Debemos de contactar al jefe encargado de la funeraria que trasladaba el cuerpo y enviarle toda la información para verificar lo sucedido, para así regresar el cuerpo." Afirmó el patólogo observando el reloj en su muñeca.

"Bien comienza con eso, yo tengo una cirugía en un rato, así que me iré a preparar" Comentó el ciervo estirándose.

"Parece que te lo tomas muy bien, extraño dado el hecho de como estabas hace unas horas. En fin no importa mejor así que para una cirugía hay que estar tranquilo." Cuestionó su amigo.

Colocando una expresión le dio la razón y salió de la habitación para alistarse para su día.

* * *

-Residencia Wilde; 12:05 PM-

En las noticias del día, todavía no hay novedades del robo al banco que sucedió ayer, el jefe Bogo de la principal comisaría de la ciudad dio una conferencia de prensa sobre dicho tema.

"¡Jefe! ¡Jefe! ¿Qué puede decirnos acerca de los delincuentes? ¿Ya tienen alguna pista?" Gritó uno de los muchos periodistas que se encontraban allí.

"Estamos llevando a cabo un interrogatorio a todos los involucrados con el suceso del día de la fecha. Estamos recogiendo toda la información necesaria." Con un gesto indicó que finalizó para darle paso a otro periodista.

"¿Qué nos puede decir de la señorita Johnson? ¿Se recuperará?"

"La mamífera Annette Johnson esta fuera de peligro, según los especialistas sufrió un impacto de una bala-dardo con una sustancia no regulada, que produce una parálisis muy similar a un estado de deceso. Fuera de eso se recuperara normalmente."

Automáticamente y como era de costumbre otro periodista saltó con una pregunta. "¿Qué nos puede decir de la persecución que sucedió luego del robo en los laboratorios en Tundratown?"

"Sin comentarios. Bien esto es todo, buenas tardes." Afirmó el búfalo para dejar el podio, como siempre sucedía los periodistas siguieron insistiendo con otras preguntas y sacando varias fotografías.

En otras noticias nuestro mamífero en el aire capturó unas escenas de la persecución que sucedió ayer por la tarde. A continuación el video.

"Como pueden apreciar podemos ver como una patrulla está persiguiendo a lo que parece ser una camioneta que se dio a la fuga luego de asaltar unos laboratorios en Tundratown. Como verán el auto está conduciendo a mucha velocidad, poniendo en riesgo a los peatones y otros conductores."

"Por ahora este es el material completo, por órdenes de la policía de Zootopia nos retiramos del lugar por seguridad. Pudimos indagar que luego de un enfrentamiento entre los delincuentes y la policía, todo termino con el arresto de 3 de los mismos y al parecer un oficial herido, todavía no hay ningún informe oficial y desde la comisaria no dicen nada concreto, se cree que el agente herido es el conocido oficial Wilde, uno de los responsables en la resolución del caso de los aulladores junto a Judy Hopps." Apareciendo una foto del zorro de su día de graduación.

"A continu…" Sin dejar que finalizara la frase el fennec apagó la televisión y dejó el control sobre la mesita delante de él.

"Estos periodistas siempre tan amarillistas." Refunfuñó Finnick

Sonado el teléfono, el pequeño zorro fue tomado por sorpresa y rápidamente lo comenzó a buscar, para su suerte no llegó a tiempo, había quedado sobre un mueble muy alto para su baja estatura. Por esto la contestadora automática tomó la llamada. "Buenos días, nos estamos comunicando de la funeraria _Herbert y asociados,_ por favor a la brevedad necesitamos que se comunique con nosotros. Nuestros más sinceros pésame Señora Wilde. Hasta pronto."

El silencio invadió el ambiente el mamífero sintió una incomodidad muy fuerte. "Maldita suerte, Nick." Dejó salir el zorro.

El fennec estaba listo para irse pero con esa llamada sus planes fueron desechos, no podría irse sabiendo ese balde de agua fría que sería para la madre de Nick escuchar eso sola en su casa luego de todo lo que estaba pasando, así que decidió salir al pequeño porche de la casa para bajar su estrés con unos cigarrillos. Luego de dos cigarrillos antes de prender uno tercero tomó su teléfono ya que tenía nuevos mensajes, era la coneja que se disculpaba por la noche anterior, que _se encontraba bien y no se preocupase_ , Finnick le contestó que _todo estaba bien_ y tuvieron una leve conversación.

Pasados varios minutos distraído con su teléfono, fue sacado del mismo por palabras de Kaitlyn. "Finnick. ¿Todavía aquí?" Cuestionó la vulpina.

Guardando su teléfono tragó aire para responder. "Si, pasa que… cuando estabas afuera… bueno… ya sabes tarde o temprano pasaría, llamaron los de la funeraria para preparar todos los detalles." Terminado con una cara de tristeza.

"No lo queremos aceptar pero cuando das este paso es un antes y un después." Respondió la mamífera ahora en cuclillas a la altura de fennec, aunque el pequeño zorro era reacio a tanto afecto hizo lo que todo animal haría terminar con un leve abrazo ese momento tan sentimental. Limpiándose las lágrimas ya adentró de la casa, los dos sentados en la cocina escucharon el mensaje. Un silencio más tarde Kaitlyn tomó la palabra. "Nunca pensé que llegaría este día, enterrar a un hijo eso no es cómo funcionan las cosas. Querido, ¿te molestaría acompañarme? Tú sabes que fuiste como un hermano para Nick y no creo poder hacer esto sola, eres parte de la familia, también esta Judy pero creo que tiene muchas cosas sobre sus hombros para colocarle este peso innecesario." Finalizó sonriendo dulcemente mirando al zorro.

La realidad era que a la zorra no le faltaba verdad y Finnick sabía esto, nunca pensó que llegaría a despedir a su colega de estafas que conoció hace tantos años por cosas de la vida. Obviamente no se negaría. -¿Quién en su sano juicio podría hacerlo?- pensó. "Sí, claro, ni lo preguntes, no podría dejarte sola con esto." Afirmó el pequeño mamífero.

"Muchas gracias." Respondió la mamífera con muchos sentimientos de por medio. Respirando varias veces tomó el teléfono y se comunicó con el lugar. Una breve charla después corto la llamada suspirando hablo. "Me explicaron lo necesario, me comentaron que al ser un oficial el proceso es algo distinto, me pidieron que cuando vayamos les lleve su uniforme de gala de la fuerza, el problema con eso es que está guardado en su departamento y nuca me dio la llave, tu sabes eran tiempos complicados y nunca se dio la oportunidad cuando arreglamos nuestra relación."

Aunque eran como hermanos Nick nunca le confió la llave de su departamento al fennec ya que este en una que otra ocasión sobrepaso los límites con el viejo apartamento que supo alquilar Nick cuando dejó su casa, pero esto no detuvo al pequeño rufián a hacer una copia de la misma, no usaría el lugar indebidamente pero mejor prevenir siempre podía pasar algo. "De hecho yo tengo una copia, debería pasar por el hospital para recoger mi van y luego volver así vamos al departamento." Comentó el mamífero esperando una respuesta.

"Si, como tú quieras." Afirmó la vulpina.

Dicho eso Finnick salió de la cocina en dirección a la puerta principal, antes de poder salir fue frenado por la mamífera, dándose la vuelta fue tomado por sorpresa por lo que era un abrazo por parte de la misma. Entre lágrimas mencionó. "Te lo agradezco muchísimo, no sé si alguna vez podre recompensarte todo esto que estás haciendo por mí."

"Tranquila, señora Wilde, no se preocupe por nada." Respondió el pequeño mamífero algo incómodo, pero dada la situación era lo mínimo que podía esperar, el contexto era delicado y la mamífera no tenía a nadie más en estos momentos. Unos segundos después el ambiente se calmó y el zorro emprendió su camino hasta el hospital y su van. Caminado unas cuadras llegó hasta la calle principal y así entró al subterráneo, unos metros luego descendió e ingresó a los andenes a la espera del trasporte. Cuando al fin llegó se subió a uno de los bajones y se sentó en el mismo.

Frenando en la estación el tren abrió sus puertas, entraron y salieron varios mamíferos, entre ellos el fennec acelerado su paso el pequeño iba en dirección a la salida la cual lo dejaría enfrente del gran hospital. Una vez en la superficie cruzaría para ingresar al estacionamiento del hospital para así retirar su van. Saliendo del lugar con su auto tomó dirección nuevamente al barrio de la residencia Wilde. El viaje fue normal, escuchando varias de sus canciones favoritas estaba llegando a destino, aprovechando un semáforo en rojo limpió alguna porquerías que tenía en el vehículo, aunque más que sucio estaba viejo, 30 años si no es que más.

Una vez estacionado, bajó para tocar la puerta de la casa. Abriendo la misma Kaitlyn al ver este retrato recordó viejos tiempos cuando Finnick venía a buscar a Nick, tiempos difíciles.

…

 **Tiempo atrás**

"¡Nicholas Piberius Wilde! No me des la espalda cuando te estoy hablando, jovencito, yo no te crie con esos modales." Gritó furiosa la vulpina con su pata haciendo un gesto con su dedo señalando al zorro.

"No quiero romper tu burbuja pero, como podrás ver esos modales no sirven para un zorro ¡Si todos los demás nos ven como basura!" Respondió Nick gritando.

"¿¡Eso es de lo que te ha estado llenado la cabeza ese pequeño rufián de afuera!?" Afirmó la madre del zorro.

"No, Kaitlyn, yo solo lo descubrí por las malas, Fin es un buen amigo, uno que no me juzga por lo que soy y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo con él." Afirmó el zorro casi dejando salir unas lágrimas por esos viejos recuerdos.

"¡Nicholas por favor! Escucha a tu ma…" siendo interrumpida por el vulpino que dio un portazo y rápidamente subió a la van del fennec, este al ver lo acontecido Comentó. "Nick, en esta vida solo hay una ma…"

"¡No te metas! ¡Tú solo arranca!" Gritó Nick muy molesto subiendo el volumen del estéreo.

Saliendo la mamífera con lágrimas en sus ojos se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba la camioneta.

…

 **Tiempo Presente**

"¿Señora Wilde? ¿Se encuentra bien?" Comentó el zorro moviendo su pata frente a la zorra.

"Sí…sí, sólo viejos recuerdos, deja que tome mi abrigo y así vamos." Respondiendo tomó sus cosas y así los dos salieron en dirección al vehículo.

Una vez dentro arrancando el auto la radio se encendió, estaba sintonizado un programa informativo. -Y con eso pasamos a las noticias internacionales, el grupo extremistas _Los Hijos de_ _sırtlan_ atacaron un pueblo pacífico habitado en su mayoría por jabalíes, afirmando que ellos son el mamífero perfecto y el próximo paso de la evolución, el gobierno de Trakya repudio los hechos y envió ayuda a los heridos. La Organización Intercontinental de Mamíferos debatieron las represalias contra este grupo de mamíferos. El Doctor Arminius Vambéry luego de esta reunión comentó estas palabras.- "Como sabemos, nuestra sociedad no es perfecta y siempre existirán este tipo de mamíferos, creado caos basados en supersticiones, el bien común o falacias de la especie perfecta. Mis investigaciones comprueban que las historias de la especie perfecta se remontan miles de años atrás, no creo que alguna vez se pueda llegar a dejar estas ideas. Pero bueno, es así como funciona nuestra mente."

-En otras novedades, la cantante Gazelle ha sufrido una inflamación en sus cuerdas vocales y su próximo concierto está afectado por esto.-

-¿Cansado de la ciudad? ¿Sus vecinos son unos ruidosos y no puede dormir? ¡Deje de estresarse y…!- Sin dejar terminar le comercial, el fennec apagó la radio para luego comentar. "Demasiadas malas noticias."

-Apartamento de Nick; 3:35 PM-

Estando enfrente de la puerta el mamífero tomó la llave para abrirla, había muchos sentimientos y recuerdos en el aire, estar allí era fuerte. En general estaba todo ordenado, tampoco había muchas cosas y el lugar era mediano, una cocina-comedor y al fondo la habitación principal con baño en suite. Una vez adentrados en el dormitorio Finnick señaló el ropero, a lo que la vulpina lo abrió, observando la ropa que allí se encontraba fue tocando algunas, tomando una de ellas se dejó caer en la cama mientras sostenía con sus patas la camisa. "¿Por qué hijo? ¿Por qué?" Balbuceó la mamífera entre lágrimas. El pequeño zorro se acercó y sentándose a su lado puso su pata sobre la de ella para tratar de consolarla.

"¿Sabes? Yo no fui justa contigo, esos años que Nicholas se iba contigo… Tu… Yo… Tenía una opinión errada, cosas que hasta hace poco seguía sosteniendo. Lo siento tanto" Diciendo esto último Kaitlyn abrazo al zorro para luego terminar. "Espero puedas perdonarme." Susurró entre lágrimas.

"Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo, era su hijo y yo era el que lo estaba alejando de usted. Yo debería disculparme." Afirmó Finnick.

"Nadie se lo merece, todos tienes que ser tratados por igual y no ser juzgados por un estereotipo. Y creo que ya va siendo hora de dejar el usted de lado." Termino la vulpina sonriendo.

"Me parece perfecto." Comentó el fennec también con una sonrisa. Pasado el momento sentimental la zorra se tomó un momento y termino de buscar el uniforme. Una vez que lo encontró lo tomó para revisarlo, viendo que todo estaba correcto dio una última mirada para ya dejar el apartamento, sin antes por parte de Finnick que vaciaría el refrigerador ya que se terminaría pudriendo lo que había en el mismo, así todo terminado salieron de la unidad y lentamente cerraron la puerta a la vez que no querían porque sabían que el ya no estaba entre ellos.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

-Hotel, New Wolfgton; 7:00 AM-

Como si de una norma se tratara la coneja siempre madrugaba, pero dejando de lado la habitual hora a la cual despertaba, esta mañana sería una de las pocas en cual ella sería despertada por la alarma.

…

"Sabes que me amas."

"¿Yo se eso? Sí, sí lo sé" Haciéndose esta imagen borrosa la coneja se acercaba al vacío.

"¡Nick! ¡No!" Esto se escuchaba mientras como si de una cámara lenta se tratase, se podía apenas observar como el zorro caía en lo que parecía una oscuridad interminable. La coneja dejándose llevar se dejaría caer a ese vacío, el tiempo parecería detenerse a la vez que ella se acercaba a él. En ese silencio infinito, imágenes de recuerdos surgían.

"¡Zorro charlatán!"

"Tu… Tu salvaste mi vida."

"Justo cuando pensé que alguien realmente confiaba en mí."

"¡Zanahorias! ¡Hopps! ¡Judy!"

"Muy Bien, ven aquí..."

"¡Ju…dy!" El tiempo comenzó a acelerarse, el zorro cada vez estaba más lejos y la velocidad aumentaba, la respiración de la coneja aumentaba rápidamente y podía sentir su corazón salirse de su pecho. El fondo cambiaba y la oscuridad se disipaba. Cerrando los ojos la coneja se preparó para impactar, pero al abrirlos lo que la esperaba no era la muerte sino su zorro, ese momento otra vez, ese beso fugaz, con su gran sonrisa el vulpino la observaba. "Judy, creí que nunca vendrías. Ven vamos." Dicho esto el zorro tomó su pata y saltando de la camilla el cuarto se desvaneció apareciendo en una pradera, las vestimentas de Nick cambiarían y dejando la bata de hospital ahora tenía lo mismo que la primera vez que se conocieron.

"Caminemos, Judy." Afirmó dulcemente el mamífero, con sus grandes ojos fijados en los de ella. Tendiendo su pata la tomó y comenzaron a caminar.

Caminado y caminado Judy sentía algo en su interior que no podía explicar, mirando al zorro este estaba distinto algo en él era resplandeciente. "¿Nick?" Preguntó la coneja.

Este deteniéndose se puso a su altura y con su sonrisa hablo. "Zanahorias, no creo que alguna vez pueda agradecerte tanto por estos últimos meses, tú fuiste lo mejor de mi vida." Terminada la frase abrazó a la coneja muy cariñosamente y le susurró algo al oído.

"Espera, Nick, no lo entiendo." Cuestiono Judy.

"Es la hora." Afirmó Nick dando unos pasos para atrás.

"¿La hora? ¿¡La hora para qué!?" Mencionó la coneja sobresaltada.

"Adiós mi amada." Afirmó el zorro para luego de eso una gran ventisca se hiciera presente que de apoco desvaneció al mamífero, viendo esto Judy gritaría. "¡Nick…!"

Despertaría por el sonido de la alarma de su teléfono, sobresaltada sintió un agudo dolor es su espalda lo que provocó que se dejara caer en la cama. Ese sueño fue muy real fue todo de golpe, además la pobre se había quedado en una posición terrible en la soledad de la madrugada, los sentimientos la sobrepasaron y terminó durmiéndose entre lágrimas y sollozos. Trató de contenerse y seguir la filosofía de Nick pero no pudo aguantar más y lo dejó salir todo, aunque sabía que había mucho más de lo que su conejil y sentimental persona se haría notar con todo.

Ahora más cuidadosa se estiró y apagó la alarma, refregando sus ojos intentó limpiarse las lagañas y lágrimas, siendo bastante torpe bajó de la cama muy adolorida para buscar esas benditas pastillas antiinflamatorias. Encontrándolas se tragó una y algo atolondrada para caminar terminó por llegar al baño, para así darse una ducha caliente que le ayudase a terminar de despertar. También esperaba que le ayudara con tantos dolores que tenía por toda la espalda, cuello y para ser sinceros en todo el cuerpo.

Ya bajo la ducha la coneja estaba metida en sus pensamientos, más que nada en ese extraño sueño, le fue imposible no largarse a llorar con todo eso. Aprovechando el agua se retiró cuidadosamente el vendaje de su brazo, por lo grande del corte el agua ablando la sangre seca y eso provocó que sangrara otra vez, no mucho pero si lo necesario como para colocarse otro vendaje. Terminado de enjuagarse enérgicamente, la coneja se escurrió el exceso del agua y tomando una bata salió para terminar de secarse. Lo bueno de estar en un hotel es que tenía una secadora de pelaje así que fue una tarea más rápida que lo normal.

Ya totalmente seca tomó un vendaje del botiquín y simplemente se vendó su brazo colocando una gaza para evitar que saliera más sangre y ensuciar todo el vendaje. Dejando eso listo salió en busca de su maleta para sacar lo que usaría en el día, como bien le dijo Ben irían temprano a la prisión así que ya se pondría el traje para la ocasión. Toda lista se arregló unos detalles más para así salir del cuarto. A su vez el zorro se encontraba en la sala de estar que unía los cuartos donde estaba la mesa y otros muebles. Estaba mirando el cielo gris de esa mañana. "Sí, ya está lloviendo otra vez." Girando sobre sí mismo hablo. "Buenos días Judy. ¿Pasaste buena noche?" Preguntó sonriendo.

"Buenos días. No, la verdad fue regular." Respondió a coneja con cara de cansada y bajando sus orejas.

"Oh que pena oír eso. ¿Algo que pueda hacer?" Comentó el vulpino haciendo un gesto con su pata.

"No, gracias, estoy bien." Afirmó la mamífera.

"Bien. Veo que ya estas lista. ¿Te apetece desayunar? Tengo que decirlo, la cocina de este hotel es muy buena." Explicó indicando lo mismo con su rostro.

"Si, me vendría bien un buen café." Comentó Judy más animada.

"Perfecto, vamos, luego volveremos por lo que necesitemos para el resto del día." Afirmó mientras se ponía su saco que hasta el momento estaba sobre un sofá.

Saliendo de la habitación tomaron el ascensor hasta el restaurante del hotel, una vez allí fueron por una mesa. Corriendo la silla el mamífero le indicó que se sentara, sonriendo la coneja se sentó. Rápidamente se acercó un mozo para atenderlos. "Buenos días, esta mañana contamos con el bufet internacional, pueden ordenar algo para beber y servirse lo que les apetezca del bufet." Mientras explicaba esto les entrego la carta a los dos mamíferos.

"Muchas gracias." Agradeció la mamífera, con una sutil reverencia el mapache se retiró para dejarlos ver la carta.

Leyendo por unos minutos tanto Judy como Benedict eligieron que tomarían, acercándose el mozo Preguntó si ya habían decidido. "Si, yo tomaré un expresso doble, por favor." Respondió Judy entregándole la carta, asintiendo lo anoto. "¿Y usted señor?" Preguntó mirando al zorro.

"Yo beberé un Earl Grey con un poco de leche. Gracias." Afirmó entregándole la carta. Nuevamente lo anotó y luego habló. "En un momento se los traeré."

"Perfecto, no sé tú, pero me apetece darle una mirada a esas mesas, se ven muy apetecibles todos los alimentos que están allí. ¿Vamos?" Mencionó el vulpino ojeando las mesas para servirse.

Sus palabras hicieron que la coneja posara su vista también en todas las delicias que allí se encontraban. "Sí, por supuesto." Afirmó mientras bajaba de su silla en dirección a las mesas del bufet.

Cada uno por su lado fue observando que tomaría para comer, Judy vería una deliciosa tarta de zanahoria con chocolate, pero estaría indecisa al ver unos waffles de frambuesa con salsa de frutos rojos, al final rompiendo la costumbre de las zanahorias optó por los waffles. A todo esto Ben también tuvo varios platos de donde elegir, pero uno de todos ellos lo convenció. Así los dos con sus respectivos aperitivos volvieron a la mesa. Una vez sentados no fue mucho el tiempo para que el mapache trajera las bebidas, con delicadeza coloco las tazas, una tetera, cafetera y otros utensilios. "Buen provecho." Afirmó el mamífero para luego retirarse. Tomando la extravagante cajetera Judy se sirvió una buena taza. Ben dejaría reposar por unos minutos más. Apartando la taza acercaría el tazón de avena, dando unos bocados la coneja preguntaría. "¿Avena? Interesante."

Riendo discretamente el zorro diría. "Es porridge, sí, avena hervida con leche y agua, con una buena porción de frutos secos, me sorprendió ver esta preparación, si soy sincero no es muy común por este lado del mundo."

"Oh, ya veo, algún día lo probaré." Mencionó luego de dar un trago a su café.

El tiempo pasó y así mismo terminaron de desayunar, el clima estaba peor, la lluvia había tomado fuerza. Los dos mamíferos volvieron a la habitación del hotel para tomar algunas cosas que necesitarían, ya que el clima estaba peor el vulpino sugirió a la coneja que llevara su abrigo y también una bufanda. Además de todo eso cada uno tomó su respectiva arma y placa, ya listos descendieron hasta planta baja donde Ben con anterioridad había pedido un vehículo para el viaje. Atravesando la puerta el Valet ya tenía la puerta del auto abierto, con su pata el zorro le indicó a la mamífera que subiera, tomando la llave le agradeció al valet para luego subir y emprender la marcha hasta las oficinas centrales de la FIA.

-Casa segura; 11:45 AM-

Saliendo de la ducha el conejo se terminaría de secar su pelaje, ya totalmente seco se pondría ropa más cómoda y terminaría de hacer unas cosas hasta que sus compañeros llegaran, cosa que no debería tardar mucho. Como lo calculó, unos minutos luego arribaron los otros mamíferos, una vez en el garaje todos bajaron de la camioneta, dirigiéndose a la puerta para así ingresar. Abriéndose paso por el lugar los tres mamíferos que habían estado encerrados hasta hace unas horas se ducharían para ya estar preparados a regreso de la jefa, lo mismo haría el felino que se había teñido para evitar levantar sospechas.

Habiéndose duchado, y estando ya todos más relajados, Frank le haría unos chequeos a Dmitry para ver si el suero tenía algún efecto segundario en su sistema. Una vez en el laboratorio el zorro se dispondría a tomar una muestra de sangre. "¡Maldita sea! Maldito rojo que me dejó así, en fin, es una leve fisura así que estaré con esta muñequera unas semanas. Bien, dame una pata Dmitry sostén esto así puedo continuar." Explicó mientras le indicaba donde sujetar.

Ya teniendo la muestra de sangre colocó un poco en su microscopio y reservó lo demás para otras pruebas, sentándose comenzó a observar cambiando los diferentes lentes de aumento. "Sorprendente, todavía hay unos pequeños rastros del suero." Afirmó el mamífero sorprendido. "Quítate la camisa por favor." Ordenó al lince, algo reacio al comentario el felino se la quitaría no muy a gusto.

Con su estetoscopio escucharía el corazón del mismo, mientras lo hacía noto una herida suturada desprolijamente pero lo extraño era que el corte estaba cicatrizando muy bien y teniendo en cuenta que la herida era nueva no tenía explicación. "¿Cuándo te hiciste ese corte?" Cuestiono el vulpino ártico.

"En la fundición al caer cuando peleaba con el policía zorro ese." Indicó el lince.

"¿Wilde? Sabes que murió ¿Verdad? No importa, creo que subestimamos el poder de esta droga." Afirmaba el zorro masajeándose la barbilla. "Como ya no necesitas la sutura terrible que te hiciste, te la quitare. Grapas quirúrgicas claro que sí." Mencionó el mamífero para luego tomar el teléfono y comunicarse con su hermano.

"Jawohl?" Preguntó el zorro por el otro lado del teléfono.

"Necesito tu pulso firme para ayudarme con Dmitry." Afirmó Frank.

"Okay, voy de camino." Respondió cortando el teléfono.

Momentos luego el vulpino apareció. "Muy bien ¿Que experimentaremos hoy en nuestro sujeto de pruebas felino? Doctor." Comentó con una voz exagerada.

"Aunque me gustaría hacerle unas cuantas cosas a este loco, hoy no será la ocasión solo le quitaremos unas cuantas grapas que ya no hacen falta." Indicó Frank.

"Ya de una vez déjense de tonterías y quítenmelas de una vez que quiero comer algo y beber unos tragos." Mencionó el lince bastante molesto.

"Sabes si sigues comiendo así terminaras como ese regordete de la comisaria." Afirmó David riendo, esto no le gusto para nada al felino el cual se levantaría enérgicamente de la camilla en dirección al zorro. "Piénsalo bien Dmitry, yo no soy Wilde, si tengo que hacerlo te haré sufrir." Amenazo así el mamífero.

"¡Vete al diablo zorro idiota! Tú no eres rival para mí." Contestó el lince muy dispuesto a golpear al vulpino.

"¡Por el amor de Dios! Vayan a un cuarto o algo, parecen cachorros discutiendo, ven y siéntate así terminamos con esto ya luego discuten a ver quien la tiene más grande." Gritó el ártico haciendo un gesto con sus brazos.

Quedando el ambiente incómodo, el lince volvió de mala gana para que terminaran con el asunto de su herida. Lavándose las patas se secaría para luego colocarse unos guantes de látex ayudado de su hermano que encendió la luz para tener más claridad se preparó para comenzar. "Despacio, despacio." Afirmaba el menor de los hermanos.

"Tranquilo sabes que eh estado en peores situaciones y mírate sigues aquí vivito y coleando." Habló el zorro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras con cuidado introducía la punta del instrumental indicado, una vez en la posición correcta el mamífero apretó la pinza lentamente hasta que la grapa salió, eso provocó una leve reacción en Dmitry ya que era normal que sintiera como un pinchazo. Sucesivamente las quito todas una por una mientras la dejaba en un recipiente que luego tirarían. Dejando paso a su hermano este aplicó alcohol para terminar de limpiar y evitar futuras infecciones, también colocó una pequeño vendaje para proteger la herida. Quitándose los guantes los tiró y así dejó la sala. "Spasiba!" Gritó el zorro ártico a su hermano que ya había salido.

"Siempre es un placer ayudarte Doc." Riendo con eso último.

"Una última cosa antes de dejarte ir. ¿Todavía tienes la muestra de suero que usaste?" Preguntó el vulpino.

"No, se destrozó cuando caí en la fundición, igualmente quedaba muy poco para una dosis completa, sólo serviría como refuerzo, si no recuerdo mal como eran todas las indicaciones de esa cosa." Explicó el mamífero haciendo memoria sobre el tema.

"Supongo que tendré más complicadas las cosas. Pues bien ya terminamos nos vemos luego." Indicó Frank que daría unos pasos hasta sus instrumentos para seguir analizando los datos que tenían.

…

Unas horas después la nutria llegaría al lugar, entrando iría directo a su cuarto para cambiarse y relajarse unos minutos, ya con algo más cómodo se dejaría caer sobre su cama, los minutos pasarían hasta que se seria llamada su atención por el conejo. "Lyneth. ¿Todo bien?"

"Alex. Mi querido Alex. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que esto es lo que harías con tu vida? ¿Te imaginaste que las cosas saldrían así?" Cuestiono la mamífera perdida en sus pensamientos.

Acercándose a la cama se sentó y habló. "No creo que ninguno de nosotros habría imaginado hacer lo que hacemos, trabajar con animales de diferente mentalidad, con inicios muy distintos, haber pasado de enemigos a casi ser una familia. No, ni yo ni nadie en sus más locos sueños habría pensado algo así, pero aquí estamos justos hace años por un bien mayor. ¿Pero por qué tienes estos pensamientos?"

"No lo sé, supongo que charlar con mi tío me puso melancólica, a veces me imagino lejos de todo esto en mi tranquilo pueblo, en la panadería de mi abuelo, a veces tú estás conmigo disfrutando de nuestra compañía mutua en esa vieja cabaña de mi tío en el lago." Finalizando con un profundo suspiro.

"Lo entiendo, sería algo maravillo, tener una vida tranquila y mundana, pero también sé que esos no seriamos nosotros, nuestras vidas, lo que pasamos son lo que hoy nos hacen quienes somos, si tú o yo nos habríamos quedado en nuestros pueblos, nunca nos habríamos conocido, todo lo que logramos se disiparía. Nuestro día a día es complicado pero creo, no, estoy seguro que vale cada segundo si al final estamos juntos y arreglando este mundo poco a poco." Comentó seguro de si el mamífero girando y mirando a la nutria cariñosamente.

De un rápido movimiento la mamífera tomó al conejo para acostarlo a su lado y acurrucarse en él. "Entonces eso quiere decir que me quieres. ¿Verdad?" Cuestionó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Tantos años y sigues preguntándolo? Pues claro que si Lyneth." Afirmó sonriendo mientras con su pata acariciaba su mejilla.

Lo que empezó como una caricia terminaría en la pata del conejo en la nuca de la nutria, este se acercaría lentamente, ella también lo haría y allí se consumaría un amoroso beso. Allí finalizaría todo, aunque la atmosfera podía extenderse no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado, así que algunos besos juguetones después los dos mamíferos salieron del cuarto para juntarse con los demás para ya tener una charla de todo lo que ahora seguía.

Ya todos reunidos la Jefa tomó la palabra. "Bien, Frank. ¿El suero sigue siendo una opción viable?

"He llegado a la conclusión de que esta fórmula es una versión muy diferente a la que Dmitry usó, su composición es muy extraña, yo diría que única. Sinceramente no tengo muy claro el porqué de dos sustancias diferentes, por un lado tenemos el suero en sí y por el otro tenemos otra sustancia en menos cantidad. También me pareció curioso el que estén separadas cada una en un maletín. Lamento informar que no creo que sea seguro probar esto, la reacción con las muestras de sangre fue más violenta que con el anterior, además los efectos fueron más fuertes." Explicaría el zorro señalando y mostrando los contenedores.

Con su pata en su mentón la nutria contemplaba sus opciones. "Lo que sacamos del banco, ese disco, puede que allí estén nuestras respuestas de cómo funciona esta versión, hay que comunicarse con Hudson." Afirmó la misma, a sus dichos el ornitorrinco encendió el televisor para usarlo de monitor en la video-llamada, conectando la computadora el zorro alistó todo para llamar. Unos segundos pasaron hasta que la llamada fuera contestada y apareciera en pantalla una silla vacía y detrás de ella una chimenea. De pronto se escuchó un fuerte grito "¡Scott! ¡Tú de que quieres la pizza!"

"Típico." Afirmó la nutria cruzada de brazos.

"Sí, quería una pizza extra grande de anchoas y mitad brócoli… ajm… media hora, perfecto… Gracias, hasta luego." Afirmaba el zorro al otro animal del otro lado de la llamada.

"¡Hijo! Pon la mesa por favor." Ordenó el vulpino que ya se podía ver apenas en la pantalla.

"¡Hudson! ¿¡Para que contestas si estás haciendo otra cosa!?" Preguntó molesta la mamífera con su pata sobre sus ojos mientras dejaba salir aire.

"Es que soy un sociópata, que más… oh espera eso era de una serie je je je, intuyo que necesitan mis habilidades, antes que nada…" Parando en seco Hudson se agachó para encender la chimenea del lugar. La nutria colocaría una expresión de -¿¡En serio!?- "Como les decía tengo interesante información del ese disco que _pidieron_ en el banco, está terminando de subir a nuestro servidor codificado." Terminaría por explicar para luego acercarse y sentarse en su silla.

"Hudson, la verdad nunca te entenderé ni tampoco a tus casualidades, eso es por lo que nos comunicamos contigo. ¿Encontraste algo en todo eso sobre alguna droga, suero o similar?" Preguntó Lyneth.

"Por eso soy quien soy, estimada Lyneth. Bien Ahora que lo mencionas… si, vi una carpeta muy asegurada, escondida y fuertemente encriptada, pan comido, allí había mucha información de drogas y sustancias marcadas como pruebas, proyectos fallidos y demás." A la vez que explicaba se podía ver como el mamífero tecleaba y movía el mouse de un lado a otro. "ZYK-179p estimulante reactivo de tipo inyectable. Estado exitoso en conjunto del inhibidor XY-p3b. Seguido de muchos informes y datos que ya los leerán ustedes." Afirmó el vulpino ártico volviendo su vista a la mamífera y los otros.

"¡Oh sí! Eso debe ser la clave para este nuevo suero." Aseguro Frank enérgicamente.

"Antes que me olvide, estoy trabajando en la información que extraje de la comisaria, más exacto los datos del MI6 que trajo ese zorro, visto el nivel de cierre que tiene, sé que es algo muy clasificado, lo tendré listo lo antes posible." Explicó moviéndose a su otro monitor. "Oh y también tuve que contraatacar al pequeño amigo del agente, al parecer el zorro no le gusto para nada lo que paso con ustedes y quiso saber más de lo que simulamos. Debo decir que es una ardilla con talento, mucho de hecho, pero no pudo conmigo." Comentó señalándose con sus patas.

"Perfecto no queremos que descubran la verdad." Afirmó el conejo.

"Iré a leer esos datos sobre el estimulante. Un gusto ver que estás como siempre Hud, saludos a la familia." Dicho esto el vulpino ártico se retiró.

"Creo que ya todo fue dicho. Como siempre, gracias, Hudson, por ayudarnos con todo." Agradeció la nutria. Sus compañeros harían lo mismo.

"Es un placer, mis queridos mamíferos. Hasta luego." Despidiéndose con una reverencia para así cortar la llamada.

Una vez en el laboratorio el zorro ártico usaría su computadora para ingresar al servidor y analizar lo que Hudson les había dicho, de esta manera se pondría a leer por un buen rato. El tiempo paso y el mamífero ya tenía varias teorías, revisando otros informes se encontró con algunos videos, al abrirlo se encontró con una filmación muy antigua con el color distorsionado.

Una imagen con una letra del alfabeto Héladico aparecería en el medio de la pantalla, segundos después el título del video. –Informe, en formato de video, del estudio con la droga experimental ZFL-009b- Cambiando a otra planilla con una lista a la cual le seguiría una narración de fondo, todo esto en rusky.

"Sujeto número 07. Felino, un Leopardo de las nieves. Macho. El voluntario es ex militar, su estado físico es impecable, ninguna secuela de enfermedad o/y enfrentamientos, se presentó para el proyecto Salyut 4." Así finalizaría la voz.

Ahora se podría observar a unos científicos administrando la sustancia al sujeto de prueba, un momento después auscultaron al leopardo, probaron sus reflejos y la reacción de sus ojos, viendo todo correcto le indicaron que subiera a la cinta caminadora. Ya en la misma le colocaron electrodos y una máscara para medir su respiración, hecho esto el mamífero comenzaría a caminar. Poco a poco, al comando de los doctores iría subiendo la velocidad, pasando los minutos todo se veía bien pero de repente los signos vitales de leopardo comenzarían a fluctuar, ocasionado que este se desplomara en seco, rápidamente los asistentes junto a un par de médicos fueron a su ayuda.

Unos de los doctores revisaría sus ojos encontrando un derrame en uno de ellos, además de eso sus signos seguían empeorando, de golpe el video se cortaría y se mostraría otro informe. –El sujeto de prueba sufrió un desequilibrio hormonal, falla renal, un derrame cerebral leve y desarrollo una taquicardia. Conclusión la droga ZFL-009b es inviable-

Así terminaría por salir una leyenda.

–Laboratorios Lambda-

Industrias Zegna

"Wow que revelador." Afirmaría el vulpino con sus patas en la nuca, dejando esos informes se centró en el que tenía lo que lo ayudaría con la situación actual, por curiosidad buscaría si existía información en video o audio de esta investigación satisfactoria. Encontraría una grabación de audio, rápidamente la reproduciría. "Se puede apreciar como el sujeto 47 reaccionó remarcablemente bien a la ZYK-179p pero para nuestra desgracia el deterioro ha comenzado, pudimos ver nuevamente un desbalance hormonal que desencadenaría serios problemas con los funciones vitales de sujeto, estos son similares al usar cantidades diferentes como pudimos comprobar con el sujeto 42, 44 y 49 con diferencia de la rapidez del deterioro, por motivos que desconocemos a menor cantidad más rápido ocurre la falla total de órganos. Seguiremos con los esfuerzos para solucionar estos problemas." Así finalizaría la grabación.

El mamífero observo que había otra así que también la escucharía. "Hoy hicimos un gran descubrimiento, leyendo viejas anotaciones de mi antiguo compañero encontré lo que podría ser nuestra solución. La fórmula original partía de la raíz de una extraña planta, esta era usada por los habitantes del lugar con objetivos medicinales, el problema con esta raíz era que si no se sabía manipular y administrar la cantidad justa los resultados eran catastróficos, para desgracia de su compañero su ingesta fue mortal, pero entre pocos casos se recuperó y volvió a los laboratorios. Reservado como era comenzó a investigar a fondo esa raíz y allí fue cuando logró hacer una de las primeras versiones del suero estimulante, las primeras pruebas fracasaron y con el tiempo descartó la raíz. Pero eso fue lo que creímos en privado él continuó sus estudios de esa raíz y logró triunfar. Lamentablemente las cosas no salieron bien para él y tampoco para mí. Con su muerte perdimos esa información, todo estaba perdido, o eso pensé hasta que muchos años después pude descifrar el código de sus anotaciones y descubrí que la clave era un inhibidor que se obtenía llevando a cabo la extracción de unas proteínas de un sujeto en par….ti…" La grabación terminaría abruptamente.

El zorro quedaría muy impactado por los dichos del científico, siguió buscando más información sobre esto pero no había mucha más solo algunas notas inútiles y el proceso de la administración de dichas sustancias. Con toda esta información Frank tomaría una muestra de sangre para hacer algunas pruebas con el estimulante y su inhibidor, siguiendo la lógica que ahora conocía preparó varias pruebas con las medidas correctas, con otra mal y variando el uso del inhibidor.

-Oficinas centrales de la FIA; 9:25 AM-

Llegando, pararía el sedán enfrente de la casilla del guardia. "Buenos días, permítame sus papeles por favor." Ordenaría el coyote al zorro.

Entregándole su placa y un telegrama el vulpino habló. "Buen día, soy el agente Benedict Hunter del MI6, ella es la agente de policía Judy Hopps, tenemos una cita con el agente Ethan Fleishmammal."

"Un momento por favor." Diría el mamífero mientras usaba su computadora. "Todo en orden señor, pueden pasar." Afirmaría el guardia entregándole su placa, acto seguido abriría la reja para dejarlos pasar.

Arrancando manejaría hasta la entrada principal, girando aparcaría en la zona indicada a unos metros de la entrada, apagando el auto tomaría el paraguas del asiento trasero para así salir, abriendo el mismo a paso veloz llegaría al lado del pasajero para abrirle la puerta a la coneja que estaba terminado se arreglarse la bufanda. Ofreciéndole su pata, el zorro la ayudaría a bajar. "Estabas en lo correcto, que bien que traje abrigo." Comentó la mamífera frotándose las patas.

"No podías esperar menos de New Wolfgton, tiene más precipitaciones que Furden, y eso que llueve en esa ciudad." Diría el mamífero con un toque de humor.

Caminando hasta la entrada el vulpino cerraría y sacudiría el paraguas para luego ingresar por la puerta giratoria, así mismo los dos caminarían hasta la zona de ingreso. Estos serían saludados por una asistente que los guiaría hasta un detector de metales junto a un escáner magnético. "Por favor todos los objetos metálicos que tenga colóquenlo en ese recipiente sus armas también." Indicaría la mamífera.

A esto primero lo haría la coneja, su reloj, placa y arma los colocaría en el recipiente, luego pasaría por el detector de metales, también se quitaría la bufanda para ser escaneada con un detector portátil. Terminando esto tomaría sus cosas siguiendo el camino un mamífero le pediría su placa e identificación, a su vez le indicaría que colocara su palma en un escáner y mirara a la cámara. Todo esto listo le entregarían un gafete que indicaba que era una visitante en las instalaciones. Lo mismo sucedería con el zorro, pasando todo correctamente se acercaría a Judy para continuar con su camino. Ya más adentrados en el lugar se les acercaría un jaguar con una cicatriz de un zarpazo en el cuello. "El agente Benedict Hunter. Ha pasado un tiempo. Ese traje te queda muy bien." Afirmó el felino moviendo su pata de forma indicativa. "Oh ¿Y quién es la dama? ¿Tu nueva compañera? Un zorro y una coneja, quien lo diría. Un gusto conocerla." Saludaría estirando su pata amistosamente.

Riendo discretamente la coneja respondería al saludo y corregiría al mamífero. "De hecho soy la agente Judy Hopps, policía de Zootopia, estoy trabajando con Ben en un caso."

"¡Si claro! ¿Cómo pude no recordarte? Tú saliste en las noticias, ese gran caso con la vice alcaldesa y todo eso, hilarante. Yo no lo podía creer cuando nos lo comunicaron y además cayó Ramses, wow admirable trabajo. Te tengo algo de envidia. ¿Sabes?" Diría algo sobresaltado haciendo varios movimientos con sus brazos y patas. "Oh disculpen soy como un cachorro con esas cosas."

"Sí, ni lo menciones Ethan." Comentaría seriamente el vulpino, esto haría que tanto Judy como el jaguar quedaran sorprendidos pero eso no duraría mucho.

"Si, me tienes, caí totalmente, tantos años y sigo creyéndote." Mencionaría el felino exagerando un poco. "En fin, vayamos a lo que vinieron, por aquí." Indicaría moviendo su pata en dirección al camino. "Con el poco tiempo que teníamos tuvimos que correr con algunas cosas, pero lo conseguimos firmar por los de arriba, también con lo que tu solicitaste me sorprende que hayamos logrado aprobarlo, ahora en el viaje les daré más detalles."

"¿Viaje?" Preguntaría desconcertada la coneja.

"Claro. ¿Crees que traeríamos a ese tipo aquí? Ni en un millón de años, ya es riesgoso hacer lo que él quiere." Afirmaría el mamífero negando con la cabeza.

"Recuerda Judy tu misma lo dijiste - _será complicado está en una prisión de máxima seguridad.-_ Esto fue lo fácil ahora entramos al juego." Explicaría Ben. La coneja entendería que esto era mucho más complejo de lo que ella pensaba, la FIA iba muy en serio.

Llegando a un ascensor el jaguar les indicó que ingresaran primero para que luego entrar este. Ya en el interior con su identificación activaría el panel para apretar el botón del piso al que irían. "¿Subimos?" Preguntó curiosa la mamífera.

"Sí, agente Hopps, subimos." Diría el felino con una sonrisa.

Unos segundos pasaron y la puerta se abrió lo que permitió ver un gran helicóptero posado sobre una plataforma, allí la coneja entendió el por qué subían y no bajaron al subsuelo, irían volando, no conduciendo. "Por aquí." Indicaría Ethan ya afuera del ascensor en un pequeño espacio que salía a la azotea. Siguiéndolo abrieron sus paraguas para salir y llegar hasta las escaleras de la plataforma, enfrente de la aeronave el jaguar abriría la puerta para Judy, a la vez que esto pasaba el piloto comenzaría el procedimiento de arrancado. Ya los tres a bordo, el zorro le indicó a Judy que se pusiera los auriculares ajustables del helicóptero, asintiendo la misma lo hizo. "Bien, no querrás estar sin uno de estos con una pieza de maquinaria sobre tu cabeza, y más con tu capacidad auditiva." Hablaría Ben por los auriculares.

"¿Estas insinuado que mis orejas son muy grandes?" Se molestaría así la mamífera.

"¿Hablas en serio? No fue mi intención que quede claro." Afirmaría el vulpino algo incómodo.

"Por favor soy una coneja es natural que sean de este tamaño." Comentaría la coneja riendo.

Todo listo el mamífero que pilotaba hablaría por los auriculares. "Todo listo para partir."

"Aquí Murciélago 4 listo para despegar." Indicaría el zorro volador al centro de mando.

"Permiso concedido murciélago 4, tenga un buen viaje y cuidado con los vientos del sur." Respondería el centro de mando por radio. Escuchando esto comenzaría a subir la aeronave para luego tomar dirección al lugar.

"Ahora, sé que tu Benedict tienes, déjamelo remarcarlo, _el acceso_ de seguridad más alto de lo que me podría imaginar, vaya saber que sabes vulpino, así que sé que conoces todos los detalles de Ramses, pero tú, Judy… ¿Te puedo llamar así?" Preguntaría observando a la coneja, asintiendo como respuesta el felino continuaría. "Bien, no estoy al tanto de cuanto sabes del ovino, supongo que tendrás un acceso limitado dado tu puesto como oficial, pero dado que estas en este helicóptero, trabajando con un agente del MI6 en algo grande y vestida para la ocasión, estoy seguro que mi suposición es errónea y has obtenido un nivel superior de seguridad. Así que dime. ¿Estoy bien?" Indagaría Ethan.

"Al entrar al caso obtuve el nivel 3 de seguridad." Explicó la coneja.

"Así que nivel 3. ¿En que están trabajando ustedes dos eh? No espera, no quiero saberlo ya tengo muchas cosas de que preocuparme, cuando sea el momento indicado lo revisaré." Afirmó el jaguar negando con sus patas y cabeza.

"Haces bien Ethan este caso es estresante." Mencionaría el zorro masajeando su sien.

"Entonces mejor así, volvamos con lo estábamos. Ramses es un caso complejo como dije antes, su captura fue algo muy importante para seguridad nacional, el maldito era un fantasma diciéndolo de alguna forma, como sabrás es un tirador experto pero eso no es nada, el sujeto en cuestión tiene sobre su cabeza muchos asesinatos y muchas otras porquerías que es mejor dejarlas como porquería, no querrás saber los detalles. El punto es que él trabajaba como asesino a sueldo, no un simple mercenario o matón, el mamífero era todo un profesional, varias identidades falsas, muchas cuentas con cantidades jugosas de dinero, contactos espléndidos por todo el mundo, impresionante. Tu trabajo con ese civil fue fabuloso, como diste con él, no entiendo cómo se descuidó así. ¿Qué carajos pensaba cuando le compró esas flores a un inútil como Weaselton? No me mal interpreten gracias al cielo por esa idiota comadreja, pero wow es algo impensable." Finalizaría bastante fuera de sí explicando esto.

"Bueno gracias, si la verdad que Ni… Nick me… ayudó mucho." Comentaría Judy conteniendo sus lágrimas.

"Hey, tranquila. ¿Dije algo inapropiado? ¿Estás bien? Toma, toma usa esto." Diría preocupado el felino.

"Es algo delicado… Nick, el civil, decidió formar parte de la fuerza policial y al venir a la ciudad yo solicite trabajar con ambos. Las cosas se salieron de control y por motivos fuera de nuestro control el agente Wilde falleció cumpliendo con su deber." Explicó el zorro delicadamente.

"¡Oh Mierda!" Tapándose rápidamente la boca. "Lo siento, lo siento yo y mi bocota. Lamento mucho escuchar eso, no tenía idea de lo que pasó, mis más sinceras condolencias, me imagino lo que debe ser para ustedes y yo comportándome como un cómico, espero sepan disculparme." Así se disculparía Ethan.

"Gracias, no te hagas problema, no tenías por qué saber lo que pasó." Afirmó Judy secándose algunas lágrimas, luego le entregaría el pañuelo al mamífero, el cual se reusaría a tomarlo e insistiría que se lo quedara. "A este paso tendré demasiados pañuelos, deberé darle más uso aunque será fácil dado mi propensa costumbre a llorar." Terminaría sonriendo forzándolo un poco.

"Muy bien, como te decía, Ramses es todo un caso, toma aquí encontraras más detalles." Se estiraría para entregarle unos cuantos archivos.

"Tenemos viaje por delante así que puedes leer tranquila." Diría el vulpino tronándose los dedos y estirándose un poco.

…

-Carcerem Finitum; 10:40 AM-

Sobrevolando el lugar el piloto se comunicaría con tierra. "Aquí Murciélago 4, código de autorización XXW3599QS4, solicitando permiso para aterrizar."

"Verificando código… Permiso concedido Murciélago 4, diríjase a la plataforma 2." Indicaría seguridad aérea de la prisión.

"Bienvenidos a nuestra prisión de máxima seguridad _Carcerem Finitum._ " Afirmaría el jaguar señalando con su pata.

"Interesante." Diría el zorro observando por la ventanilla.

"Extraño nombre la verdad." Comentaría Judy también observando.

"Si, me han dicho su significado alguna veces pero nunca le di mucho interés, muchas cosas en la cabeza.

"Creo que es latilium, siempre usan frases en ese idioma." Se aventuró a decir la coneja.

" _Ignorantia legis neminem excusat._ Creo que así se decía. El desconocimiento de la ley no excusa a nadie o eso me dijo un viejo amigo." Recitaría el vulpino haciendo memoria.

"¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer zorro maravilla?" Mencionaría el felino sarcásticamente.

"De hecho, una vez intente huir de una patrulla en la vieja camioneta de mi abuelo, solo diré que el resultado fue muy malo, realmente malo." Así contaría esa anécdota el mamífero.

"Espera ¿Qué?" Preguntaría extrañada la coneja.

"Aunque te parezca difícil creerlo, no siempre fui un mamífero respetuoso de la ley, es más yo diría que absolutamente lo contrario. Me gustaban los problemas, pero problemas con letras mayúsculas. Algún día si te interesa podría contarte uno que otro, te aseguro que con eso verás mi imagen completa." Indicaría Ben con un gesto curioso.

"Puedo asegurar que debe ser una anécdota muy interesante, siempre cuentas muy buenas historias Benedict." Afirmaría el jaguar.

"Entonces esperaré ansiosa." Diría Judy mirando al zorro.

Maniobrando, el pteropus llevaría el helicóptero hasta la zona indicada para finalizar aterrizando, una vez que tocó tierra, un mamífero se acercaría a abrir la puerta del mismo para recibir a los pasajeros, abriendo su paraguas tomaría la pata de la coneja, a esta le seguirían el zorro y el jaguar. Caminado guiados por el oso polar llegarían hasta la entrada. "Gracias Butler, yo seguiré desde aquí." Ordenaría Ethan al mamífero. "Sigamos por aquí." Tomando su identificación la pasaría por un escáner para abrir una puerta, entrando por la misma los dos mamíferos harían lo mismo. "Bien aquí pueden dejar sus objetos personales, es procedimiento estándar, tenemos muchas medidas de seguridad, así que armas, llaves, billetera y cualquier objeto que pude ser usado para dañar tendrá que quedarse aquí." Afirmaría el felino.

A estos dichos la coneja se sacaría su abrigo para colgarlo en un perchero que allí se encontraba, también tomaría su arma y billetera ya que no tenía nada más que fuera riesgoso. A su vez el zorro haría lo mismo, aunque le tenía más cosas que guardar, todo guardado el jaguar hablaría. "Bien ahora deberán firmar estos documentos, pueden leerlo, son varias advertencias y cláusulas de responsabilidad."

"Más procedimiento estándar, magnífico." Comentaría sarcásticamente Ben con una sonrisa.

Acercándose daría una leída a los documentos y los firmaría, siguiendo sus pasos la coneja haría lo mismo, nunca había tenido una situación así pero en sus años que soñaba con ser policía leyó mucho sobre tantas cosas y en ellas había referencia a este tipo de documentos. Ya todo firmado le entregaron los papeles al jaguar, que los archivaría. "Perfecto, ya todo está listo, sigamos nuestro camino entonces." Diría el felino.

Tomando la delantera se abriría paso por el lugar hasta llegar a la otra puerta, como siempre con su identificación la abrió, pasando todos darían unos pasos hasta el ascensor, una vez los tres en el mismo, el mamífero apoyaría su pata sobre un escáner, unos segundos después una voz se escucharía. "Acceso concedido." Finalizado el mensaje la puerta se cerraría y comenzaría a descender.

"Con máxima seguridad me imaginaba mucha seguridad pero esto es mucho más de lo que pensé." Comentaría la mamífera asombrara.

"Si Judy, en estas instalaciones tenemos a mamíferos muy peligrosos, no podemos permitirnos que pase nada, sería catastrófico." Explicaría Ethan seriamente.

Llegando a destino el ascensor frenaría y se abriría la puerta. "Nivel sub F alcanzado." Informaría una voz mecanizada.

Siguiendo su camino llegaron hasta una doble puerta, donde al abrirse una la otra se cerraba, pasando ese acceso entraron a un cuarto donde el jaguar le entregaría un maletín. "Espero que estés seguro de esto."

"Siempre." Respondería el zorro sonriendo seguro de sí. Tomando el maletín caminaría junto a la coneja hasta la última puerta, donde del otro lado los esperaría su objetivo.

El sonido de las trabas se escucharían, para que luego la gran puerta de acero se deslizara por sus guías y terminara dando paso a los dos mamíferos. "Ramses. ¿O prefieres Lombrad? Tal vez. ¿Silvestri?¿O Jakov mejor?" Preguntaría sarcásticamente Ben. "¿Tú qué opinas detective?" Refiriéndose a la mamífera.

"Silvestri me agrada." Mencionaría Judy irónicamente.

"Mi colega mencionó algo que necesito preguntarte, que tampoco me termina de quedar claro. ¿Por qué bajaste tus criterios? Con tantas opciones decidiste trabajar para una oveja bastante desequilibrada. ¿Cuánto te pagaba? Debería ser mucho… O pasó otra cosa… No me digas que la blanca y esponjosa mamífera te ofreció algo más que simples billetes, o no se rebajó tanto para ti sino que tú lo hiciste sólo por amor…" Preguntaría provocando al ovino.

"Vete a la mierda maldito bastardo." Respondería Doug algo enojado.

"¡Oh! Qué bien, ya creía que te habías quedado sordo o mudo." Comentaría el zorro exagerando su reacción.

"Tal vez sacaría beneficio de otra forma." Supondría Judy.

"Válida teoría. Así no obtendremos nada, así que recurriré a una de mis técnicas favoritas." Afirmaría el vulpino para luego quitarse el saco para dejarlo sobre una silla y así poder arremangarse las mangas de su camisa. Abriendo en maletín, tomaría unos objetos para luego hablar. "Que empiece la diversión." Terminado con una risa cínica.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-Residencia Wilde; 7:30 PM-**

Tomando una taza de té, la vulpina se encontraba sentada en un sofá, dando un sorbo seria interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono. Dejando la taza contestaría. "¿Diga?"

"¿Señora Wilde?" Preguntaría la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

"Si, ella habla." Afirmaría la mamífera

"Nos comunicamos del directorio legal del hospital central Fleming, tenemos un asunto delicado del cual hablar." Explicaría la abogada.

"¿Directorio legal? ¿Hay algún problema el seguro? Mire mi hijo tenía la cobertura policiaca, yo no sé los detalles sobre eso." Mencionaría confundida.

"No, no es nada de eso, es sobre su hijo… lo mejor será que venga para poder aclarar todo." Respondería la mamífera del directorio.

"¿Mi Nicholas? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso? ¿No me lo puede decir por teléfono?" Cuestionaría nerviosa la madre del zorro.

"No creo que sea un tema para discutir telefónicamente, así que le repito debe venir al hospital para tratar con esto." Indicaría nuevamente la abogada.

"No lo comprendo. ¿No pude decirme que está pasando? ¡Es mi hijo maldita sea!" Gritaría molesta la vulpina.

"Por favor tranquilícese señora Wilde, entiendo que…" Siendo interrumpida por Kaitlyn.

"¡No! ¡Usted no entiende nada! ¡Ahora dígame qué carajo está pasando!" Ordenaría furiosa.

"Señora Wilde por favor…" Nuevamente seria interrumpida.

"¿¡Sabe que!? Espero tenga una buena explicación por que ya mismo voy en camino y pienso obtener respuestas." Afirmaría furiosa cortando el teléfono fuertemente.

"¿¡Kaitlyn!? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué tantos gritos?" Preguntaría confundido el fennec.

"¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé!" Respondería gritando para luego quebrarse y dejarse caer sobre el sofá. "No lo sé…" Repetiría llorando, viendo esto el pequeño zorro se acercaría rápidamente para intentar calmarla, una vez a su lado la zorra de aferraría a él y sollozaría. "Dijeron algo sobre Nick, pe… pe… pero no me querían explicar más… mi niño mi pobre Nicholas" Al decir esa última frase sus llantos empeorarían y el dolor llenaría toda la casa.

* * *

 **RenBellatrix** Si, esa es la idea dejar esa intriga para hacerlos pensar mas. Y Nick, Nick se murió y hubo problemas. Lo lograron si, se escaparan y esta bien no odiarlos los malos son lo mejore jua jua jua.

si Benedict es una caja de sorpresas, me gusto mostrar sus diferentes facetas para luego mostrar ir mostrando cada vez mas y dejar verlo mas completo.

Pues aquí está el cap jeje

Feliz 2018 para ti también


End file.
